Chrono Cross: Twist of FATE Chapter 17 Up!
by Witten's Hand
Summary: Continuation of Chrono Cross: Weaving Paths. With the death of Fate's avatar he now comes to collect on a long forgotten deal. How will the earthers hope to survive? R & R!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I do not claim any rights to the Chrono Cross universe. I am making no money off any of the publications, and am therefore not liable to suing. Patrick, Eric, Dissinger, Samantha, Christy, Irrational Paul, Clone Paul, Clone Shaun, Shaun, Hydros, & Fate are however my property and cannot be used without my permission.  
  
Now that's out of the way, onto the storyline, in this story the world has changed. There is no Dragon Gods and FATE is in total control of the dimension. The hero's from earth are scattered among the islands of El Nido, and thanks to a quick last minute plan from the Irrational Thinker Paul: Serge, Kid, and Steena are the only ones who remember the entire last adventure. Lynx has been created as the biological component to the FATE computer, which is badly damaged but not entirely destroyed. A mysterious stranger to the land has come talking of the ultimate toy, and now the world is in danger again as this man threatens to destroy anyone or anything that threatens to take away his toy. 


	2. Dramatis Personae

Serge (Silent Protagonist)  
  
Serge is one of the heroes of this story. An unassuming - and quiet - young man, he lives a peaceful life in Arni Village with his mother Marge and sweetheart Leena. But his idyll is shattered when he finds himself suddenly drawn into an unfamiliar world where he has been dead for ten years. As he tries to unravel the truth, he finds himself increasingly intertwined in a complex chain of events that spans time and reality.  
  
Serge's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Swallow  
  
Innate: White  
  
Origin: Arni Village  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: M  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Dash & Slash - Serge runs and swipes his foe with the swallow.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Luminaire - Serge rises into the air and strikes all enemies with a radiant blast of chi.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Flying Arrow - Serge's weapon channels his fighting spirit and directs it at a single enemy.  
  
Kid (Mysterious Traveler)  
  
Kid is an enigmatic young lady who saves Serge's bacon when he's cornered by the Acacian army. She seems to have ulterior motives where Serge is concerned and will pop up from time to time, even if Serge turns her away. She also harbors some sort of deep hatred for Lynx.  
  
Kid's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Dagger  
  
Innate: Red  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: F  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Pilfer - Steal an item from a foe.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Red Pin - Kid tosses a handful of fiery needles at the entire enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Hotshot - Kid uses one of her "big sister's" contraptions to attack an enemy.  
  
Lynx (Feline Demi-human)  
  
Lynx is a mysterious stranger who seems to be adept at manipulating others for his own ends. He seems to shift alliances as stealthily as a cat - first helping Porre, then General Viper. He is now working with Fate to capture the ultimate "Toy".  
  
Lynx's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Scythe  
  
Innate: Black  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Gender: Unknown  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Glide Hook - A leaping slash.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Feral Cats - Countless shadow cats appear behind Lynx and tear into the enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Forever Zero - A black hole-like effect crushes the entire enemy party.  
  
Steena (Shrine Maiden)  
  
The active shrine maiden in Guldove, Steena took over for her late predecessor Direa. She has an excellent knowledge of magic and the lore of the El Nido area. Her assistance is vital for restoring Serge to his true self and in forging anew the Long-lost seventh element.  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Innate: White  
  
Origin: Guldove (Home)  
  
Build: Tall and slender  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: F  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Direa Shadow - Steena summons Direa's spirit from the great beyond.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Hydra Shadow - The spirit of the Hydra attacks an enemy.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Garai Shadow - Steena summons the spirit of the mighty warrior Garai.  
  
Norris ("Black Wind" Leader)  
  
Norris is the garrison commander for the Porre Army's "Black Wind" cadre. Despite the fact that the Porre Army's adventurism is rather questionable in its means and ends, Norris is not a bad person and does not approve of the actions taken by certain elements of the army. He also has a high proficiency with technology and machinery.  
  
Norris' Bio:  
  
Weapon: Gun  
  
Innate: Yellow  
  
Origin: Porre, Zenan (Home)  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 26  
  
Gender: M  
  
Dexterity: Right-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: SpiralBeam - Blast an enemy with a swirling beam of energy.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: SunShower - Rains energy onto the enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: FullShot - A full-powered gun blast.  
  
+ Orlha (Gladiatrix Barkeep)  
  
Orlha works as a bartender in the town of Guldove, where she serves as a friend and confidant to the village's inhabitants in the local pub. She carries with her the memory of her long-lost sister and uses her considerable strength to protect the weak.  
  
Orlha's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Glove  
  
Innate: Blue  
  
Origin: Guldove (Another)  
  
Build: Muscular  
  
Age: 23  
  
Gender: F  
  
Dexterity: Left-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Multipunch - Strikes a enemy with a multi-hit combo.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: PunchDrunk - Orlha uses drunken-style fighting moves to pound an enemy.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: SisterHoods - Orlha teams up with her long-lost sister to perform a dual attack.  
  
Skelly (Skeleton Clown)  
  
A circus acrobat from Termina who died under unknown circumstances, the parts of Skelly's body were somehow scattered about the archipelago. When he first meets Serge, he's little more than a prop for a Hamlet production. But once his skeleton has been assembled, he can fight alongside the party.  
  
Skelly's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Glove  
  
Innate: Black  
  
Origin: Zenan mainland (Another)  
  
Build: Boney  
  
Age: 32  
  
Gender: M  
  
Dexterity: Left-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: JugglerVein - Attacks an enemy with tiny bubbles.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: BalloonLoan - Uses a special balloon to restore hit points and boost attack power.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: OnARoll - Uses a giant ball to roll into an enemy.  
  
+ Viper (Lord of El Nido)  
  
The noble lord of the El Nido archipelago, Viper is respected by his denizens and considered a benevolent leader. Formerly a soldier himself, he maintains a small but effective standing army of elite troops. Unfortunately, increased adventurism abroad by Porre's much more intimidating army has lead Viper to forge an uncomfortable pact with the mysterious mainlander Lynx.  
  
Viper's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Innate: Yellow  
  
Origin: El Nido (Another)  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: 57  
  
Gender: M  
  
Dexterity: Right-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: G-Force - Viper smashes into the enemy from above.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: AirForce - Slashes the enemy party with a shockwave of compressed air.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: FlagBearer - Hoists the flag of Viper Manor to boost the party's fighting spirits.  
  
Riddel (Lady of El Nido Manor)  
  
Graceful and beautiful, Lady Riddel is adored by the residents of Termina and Viper Mansion. Her past holds its share of tragedy, though, as her fiance Dario was lost on an exploratory mission to the Island of the Damned.  
  
  
  
Riddel's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Rod  
  
Innate: White  
  
Origin: El Nido (Another)  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: F  
  
Dexterity: Right-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: SnakeEyes - Recovers party's hit points.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: SnakeSkin - Boosts party's defense.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: SnakeFangs - Restores spent elements.  
  
+Karsh (One of the Four Devas)  
  
One of the four Devas of Viper Manor, Karsh is a powerful fighter who wields an axe with confidence. He's Zappa's son, which has given him a rough edge, but he's actually a noble and kind-hearted person. His relationship with Dario and Riddel has major significance in his life.  
  
Karsh's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Axe  
  
Innate: Green  
  
Origin: El Nido (Another)  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: 27  
  
Gender: M  
  
Dexterity: Right-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: DragonRider - He uses his dragon riding skills to knock down an enemy.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: AxialAxe - He treats his axe like a boomerang to assail all foes.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Axiomatic - This single-enemy attack has a ton of power behind it.  
  
Marcy (The "Diva" of the Four Devas)  
  
This inexplicably powerful youngster who managed to make the highest ranks of the Acacia dragoons before her tenth birthday. She has an unexpected connection to Nikki. Her personality tends to get in the way of her relationships.  
  
Marcy's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Glove  
  
Innate: Blue  
  
Origin: Zenan Mainland (Another)  
  
Build: Smallish  
  
Age: 9  
  
Gender: F  
  
Dexterity: Left-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Cat'sCradle - Entangles foes with her wire web.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: StringPhone - Uses wires to conduct elemental power into enemies.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: WebSurfer - Causes an earthquake effect to pulverize foes.  
  
+ Zoah (One of the Four Devas)  
  
Zoah is the quiet, scary member of the four Devas. Very little is told of his past, and he's quite an imposing figure, wearing nothing but briefs and a knight helmet.  
  
Zoah's Bio:  
  
Weapon: Glove  
  
Innate: Yellow  
  
Origin: El Nido (Another)  
  
Build: Mammoth  
  
Age: 28  
  
Gender: M  
  
Dexterity: Right-handed  
  
+ Level 3 tech: DragonRider - Leaps onto an enemy from atop a dragon.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Gyronimo - An aerial spin attack.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Toss&Spike - Leaps an strikes an enemy with lightning.  
  
Paul (Irrational Thinker)  
  
Paul is a man from another world who has found himself one day in the El Nido Triangle. He has good intentions but most of the time he has no control over himself. The master of the element Lightning he can summon Thunder Storms and the like. Strong views about Hamsters migration patterns and his own unique logic. He has a mysterious Locket that he says is his way of thinking.  
  
Paul's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Halberd/ Sword  
  
Innate: None, but can control lightening.  
  
Origin: Earth, Los Angeles  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 25  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Static Charge - Hits himself with lightening to boost performance.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Thunder Storm - Summons the clouds to form overhead to strike enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Electric Obliteration - Spins in the air to attract energy and unleashes a powerful wave of energy that knocks out anyone in the blast radius. ANYONE.  
  
Clone Paul (Rational Thinker)  
  
Paul's Clone, he is much more rational than his counterpart. Not plagued by the irrational thinking modifier, he is still as cocky and arrogant as his counterpart; however he is tempered by his own paranoia. In a new realm he must learn to trust his Leader in order to make it home safely.  
  
Paul's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Halberd/ Sword  
  
Innate: None, but can control lightening.  
  
Origin: Earth, Los Angeles  
  
Build: Average  
  
Age: 25  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Static Charge - Hits himself with lightening to boost performance.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Thunder Storm - Summons the clouds to form overhead to strike enemy party.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Electric Obliteration - Spins in the air to attract energy and unleashes a powerful wave of energy that knocks out anyone in the blast radius. ANYONE.  
  
Shaun (Reserved Genius)  
  
Shaun is Paul's best friend and companion to Dissinger. He is considered to be the smartest man in the group of people from Earth. Like Paul he is from Earth and as well found himself in a strange situation. He has no problem coping with anything and is always willing to lend a hand, but prefers to stay out of a good fight so he could watch it instead. Can control rocks to bend as he pleases.  
  
Shaun's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Mace  
  
Innate: None, but can control rocks and lift boulders as if they were feathers.  
  
Origin: Earth, San Francisco  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Boulder Drop - Finds the largest boulder and drops it on the enemy.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Crunch - Uses his powers to cause giant rocks to form around a person and squish them.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Avalanche - With all the rocks he can find he creates a land slide of rocks to bury his foes.  
  
Clone Shaun (Reserved Genius)  
  
A clone of Shaun perfectly in everyway he share's his counterpart's dislike of Diss. While he is willing to follow him he still takes opportunities to question his authority. Friends with Christy before Dissinger ever met her he had to leave her when the Gangs seized control in the aftermath. Loyalty to her is all that keeps him in line.  
  
Shaun's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Mace  
  
Innate: None, but can control rocks and lift boulders as if they were feathers.  
  
Origin: Earth, San Francisco  
  
Build: Solid  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Boulder Drop - Finds the largest boulder and drops it on the enemy.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Crunch - Uses his powers to cause giant rocks to form around a person and squish them.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Avalanche - With all the rocks he can find he creates a land slide of rocks to bury his foes.  
  
Dissinger (Stupid Gambler)  
  
Clone of Patrick, Dissinger represents all that Patrick wishes he still was. Representing the true leadership of the group Diss could very well be called the leader, even if he isn't the original Dissinger.  
  
Diss' BIO:  
  
Weapon: Dragon Staff  
  
Innate: None, but can control fire.  
  
Origin: Earth, New York  
  
Build: Trim  
  
Age: 27  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Flamethrower - A stream of Fire is launched at an opponent with the intent to burn.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Fire Blast - Charging up his powers he releases a torrent of fire upon friends and foes alike.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Inferno - A more intense version of Fire Blast. The result is always devastating as when complete, the user is instantly knocked unconscious.  
  
Patrick (Assassin Reborn)  
  
Patrick's inherent distrust of people has kept him alive so far, but it may prove to be his undoing. Working hard he tries to insure his friends safety before his own. Fighting with his Past he tries to not become what he once was. His only hope may lie in a long dead friend.  
  
Diss' BIO:  
  
Weapon: Dragon Staff  
  
Innate: None, but can control fire.  
  
Origin: Earth, New York  
  
Build: Trim  
  
Age: 27  
  
Gender: Male  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Flamethrower - A stream of Fire is launched at an opponent with the intent to burn.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Fire Blast - Charging up his powers he releases a torrent of fire upon friends and foes alike.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Inferno - A more intense version of Fire Blast. The result is always devastating as when complete, the user is instantly knocked unconscious.  
  
Christy (Psychic Fiancée)  
  
Christy is the Fiancée to Dissinger. Trapped in a plot to kidnap her fiancée she wonders if he'll keep his sanity in all this time. Still pregnant she may prove a liability if evil forces should want to harm him.  
  
Christy's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Daggers  
  
Innate: None but a powerful Psychic  
  
Origin: Earth, San Francisco  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Age: 24  
  
Gender: Female  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Disable - In a show of Psychic prowess she stops the opponent from using one attack of her choice.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Strike and Fade - A devastating physical attack in which Christy tosses her daggers sticking them deep into her opponent, then uses them as handles to do a flip kick into the opponents face.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Mind Control - In a show of pure Psychic power for one round Christy can use a person for what ever she wants, including attacking the victim's friends.  
  
Samantha (Old Friend)  
  
Old friend to Patrick, they were lovers until the Battle of Temple Diablo. Patrick feels a deep guilt over her death to the Aryans and would do almost anything to ensure that she could relive her life right from where she left off. A pipe dream her guidance from beyond the grave still influences many of Patrick's actions.  
  
Samantha's BIO:  
  
Weapon: Sword  
  
Innate: None but can control Fire.  
  
Origin: Earth, Los Angeles  
  
Build: Slender  
  
Age: 27  
  
Gender: Female  
  
+ Level 3 tech: Flamethrower - A stream of Fire is launched at an opponent with the intent to burn.  
  
+ Level 5 tech: Parry - Counters an opponent's move with a crippling or even lethal blow in return. Once activated the next attack is blocked and then countered.  
  
+ Level 7 tech: Fire Imbue - Though not as skilled at this tech as Patrick, she can imbue her weapon with fire causing it hurt an opponent with the fire of hot steel. 


	3. Prologue: A Twist of FATE

A Twist of FATE  
  
Diss woke up in a glass container. He looked around and realized he was being tested in a pod. He glanced to his left and saw Paul trying to blast his way out of the glass. He looked to his right and saw Shaun trying to break through his. Diss knew he couldn't escape his pod. With no effort he got up and looked around. In side another pod was his wife Christy. Her eyes fell upon his as they both longed for each other. A strange looking man walked up to Diss' window and took some notes on a note pad before doing the same to everyone else.  
  
"Well boys and girls. I must say you were a pain in my side, but as I thought, you didn't destroy the actual FATE computer and its only a matter of time before its repaired, so I am able to roam freely until the body rebuilds." Paul cracked his glass as he continued to kick the same spot that cracked. The man walked over to the glass and placed another glass jar over it by typing commands on a keypad.  
  
"What are your plans?" Diss said coldly. The strange man paid no attention to him. He walked around and typed a few things on keyboards until a distortion was activated.  
  
"I plan to brainwash your wife Christy so she will kill you! But so you aren't able to stop her I'll memory wipe your brain, his brain, and his brain! Then I'll banish the three of you trouble makers into remote areas no one would dare to go! For you Mr. Dissinger I shall send you to.Mount Pyre." He laughed as he toyed with a new idea. "But then the flames would spark your memory. Maybe I should just send you to the Isle of the Damned." He walked over to Shaun's pod and Shaun began to violently hit the glass.  
  
"As for him I plan to send him to Gaea's Navel. There he can be in touch with. nature." Shaun punched the glass hard and a new piece had to be fitted over him. The man looked at Paul and glared at him.  
  
"And as for you, the man who single handily nearly killed the FATE computer! You shall be banished where no one can find you! In the Dead Sea! There you will slowly spend your days with Miguel and rot away! And since you have that irrational thinking modifier you will go insane in no time!" He laughed evilly as he prepared to send Diss, Shaun, and Christy through the distortion.  
  
"This distortion is unlike any other. We can go back into the future in a time line where no one will remember you! A line where Serge and Kid are no more! No one to stand in my way!" he laughed again. Paul tapped on his glass multiple times until the Man put him on speaker.  
  
"You got a flaw. You can't just kill anyone. You'll need at least three people to remember this timeline to remember your world. Plus you'll need to have something be able to trigger our memories back in the event we need them. And you need to make clones of us that remember our home world by a certain something. Oh, and you need to make sure this timeline can be rewritten." The man stared at Paul.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Paul pointed to a book on the table. The man picked it up and sighed, Time Lines for Dummies.  
  
"This is an odd spectacle. But no matter, which three to pick." He paced until he had the three chosen. "According to the book I have to send Steena, Kid, and Serge. All because they play a part in keeping you guys in check, or are part of balancing this world. Well, your clones will not have the modifiers we implanted." Paul got Diss' attention and pointed to the book. Diss looked around trying to figure it out. He had no clue until he saw the author. It was written by Paul, which had actually fooled the man.  
  
"Well, no matter." The man said tossing the book down and typing on the keyboards. "This might hurt a whole lot." he said in a cold matter as whirring sounds filled the tubes. Diss looked up to be restrained by wires. He glanced at Shaun who had the same The Man. Paul on the other hand was managing to fend them off with his powers. A gas filled his tank and Paul fell unconscious. After awhile Diss and Shaun fell unconscious.  
  
"And as for the three on the beach. They will pose no problem for me." The man said as he prepared to send the three in the pod to the cloning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Here. Study these documents carefully, Lynx." The Man said outside on a hilltop.  
  
"I am to make sure no one disturbs them?" The Man nodded. Lynx studied each.  
  
"Not that it will happen, but what if they slip by me?" Lynx said not bothering to look at The Man.  
  
"Nothing, alert me at once however." Lynx gave him a suspicious look but continued reading, Paul, Shaun, and Diss. A woman walked up behind Lynx but stayed away at a reasonable distance.  
  
"She'll be your partner. Just make sure she doesn't remember anything. Understood?" Lynx nodded to The Man's request as he read about the girl.  
  
"I can read your mind." She said coldly as Lynx turned around.  
  
"Great. So you know tricks. Just don't use them on me." Lynx bated under his breath. The woman nodded and The Man clapped his hands together sending the two off. His plan was slowly beginning to gain momentum. And when it was at full range of motion, he would be unstoppable. 


	4. In the beginning

Chapter 1 In the Beginning  
  
Steena awoke slowly opening her eyes. She managed to get onto her elbows and look around. Serge and Kid were by a fire cooking. She didn't see anyone else.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Steena asked. Serge and Kid shrugged.  
  
"We were the only ones 'ere mate." Kid said looking at the night sky. Serge finished his meal and handed a plate to Steena and began filling it up.  
  
"We're on Opassa Beach." Serge said quietly eating.  
  
"I thought so." Steena said unsure. Kid looked at her oddly.  
  
"You got the funny feeling somethin's wrong with the others also?" Steena nodded. At least she wasn't alone. Serge gulped down his food and spoke softly,  
  
"Why don't we check out Termina when the sun rises tomorrow? Then we can get some sleep and feel refreshed for anything." They all agreed on it and continued eating.  
  
High atop a hill overlooking Opassa Beach was a man wearing a trench coat. Behind stalked Lynx when he joined him.  
  
"Those are the three who can bring back their memories. We should eliminate them." Lynx said icily.  
  
"I agree, but we don't have anything we can send their way." The man replied in a colder harsh tone.  
  
"We have found the second Masamune. It's resting at Death's Door." Lynx said calmly.  
  
"Good. Then we'll need to find both Einlanzers. Once we do we'll seal them up in Chronopolis so that we don't need to worry about the Chrono Shadow." Lynx nodded understanding the plan completely.  
  
"What about the other warriors who achieved the rank of Chrono?"  
  
"The Chrono Legionnaire is placed in one of the three hiding places. He is dormant. All three I believe don't know what they are, which is a good thing. The only threat I see right now is the Chrono Trigger. With the Chrono Cross in his possession he holds the key to our defeat." The man replied to Lynx. They both glared at Kid and Serge on the beach. The man then noticed something that made him growl in anger.  
  
"What is it?" Lynx asked.  
  
"They have Steena with them. She probably already knows something is different than she last remembers." The man said coolly. "No problem, I'll just have to exterminate her." Lynx looked at The man.  
  
"I think it would be wiser to let the Irrational One do the slaying if it comes to anything. I hardly doubt anyone can defeat him one on one. Not even we together could defeat that man."  
  
"Together we could defeat that man. I know more about him then you'll ever know. Besides, he is at a disadvantage." Lynx raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How so?" He asked.  
  
"With his memory wiped he already forgot his true way of thinking." The man started.  
  
"Ahh, I remember something about them." Lynx said stretching his mind trying to think of it.  
  
"Well. I took the liberty of taking a little reminder of him and placing it in a safe place." Lynx looked at him intrigued to find out what it was. The man revealed a small gold locket. Lynx took it and opened the inside contents. It revealed a picture of two young girls. One around 22, the other around 6 or 7, both blonds, the younger had blue eyes; the older had brownish hazel colored eyes.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Where is the second one?" Lynx asked.  
  
"I threw it into the Dead Sea, without any memory of what it is he'll just pass it by and not even think twice." Both men laughed as the mysterious man took the locket back and placed it around his neck. They both took one last look before departing into the darkness followed by a small group of Shadow Cats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Serge! Get up!" Steena said shaking Serge violently. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun had barley made it to the peak of the mountains far away. It had to at least be around 5:00 in the morning.  
  
"Ya lazy bum Serge! Get UP!" Kid said dropping a pale of water onto Serge. He squealed loudly as the icy water hit his bareback.  
  
"I'M UP!" He yelled glaring at Kid.  
  
"Tch, Uh huh! Thanks to me!" Serge just dropped the subject as he put his shirt on. They put out the fire and packed whatever they had found and set off for Termina.  
  
"My mom or at least the inhabitants of my home village should give us a tasty breakfast for a small fee." Kid and Steena all thought the idea was a good one. They continued down the road as they all talked merrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a loud groan a man slowly woke up. As he looked around he saw he was lying on a pile of bones.  
  
"You're lucky those bones were weak, they broke your fall pretty well." Came a voice. Instantly he snapped to attention looking around the area. A small skeleton was standing next to him. He instantly jumped back in shock before he could control himself.  
  
"Did you just talk?" The man asked the skeleton.  
  
"Of course I talked, you expect me to bark or something?" The skeleton said sarcastically. He jumped again not expecting a response. "What's your name buddy?"  
  
"My name?" He asked confused.  
  
"Ya you know, your name, that little thing that tells people how to distinguish you in a crowd?" The skeleton said again in the same tone. The man racked his brain hard trying to remember who he was. Every time he grasped something it slipped like wet soap in a fist. "It shouldn't be a brain teaser; I mean you've been going by it for awhile now haven't you?"  
  
"For the life of me I can't remember anything about me." The man trailed off.  
  
"Let's just call you Bob."  
  
"Only if you want to be missing a couple of bones you will!" The man cut him off quickly.  
  
"Ok.how about.George?"  
  
"No dice, and I'm not going to tell you about the rabbits either."  
  
"Patrick?" The skeleton asked hopefully.  
  
The man stopped a second before nodding, "Sounds good, so I'm Patrick and what do I call you?"  
  
"I'm Skelly."  
  
"Am I the only one that finds that corny?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Apparently, unless you have anything else to say I suggest we sleep now." Skelly said quickly. Patrick looked at the horizon to see that the sun was going down. He followed Skelly to the inside of the island where they eventually rested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a loud thump he hit the ground. He groaned as he felt pain jolt through his body. Looking around he saw green plants. Slowly trying to get up the man slowly got to his knees before falling unable to get up, he rested his cheek on the earth and felt strength slowly build up in him.  
  
"Who-um You-um?" A small girl said. She looked at the man curiously before looking at the sky.  
  
"I don't know, but I sure don't feel too hot." the man mumbled.  
  
"Are you-um my-um Father?" she asked hopefully. He did look a lot like her lost father.  
  
"I don't know kid, but do me a favor ok?" The man mumbled.  
  
"What?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Don't talk so loud. My head is ringing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are nowhere." Came a soft reply from a man's voice.  
  
"Okay, next question, who am I?" A man looked at him and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"My name is Miguel, and I was hoping you could tell me who YOU were."  
  
"Well that's the trick. I don't know my name. Where I am, who I am, what I am, anything!" Miguel walked up to the man and helped him up.  
  
"The best I can do is helping tell you where you are, nowhere." Miguel said softly.  
  
"Really, that's very descriptive." Miguel laughed softly.  
  
"However, the official name of the place you are currently at is none other than the Dead Sea." Miguel looked at the man carefully.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have this strange image popping in my head and you are in it. You were mounted on top of me ready to punch me into nothing. "  
  
"Better than I was thinking at first." Miguel laughed again.  
  
"Would you care for some food?"  
  
"No Miguel. I would like to know who I am. Now if you would excuse me I must go and look for something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. But something's telling me to look for it." Miguel pondered what he meant but shrugged it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That'll be 25 gil." Said the cashier.  
  
"Very well." Serge said handing out 25 Gil to the cashier.  
  
"Thank you very much sir. Enjoy your hecrum soup." Serge smiled as he brought three bowls of soup to a table. Steena looked around and her face was covered with a troubled look.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Kid said blowing softly on a spoonful of soup.  
  
"Something's wrong. I got this feeling about something that is wrong with this world. If you guys noticed the local book library has no books on Dragons. Not one."  
  
"So? It's a small town." Kid replied taking a sip of her soup.  
  
"Well, she does prove a point. This town is very big about myths and legends. I do remember this one book about the Water God." Serge chipped in taking a bite of his bread.  
  
"So whatta ya sayin mate?" Kid asked confused.  
  
"No dragons exist in this world." Steena said calmly taking her first sip of the soup.  
  
"And that's bad because.?" Kid asked trying to figure it all out.  
  
"Even if we did defeat the Time Devourer the Dragons and their legends would live on don't ya think?" Serge said cluing in Kid. She got the big picture now. Serge took a sip of his soup and then pointed to a girl.  
  
"Let's test a theory." Serge said quietly getting up. The girl was a brunette and had an apron around her waste. Serge walked up to her and asked politely, "Do you know who I am?" The girl looked at him and replied shortly after,  
  
"Someone who is in my way?" Serge tried to hide his feelings as he stepped back.  
  
"Your name is Leena right?" She nodded her head.  
  
"Why does it matter?" she asked.  
  
"Do you know anyone by the name of Serge?" She shook her head. It confirmed Steena's feelings. Even in the other world Serge had died at an early age. Enough time for Leena to know the name.  
  
"Nice talking to you." Leena said in a weird voice. Serge just waved and went back to his soup.  
  
"Freaky." Kid said quietly. Steena ate quietly.  
  
"Ya guys wanna know what's worse than death?" Serge asked quietly. They nodded. "Being forgotten." They remained quiet as Serge continued his food consumption.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"That's not good." The man said trailing off. "They found out. I gotta make sure they don't find the clones of Diss and the other's." Lynx popped up behind The man.  
  
"Angry as usual, you sure do have a lot to be angry about." The man glared at Lynx for his comment.  
  
"Why don't you stalk the clone at Marbule? Make sure no one knows who he is and create some stupid myth that he's an insane psycho killer. Got it?" Lynx nodded once slowly and left with a small group of Shadow Cats. The man looked at Steena carefully.  
  
"She can't reach Termina. Or else they'll find one of the clones." The man turned on a heel and left the area with his own Shadow Cats following in pursuit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are. Two hours of walking and we make it!" Steena said happily as everyone in the town was busy walking around doing this and that. Kid took in the air and grew very excited. She jumped onto several crates getting higher until she was at the peak.  
  
"Looks like the Viper Parade! Glad to know he's still around!" Kid yelled back to them.  
  
"That's a relief. But what are the chances of him remembering who we are?" Serge asked Steena. Steena shrugged. She took a look around and her eyes fell upon a tall muscular man who was walking away. Something about him seemed familiar.  
  
"Is that my eyes or is that Shaun!" Kid yelled. Steena had something inside her click and she realized it was Shaun. She began to run to him when a man stepped in front of her.  
  
"Sorry." The man said icily. Steena looked at him and tried to look under his hood. The man quickly walked away before when he stopped and deliberately tripped Kid. She fell to the ground hard and Serge stopped his pursuit on Shaun to help Kid up. Steena wondered why The man would do that and decided to follow him. She followed him all over town until she realized she was walking in a pattern. She gave up the chase and went back to Kid and Serge who were at the docks.  
  
"He already was way off into the ocean when we arrived. Where were you?" Serge asked.  
  
"Following the guy that tripped Kid," Steena said annoyed. Kid looked around the crowd and spotted The man looking at them high atop a crate.  
  
"He's up there mate!" Kid said pointing to him. Serge and Steena both advanced on The man when he took out a red sword and jumped down into the crowd causing everyone to back away. Steena realized she was only going into battle weaponless. Serge drew up his Swallow.  
  
"Oh just bring it!" The man said as he charged at them full speed. He swung in a hard left hitting Steena hard and causing her to fall down clutching her wound in pain. Serge did a few blocks before he was able to bash away with his own offense. With two swift motions The man had the upper edge again and eventually was able to trip Serge. Dragoons entered the area quickly when one shouted,  
  
"By order of the Acacia Dragoons I order you stop your fighting!" The man laughed as the Dragoons doubled in numbers. He held his hand open facing the Dragoons and electricity shot out of the fingertips blowing all of the Dragoons down.  
  
"What the?" Steena said puzzled. The man drew up his sword and walked over to Steena. He crouched over her and looked at her through his hood. She tried to see the face but couldn't make it out.  
  
"Good-bye." The man said coldly as he lifted the weapon up. Steena recognized the Masamune now that she was closer to it. The man was about to get off the death strike when Kid jumped out from The man's left and kicked him away.  
  
"Take that!" Kid said about to stab The man with her dagger. The man was already on his feet when Kid landed. "How'd ya move so bloody fast?" The man laughed before he was gone in a blink. Kid searched the nearby area and found he was gone.  
  
"He used electricity like Paul does!" Steena said getting up slowly.  
  
"Ya, but it could have been an element." Serge said quietly.  
  
"No way. It was to well concentrated to be an element. He was able to arc it so that all the Dragoons were fried at once." Serge sighed knowing she was right.  
  
"So either it's tha freak or someone who is like tha freak." Kid chipped in annoyed with the situation. "Either way it isn't good if they attacked us." Steena nodded knowing very well Kid was right. Be it Paul or one man from his world with the same powers or something else, he was a threat. And worst of all he carried the Masamune. The deadly blade that draws out one's hatred. Serge picked Steena up and took her to see a doctor. Kid followed thinking about Shaun.  
  
"It doesn't make sense though. That was Shaun. So why is he here?" Steena and Serge shrugged having no clue. "I hope we were just wrong the whole time." Kid muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was close." The man said to Lynx wiping off some dirt on his coat.  
  
"And you tell me to be careful." Lynx commented under his breath. The man shot a dirty look at Lynx and continued on,  
  
"We need to find a way to eliminate Steena. She poses a great threat to us. They can't be allowed to find the whereabouts of the clones." Lynx nodded understanding.  
  
"I'll send an army of Shadow Cats to slow them down for now. Perhaps we should send in the girl." Lynx offered.  
  
"No, they'll be able to pull her back from the wiping. She's not ready yet. Not until she takes care of Dissinger." The man replied icily. Lynx nodded understanding. He wished he could rid himself of The man, but he was too powerful. To cross him was suicide. For now he had to deal with the pressure of being an infidel to The man. Soon he would try the slow process of mind controlling The man. The man glared at Lynx.  
  
"Send the cats. It looks like they are going after Shaun's clone!" The man ordered pointing to the docks. Lynx nodded once as the sky above them began to grow dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"So you're Miguel."  
  
"Yes, and I really wish you'd stop throwing stuff everywhere. You're bound to break something!" Miguel said softly as he dodged a toaster being tossed at his head. "Like my head!" Miguel said louder catching The man's attention.  
  
"Sorry." And he began to look around again.  
  
"What are you looking for anyway?" Miguel asked annoyed as another piece of debris flew his way.  
  
"No clue. I was told to look for something, so I'm looking." This puzzled Miguel. He looked down and saw a gold chain before it was tossed away attached to a broken piece of a wall.  
  
"Is it small?" Miguel asked ducking another incoming object. The man crawled through an air duct as his reply echoed,  
  
"Like I said, no clue!" The man popped out the other end shortly after. "Nope, not here." He said softly dusting himself off and crawling into another air duct. He entered through the top and came out the bottom. Miguel thought of The man as a rat. "Nope, not here." He said dusting himself off before jumping into a pile of garbage.  
  
"Um, why dust yourself off when your going to get dirty ten seconds later?" Miguel asked.  
  
"One must always look presentable in any circumstance." The man replied.  
  
"Right." Miguel said trailing off trying to understand the odd logic. "Well, I guess I could find something in here somewhere." Miguel said looking around for the gold chain he saw earlier.  
  
"OUU!" The man squealed with delight. He brought out a diary and held it in pride. "A thingy!" The man opened the book and took out a coupon to a bookstore. He tossed the book to the side and Miguel grabbed it carefully. He looked at the diary and his eyes widened.  
  
"T-T-T-THIS IS WAZUKI'S DIARY!" Miguel said in shock. The man looked at Miguel as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Wazuki was my old friend. My best friend to be exact." Miguel said skimming through the diary. "My god." Miguel was trailing off as he slowly sat down. The man began searching again as he encouraged Miguel to read something.  
  
"Go on!" Miguel cleared his throat and began to read carefully.  
  
"Today I met Margi for the first time. I was too embarrassed to talk to her, and Miguel was kind enough to point that out to the whole world. At first I was mad, but I have to admit. If it wasn't for Miguel I wouldn't have met Margi and been able to get her to go out with me." Miguel laughed softly.  
  
"Remember that day?" The man said softly as he tossed a stuffed bear to the side.  
  
"Very clearly." Miguel said softly being reminded of his past. "I miss Wazuki." Miguel said as his eyes began to water up.  
  
"Well Miguel." The man said softly as he picked up a wallet and looked at it. "If it means anything to you, I'll be your friend." Miguel looked at The man as he jumped into another pipe and came out the other end in front of Miguel. "Wadda ya say?" Miguel laughed as he nodded.  
  
"It's nice to have friends." The man crawled back in the whole and shrieked jumping out into Miguel's arms.  
  
"IT'S A BIG MONSTER IN THERE!" Miguel dropped The man and looked in the hole. Miguel looked into the eyes of a squirrel. He began to laugh as he looked at it. The squirrel jumped onto The man and crawled all over him until it rested on his head. Miguel fell down laughing as he tried to breath. The man looked nervous until he laughed. Both couldn't control themselves as they laughed hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Serge slashed another Shadow Cat away as he rebounded and slashed again to finish it off.  
  
"Ya got Deja vu yet?" Kid yelled as she kicked a cat away. Steena didn't reply to bother as she looked around. She kicked an incoming cat away and swung her blade fiercely as she cut the throat of another Shadow Cat. Kid and Serge were able to strike together at once effectively.  
  
"There are not as many as there were before." Serge noticed as he pointed the information out to everyone. Steena took advantage of an open window and concentrated all her strength until she was able to cast a bright light. Soon all the cats were gone and the sky was back to normal.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Serge said rubbing his head. "Shadow's can't survive the Holy Light spell."  
  
"Hurrah, you defeated my kittens. Now I'll have to make sure you don't go anywhere!" Lynx yelled as he casted a large black orb at Serge. Kid tripped Serge so the orb missed.  
  
"Some people don't take a hint when they die." Kid muttered glaring at Lynx.  
  
"I thought Lynx was dead?" Serge asked stupidly. Steena dove in and kicked Lynx in the stomach and did a roundhouse kick that landed on Lynx's jaw. Steena sprawled to the floor clutching her wound before getting back up. Lynx landed on the floor as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Steena was diving in for another attack when The man jumped into the battle and tackled her down. Steena was able to lift both legs onto The man's stomach and hoist him off of her. Lynx was already about to strike when a dagger knocked his Scythe out of his hand. The man kicked Steena away and yelled,  
  
"We gotta get out of here. Viper's men are coming!" Lynx and The man quickly fled form the scene as Kid picked up her blade.  
  
"That's right ya chickens. RUN!" she taunted. Serge helped Steena up as Dragoons arrived to the combat area.  
  
"Like, what's going on here?" Came the all too familiar voice of Marcy.  
  
"Two men attacked us while we were trying to get into our boat." Marcy looked oddly as she motioned for the Dragoons to take a hike.  
  
"I'd believe ya if ya weren't so stupid." Marcy said coldly. Serge looked at Marcy confused. "Don't act dumb! That boat belongs to Acacia Dragoons!" Kid and Steena sighed heavily as they drew their weapons. Another fight was about to begin. As Marcy pulled on her gloves a large dart hit her in the side as she fell down. Steena was the first to see what happened.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just a tranquilizer dart from something." Steena said calmly. Kid jumped into the boat, as did Serge. Steena grabbed Marcy and placed her in the boat applying a soft cloth.  
  
"Why tha bloody hell does she 'ave ta come?" Kid asked.  
  
"She'll be useful." Steena said with a devilish grin on her face. Kid just muttered her complaints while Serge steered the boat to Guldove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Skelly said quickly.  
  
"Morning dead guy who'll die again if he tries to be cheerful around me ever again," Patrick mumbled sadistically. Skelly took a step back not having a full measure of The man.  
  
"Not a morning person?"  
  
"Never was, now excuse me as I slowly become lucid." Patrick said grabbing his head as he got up. He looked around the area before getting up. "Excuse me a second," he slowly walked off.  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"Bathroom, you think I can hold it forever?" He said walking off.  
  
"There goes the world's strangest man." Skelly said softly.  
  
"DAMNIT!" The man blared as he began hitting the ground.  
  
"I thought you said you were a dead shot." Lynx taunted. The man turned to Lynx and grabbed him by his collar. "Must we always be violent with each other?" Lynx yawned tiredly.  
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THEY'LL FIND SHAUN AND THEN THEY'LL BRING HIM BACK!" Lynx understood perfectly.  
  
"Yes, but what were to happen if we killed Shaun before they got there?" Lynx grinned. The man grunted loudly as he slapped Lynx with his backhand.  
  
"YOU FOOL, WE CAN'T KILL THE CLONES!" He shoved the book, Time Lines For Dummies, In Lynx's face.  
  
"Obviously I know you're a dummy, why are you shoving this book in my face?" Lynx said annoyed rubbing his face with his paw where he was slapped.  
  
"Here, read this!" Lynx read the passage carefully allowed.  
  
"Don't kill any clones." Lynx thought it was pretty simple to understand. He took the book out of The man's hands as he looked at the author. Something about it seemed vaguely odd and familiar. He dismissed it pocketing the book. "We'll need to get there first and slow them down while Shaun is busy doing whatever the hell he is doing." The man screamed in anger again.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU READ THE DAMN DOCUMENTS? SHAUN LIVES IN GULDOVE!" Lynx remained quiet as he spoke softly his next words.  
  
"Oh." The man grabbed Lynx as he dragged him away. "Might want to inform me of where we are going?" The man replied quickly.  
  
"Chronopolis. We're going to see if we can convince Shaun through his programming to take a leave of absence." Lynx nodded as he broke free and walked with The man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
The man watched as the little girl went around gathering various berries. He didn't know why but just watching her run around was calming. He looked around when the girl ran over to him.  
  
"Here-um, eat!" She said grinning ear to ear. The man nodded eating a few of the berries and smiling, as they tasted great.  
  
"You're good at this.who taught you to collect berries like this?" He asked.  
  
"You did-um daddy!" The girl said solemnly.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me daddy?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Cause you are.aren't you?" She asked tears filling her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Skelly what is there to eat in this infernal place?" Patrick asked bitterly.  
  
Skelly shrugged, "I haven't eaten in years. Look at me! I'm skin and bones!"  
  
"Skelly, enough with the puns already!" Patrick said quickly.  
  
"Or what you'll PUNish me?" Skelly said jokingly. Patrick growled as he went off looking for food. Skelly tagged along behind him. "Pat man, why the sour attitude?" Skelly asked.  
  
"I'm hungry." Patrick said tersely. His stomach growled to underline his statement.  
  
"Well you might be able to fish for something." Skelly said quietly.  
  
Patrick spun around facing his friend, "Fish with what? I don't have a fricking POLE!"  
  
"It was just an idea you weren't meant to shoot it down!" Skelly blared back.  
  
"Whatever Bones." Patrick mumbled smiling.  
  
"What was that?" Skelly asked.  
  
"I said whatever Bones," Patrick said chuckling now. He kept chuckling until he saw a small flaming creature make its way to him. He watched in awe as it approached, Skelly started shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Pat.that's a will o' the wisp man, you don't want to mess with this thing!" Skelly said starting to back off. Patrick merely dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't think we get a choice in the matter." He said before ducking as a fireball flew over his head. Skelly joined him at his side tightening the gloves on his hands. Patrick had to back off from the high heat, but amazingly it was as if the heat was feeding him as new energy immediately coursed through his veins. Skelly smacked the Will o' the Wisp hard with his gloves a few times before backing off. Patrick got an idea and started throwing dirt at the creature slowly putting out its flames. "Toodles." Patrick said as he did a roundhouse kick sending the Will o' the Wisp flying into a pile of bones before it exploded into a huge fireball.  
  
"Toodles?" Skelly asked incredulously.  
  
"Don't ask me.it just popped out." 


	5. Memories

Chapter 2 Memories  
  
"Just as I thought, changed." Steena said holding back the tear in her eye. Guldove was completely changed. No more huts or anything. Just a seaport for commerce and trade.  
  
"Listen Steena, maybe they just relocated the shrine." Serge offered. Steena shook her head.  
  
"There are no more dragons. All I thought about when I was a little girl was being able to see the legends and learn as much as I could about Dragons. It all changed when my mentor began to get very ill. I eventually had to replace her and keep on the legends. In short, no dragons, no shrine maidens." Kid and Serge just remained quiet as Steena looked at the shops in front of her. Serge was the first to spot the objective. He tapped Steena on the shoulder and pointed high to a hammock where a man slept lazily. Kid saw The man also and began to run up to him when Steena stopped her. Steena pointed to a shadow cat that just ran into the shadows at the foot of the ladder leading up to hammock.  
  
"It has ta be him now!" Kid said determined to get through. Steena looked at Marcy who remained still. Serge pointed to another area and Kid and Steena looked to see a little girl with blond curly hair running into an alley.  
  
"I know, but let's deal with Shaun first." Steena ordered. They all approached the ladder when from behind came a familiar voice.  
  
"Where do you think you three are going?" They all turned around to see Shaun.  
  
"SHAUN!" They all screamed at once. They went to run up to him when next to Shaun appeared The man with the red sword drawn.  
  
"Uh huh, Shaun." The man taunted as the Shaun image went away. Steena grabbed the nearest object and hurled it up to the hammock. The man laughed as it missed shattering below the hammock. "Fools." The man bated under his breath swinging his sword weightlessly.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT RACKET?" came Shaun's voice from high above. "HEY MISTER, NO WEAPONS POLICY!" The man hurled a thunderbolt at Shaun. Steena looked the other way as did Kid when Serge laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's immune to thunder." Serge chuckled out. Kid and Steena looked to see The man walk away angry. Shaun jumped down from where he was at and looked at Steena, Serge, and Kid.  
  
"How did you know that?" Shaun asked carefully.  
  
"We know a lot about you, Shaun." Steena said in her intimidating tone. Shaun looked at her dumbly before he ran up the ladder, grabbed a bag and jumped back down.  
  
"Wherever you are going, I would like to join you." Shaun said rather quickly. Steena nodded smiling leading everyone to the boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Patrick sighed looking up at the stars. He got lost in their infinite possibilities. He let his mind wander aimlessly as he watched them. Skelly rested nearby wondering how the stars could hold so much for his friend. Patrick continued his star gazing as pictures started entering his mind. A girl, two men, and finally another man lying on the ground bleeding from various major wounds filled his mind. He frowned sitting up clutching his head.  
  
"You ok Pat?" Skelly asked concerned.  
  
"I think I'm remembering things." Patrick responded.  
  
"What?" Skelly asked interested now.  
  
"I can't remember." He said slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So tell me, what is it like to live in this place?" The man said to Miguel as he tossed a chair across the room.  
  
"Clean until you came." Miguel said jokingly. The man gave Miguel a dirty look and continued rummaging through the wastes. He spotted a gold locket and he placed it carefully in his pocket continuing his search for his item he lost. Miguel got up and looked around. The squirrel was always two feet behind The man and was grabbing anything of taste.  
  
"It won't leave me alone!" The man said annoyed dropping a peanut in front of it. The squirrel ate the peanut and continued to follow. Miguel laughed as he sat closer to the man.  
  
"Listen, it looks like you found yourself a friend. Use it!" The man looked at the squirrel carefully into its black beady eyes and said slowly,  
  
"Go bug Miguel." The squirrel ran up to Miguel, up his legs, up under his shirt all the way to the inside of his orange hat.  
  
"Not exactly what I had planned." Miguel said dodging an incoming book.  
  
"You are pretty good at dodging things." The man said tossing a book to the side.  
  
"It's sad really," Miguel sighed finishing. "When everyone aims for you at dodge ball when you're a kid." The man stopped and began laughing as he picked up a ball and hit Miguel in the head.  
  
"I could see that." The man taunted laughing with Miguel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you mean to tell me that I am from another world? PERPOSTROUS!" Shaun blared as he steered the boat to Fort Dragonia. Steena sighed as she thought of Paul. Kid and Serge continued to convince Shaun of his true nature as Steena sat at the peak of the boat. She felt two strange presences behind her and she turned to see Samantha and Catherine, Paul's older and younger sisters.  
  
"Why are you here?" Steena asked quietly.  
  
"We can't find Paul. He's nowhere to be found. We found Diss, but were not aloud to tell you." Samantha said bluntly.  
  
"We can only tell you where Paul is through charades." Catherine said sadly.  
  
"You guys have really harsh restrictions." Steena commented quietly.  
  
"Ya. It really bites sometimes." Catherine muttered.  
  
"Hey, what did we tell you about those words?" Samantha scolded.  
  
"We?" Steena asked stupidly.  
  
"Here's a hint. There's three Paul's scattered through both worlds. One is your boyfriend, and our brother. The other isn't him, acting as FATE until the computer is rebuilt. The third is a clone without Paul's enhancements." Samantha carefully expressed to clue in Steena. Kid and Serge looked at Steena and the two girls vanished.  
  
"Why do ya look like you just saw a ghost?" Kid asked.  
  
"I just did." Steena said shrugging them off isolating herself again.  
  
"Hmm." Shaun said as they approached Fort Dragonia's main shore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, a Tiny Tim action figure. With real working cane that turns into a bazooka!" Miguel said ripping open the box. The man shook his head as he picked up another book tossing it behind him hitting Miguel's hat off. Miguel didn't care. He had a Tiny Tim in his hands as he set up a small brigade of Army Men.  
  
"Boom. Ah! We're taking heavy fire. SHA BOOM!" Miguel said as he smiled. The man and his squirrel stared at Miguel blinking when needed.  
  
"Um, Miguel.Never mind." The man said shaking his head pocketing a picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Patrick sighed heavily as he began to resort the bones that would be his bed for now. Looking around he felt the heat against his skin and had an eerie calm come over him. He moved the last one and saw that he had made it for two people, not one. Frowning he thought about how that could have happened, especially since the only other person around never needed sleep.  
  
"Something wrong Pat?" Skelly asked.  
  
"Bones. I just made a bed for two." Patrick said slowly.  
  
"Yeah so? I mean listen man I don't sleep with any guy on the firs-" Skelly was cut off.  
  
"I know it wasn't for you and that's just gross Bones"  
  
"If not for me then who?"  
  
"No idea, but I think it has to do with those memories that resurfaced and disappeared."  
  
"Alright man, if you remember anything then tell me ok? For now I'll just make my rounds and let you sleep." Patrick nodded lying down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth uh, what was your name again?" The man said embarrassed.  
  
"Leah!" The little girl said quickly.  
  
"Right, Leah. Well to tell you the truth Leah. I have no idea who or where I am. Maybe if you tell me your dad's name." The man offered.  
  
"David." Leah said quicker than before.  
  
"Hmm, nope. No bells ringing. Maybe we should take a look around here." The man offered.  
  
"Um, Is it alright if I, um, call you daddy then?" Leah asked hopefully. The man shook his head.  
  
"Not till I am sure. I don't want to get your hopes up. But you can call me Dave." He said. Leah smiled agreeing to the conditions. Together they got up as Leah began prancing away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MY GOD THAT WAS BRUTAL IN THERE!" Shaun said fanning himself off.  
  
"We told you this place was near a volcano!" Kid said annoyed.  
  
"Well, let's enter the Fort no-" Steena's sentence was interrupted by an arrow. It landed three feet away from Serge's feet.  
  
"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, enters this place without getting through me first." Came the very clear sound of a very familiar voice. Shaun grabbed his knife and Serge prepped his Swallow. Kid drew her dagger as the owner of the voice came into full view.  
  
"Diss?" Kid asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know how you know my name, but I'm not letting you in here just because you knew," Diss replied expertly hiding his confusion.  
  
"We need to get through." Steena pleaded.  
  
"Not until you get by me." Diss said cracking his knuckles and neck. He tossed the bow aside as he un-strapped his staff from his back. Serge dove in and was hit in the stomach and thwacked in the head as Diss whirled around with a roundhouse kick to Kid who was diving in. Shaun charged and was arm dragged away as Diss got up twirling his staff. Serge slowly got up and tackled Diss as Kid regrouped and hit Diss hard with the hilt of her dagger. Diss blew them all away with fire as Shaun looked in amazement.  
  
"Whoa." Shaun said dropping his knife. Diss glared at everyone twirling his staff in one hand juggling a ball of fire in his hand.  
  
"Play with fire and you're gonna get burned." Diss taunted as Kid slowly got up. Diss kicked her in the mid section and hit Serge in the back of the head with his staff. Steena sighed as she dropped her bags. She began to chant a spell when Diss charged and slammed her into a tree. Shaun looked around as he toyed with an idea. He was surprised as he picked up a boulder twice his size with ease. Diss was also surprised as Shaun grinned tossing the boulder at Diss. He shot fire at the rock but it still landed on him. Slowly however it melted away. Diss slowly got up and managed to knock out Shaun in hand-to-hand combat. Steena slowly got up and glared at Diss.  
  
"You better step down." Steena said coldly. "I have a man who's waiting to get back to me, and you ain't stopping me."  
  
"You can kiss my ass. I don't give a damn about your jabroni boyfriend or whatever. You ain't gonna beat me woman." Steena glared wildly as she tossed her sword to the side. She cracked her whole body as she charged at Diss. He attempted to jump over her flying tackle but was surprised as he hit face first into dust. He slowly got up and was kicked in the face hard as he slowly stood dazed before falling face first into the dirt again. Again he slowly got up as Steena kneed him in the stomach and did an uppercut to finish off Diss. Kid stood impressed. Serge stood in shock. She glared at Diss.  
  
"Don't ever talk down about my boyfriend." She muttered under her breath. She grabbed her bags stepping on Diss walking to the fort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um, new plan." The man said to Lynx who was busy covering his eyes.  
  
"Is it over?" Lynx said looking behind his hands.  
  
"This was not in the plans." The man said again staring at Steena.  
  
"Was she supposed to flatten Diss like that?" Lynx said astonished that the last person he ever thought in that group to be able to whip some ass, did so. "I mean, DAMN!" Lynx said.  
  
"Better call that psychic again." The man muttered.  
  
"Mrs. Leo I think her name was." Lynx informed.  
  
"Have you ever seen a shrine maiden do that?" The man said trailing off.  
  
"No. They only fight when they have to. And they're not supposed to hurt someone THAT bad." Lynx slowly backed away from the ledge. "You can forget me stopping them at the fort. If you want to delay them that bad do it yourself. I may have nine lives but I ain't gonna waste them!" Lynx went behind a tree out of sight as the man followed. Somehow, someway, Steena was given outside help. He had to know who it was, and how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dave looked around the area. He did remember something strange about rocks. He seemed to have this fascination with them. But it was more than just a fascination. It seemed more like the rocks were calling to him. He dismissed his private thoughts for the while as Leah began to swing across a large pond. As he began to study the area a flash shot in his head. In the image was himself, a man with a strange staff, and another man juggling a ball of energy in his hands. Before he could think twice about it Leah interrupted his thoughts. He tried to recall the image, but it was no use. He smiled at Leah taking another look before they headed off to a new area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yo, Serge. You weren't kidding about these powers!" Shaun said excitedly. Kid nodded her head wide eyed giving the impression that 'she told you so'. Steena just frowned the whole way to the fort. And the inside didn't help either. It was a fort, looked just like they remembered. But no lore written about dragons anywhere could be found. It took no less than five minutes for Steena to realize the place was a fort to guard the dead of the Acacia Dragoons. Kid and Serge were busy checking the names for anyone they knew while Shaun was testing out his remembered powers. Steena sat down in a chair and checked out the grave before her. She began to turn pale white as she motioned for Serge and Kid to walk over.  
  
"Bloody hell.." Kid whispered.  
  
"It's Glenn's." Serge whispered back. 


	6. Who Are You?

Chapter 3 Who Are You?  
  
Patrick woke up looking around. Skelly began walking over to him when he held up a hand for silence. Skelly paused waiting silently for Patrick when he grunted slowly getting up.  
  
"Morning?" Skelly asked cautiously. His only reply was a grunt as Patrick pulled his shirt jacket on. He got up walking off and Skelly took it as a good sign. As Patrick walked off Skelly started following him. He held up his hand again and mumbled,  
  
"Bathroom." He kept walking quietly towards where the grave was. Skelly tried to stop him but he simply ignored him as he continued his walk.  
  
"That boy is walking into a world of pain.." Skelly muttered as he started crouching forward.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked forward as he saw two people ahead of him. The man on the left, no not a man, a Cat man had a deadly looking scythe ready. The one on the right was a beautiful woman in his opinion. She had two daggers in hand. She had brown hair and seductive gray eyes. She wore a pair of pants and a shirt. She also wore a trench coat that seemed to mask her true musculature.  
  
"W-w-w-who are you" Patrick stammered.  
  
"We're your destiny," The cat man said.  
  
"And you are Patrick Eric Dissinger.." The woman said haughtily as if the name were an insult itself. Patrick got into a fighting position slowly as if trying to hide it. The cat man spoke slowly and deliberately.  
  
"You have two choices, a quick easy death if you don't resist. Or a redefinition of pain before you die," The cat man said disdainfully.  
  
"Either of you got a coin?" Patrick said quickly. Both looked at him curiously. He repeated the question, while they both were looking through their pockets he jumped the cat man attacking. "Because I need it to make a phone call after I am through with you!"  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is freaking me out.." Kid said quietly. Steena nodded as she walked to the central pillar. She tried everything she knew, but the pillar wouldn't reveal the secret elevator. She turned to leave with the others out the front door only to be stopped by Diss.  
  
"You ain't leaving with the spoils you stole. Grave robbers!" Diss shouted. Steena sighed as she brushed right past Diss ignoring him. Steena was just able to dodge the incoming fireball. "Strike one." Diss growled. Steena dropped her bags and took out her sword. Diss charged and was swatted to the side into a rock. He slowly got up and charged after Steena who was leaving again. He tackled her from behind and pinned her in a full nelson arching up on her spine while sitting on it. Kid and the others were about to help when the sound of thunder echoed in the background. The lightening struck close to Diss and Steena allowing Steena the opportunity to escape Diss' hold. She did a hard roundhouse kick to Diss' head and he stumbled around momentarily.  
  
"Mommy, I want a pony.." mumbled Diss before falling flat on his face. Steena had this wicked look in her eyes as she glared at Diss.  
  
"I'm going scouting!" Steena yelled to the others. Before anyone could stop her she was gone.  
  
"Do ya think Paul influenced her enough?" Kid asked annoyed. Serge sighed sitting down while Kid checked on Diss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn." Miguel muttered as he looked at his friend. Just seconds ago he managed to change the clear skies to a violent thunderstorm.  
  
"I have no idea where that came from." the man said carefully. "What the HELL was that all about?" he asked himself more than anyone else. He had somehow summoned lightening to strike somewhere off in another place and he nearly killed two people in the process. But something told him to do it.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you just randomly did that?" Miguel asked astonished. The man replied slowly and quietly like he was making it up as he went along.  
  
"Ya, I think I have this strange ability to control this element. That was the only time I truly felt alive. When the electricity was running through my blood. The power Miguel! MY GOD THE POWER!" The man began to lose it at the end as Miguel wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.  
  
"Well, if you're insane you sure are in the right place." Miguel muttered to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick snarled as he began pummeling the cat man. The girl pulled him off as Patrick clawed at him, but he stopped moving as she pressed a dagger to his throat. The clawing had pulled a necklace out from under his robes. The necklace had one ornament. A small ring hung from the necklace. A flash of fire lit Patrick's eyes as he saw it. The images replayed in his mind again as the cat man slowly got up and raised his scythe for a deathblow.  
  
"Give her back her engagement ring.." Patrick said coldly.  
  
"What's wrong Patrick, little angry?" The cat man said mockingly.  
  
"No Lynx, and My name is DISS!" Diss said angrily as he caused flame to erupt over his body. The girl backed off to avoid being burned as Diss slowly got up facing Lynx. He stretched forth his hand as the fire expanded into a strip. The strip slowly took the form of his long dormant dragon staff. Lynx's eyes bulged as he saw what happened.  
  
"How." He began.  
  
"That ring belongs to Christy, give it back to her!" Diss said his voice dripping icily. The girl moved in quickly and Diss merely sidestepped her letting her rush before him. "I'll take care of you later darling. I don't want to hurt you too badly."  
  
"I think you should want to hurt me more, especially since I'm NOT your darling!" She said lunging at him. He grabbed her hand by the wrist and twisted in a well-practiced maneuver flipping her onto her back. He slashed at Lynx, who appeared to be charging an attack. Lynx cursed as he stopped charging to block feebly. Diss continued his attack until he slashed and was stopped mid-slash. He tried to continue the attack, but couldn't no matter how hard he try. The girl walked into his field of vision. "Easier than I thought. You have no defenses at all, even a baby could-" She stopped as she felt him push into her mind. As she tried desperately to push him out he finished the slash with every ounce of reserved energy.  
  
Lynx barely moved in time. The girl looked at him confused as she finally got him out of her mind. She pounced Patrick as they both skidded towards the edge of the cliff. He pushed her off him as he saw Skelly run into the battle.  
  
"Skelly, NO!" Diss shouted as Lynx quickly swung at head level. In mere seconds Skelly's skull was shattered from the scythe blow and the body dropped limply. Diss felt overwhelming guilt and grief as the Girl moved to an attack position.  
  
"Now you die, like your friend!" She said as Diss felt an overwhelming push against him. He fell off the cliff hurdling to the sea below.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did he hit water?" Lynx asked quickly. The girl looked over the edge nodding as she saw a large splash. Lynx sighed to his relief, "At least we got both done at the same time, and he's immersed in water."  
  
"Why's that important?" She asked.  
  
"Helps keep him dead. That's all you need to know." Lynx said gruffly. She looked at the ring around his neck and got a funny look on her face. He grumbled seeing it and put her to sleep before she came around. Quickly stuffing it under his robes he looked at it only to see a small- engraved message. The inscription read:  
  
"To Christy, with all my heart and Soul, Diss."  
  
~*~  
  
As Dave and Leah walked down the path a loud roar filled the air. Instantly Leah jumped high into a tree and began to climb higher shouting at Dave.  
  
"GET IN, UM TREE!" Dave looked around as he realized a large dinosaur was charging right at him. He looked around and saw a large boulder next to him, and a mace beside it.  
  
"UH-OH!" Dave said quickly realizing he was limited to few options. He grabbed the mace and hurled it at the dinosaur. It hit square on the nose angering it some more. Its sharp claws retracted as it swung at Dave in a deathblow. Dave ducked and covered himself bracing for the doom sure to arrive.  
  
"Dear god almighty take pity on my soul!" Dave screamed. He closed his eyes and held himself tightly as he felt vibrations from the ground. He waited a few moments before he opened his eyes. He heard a distinct scratching as he realized he was completely surrounded by rock.  
  
"What in the blue hell." Dave muttered in wonder.  
  
He held his hands forward and placed them on the rocks. Slowly he could feel the odd connection between him and the earth. He closed his eyes as he violently ripped the rock barrier apart and took two shattered pieces bashing away at the dinosaur. He lashed out violently cracking the dinosaur's skull with a hammer like hit and he continued pounding the beast. He stopped as he dropped the two rock fragments and fell unconscious tired.  
  
~*~  
  
The man sat at the computer console watching in absolute disgust. Diss had remembered his fire powers. Shaun remembered his rock powers. And Paul had somehow managed to change the weather in a different dimension. His plans were being thrown into disarray. He slowly picked up the phone. He dialed a few digits on it and then waited.  
  
"Mrs. Leo speaking." Came a female voice.  
  
"I'd like to know what my future looks like." The man said rather edgy.  
  
"Please hold for a few moments while I prepare for your reading." The man waited tapping his fingers as he slowly waited for five minutes. "Thank you for holding dear. Now, please hold while I take this call real quick." The man grunted before he could object. He began to grow impatient when a computer voice took the call.  
  
"Please understand that your call will no longer be $5.25 per 10 minutes. It will be $6.25 per minute now. Thank you for calling Leo!" The man screamed in frustration as he realized he had already spent 10 minutes on the phone.  
  
"Thank you again deary. Now what can Leo do for you?" The man mumbled some crud words.  
  
"You're the psychic. Can't you tell?"  
  
"No deary, now please hold." The man's eyes grew wide in anger as he saw the minutes tick away. He was now up to 15. "Okay deary. Go ahead."  
  
"WHAT IS THIS, SOME KIND OF SCAM?" The man yelled.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. But I can't complete your call. Good-Bye now!" The man smashed his fist on the computer keyboard. A computer voice informed The man he would be billed for an hour's worth since they round up to the nearest hour. The man began to sniffle in anger as he wondered what the cruel world had against him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lynx slowly smiled as he calmly put the phone down.  
  
"That Leo scam never gets old." Lynx muttered to himself as he entered The man's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Steena looked around the forest area as she slowed down her pace confident that no one had trailed her. She sat on a rock breathing hard catching her breath. Slowly she began to cry as her hands buried her face behind them.  
  
"Oh Paul, where are you?" She asked stupidly. "How did you know I was in trouble?" She asked in the same tone again. She continued to cry as she let the tears flow. She sniffled trying to regain herself when she heard the calm voice of Samantha.  
  
"You okay?" She asked coming into sight.  
  
"Ya..." Steena said quietly sniffling. "Why do people ask that question any way?" Steena said dumbly.  
  
"Paul put it this way. It's the only thing people can say during a situation like this." Samantha replied calmly sitting next to her.  
  
"Good answer." Steena said getting up. "Now answer me this." Steena said clearing her voice.  
  
"Go ahead." Samantha said motioning her to continue.  
  
"All my life I grew up learning about dragons and the hidden element of the Chrono Cross. I took all those lessons to heart and indulged myself in them that I couldn't picture a world without them. And here I am, my worst nightmare come true." Samantha tried to figure out the question in there.  
  
"Um, life sucks eat it up?" Samantha offered. Steena and Samantha looked at each other before they both gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Let me guess." Steena started.  
  
"Yep, Paul logic." Samantha finished smiling getting up. Steena got up as well and they both gave each other a small hug.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Steena asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm dead, what problems would I have?" Steena looked at Samantha and blinked a few times.  
  
"Oh.well some people don't get that luxury."  
  
"This a luxury?" Samantha asked grinning. "I expected hot boys in Speedos. And all I get is following my stupid brother around. THIS is not a luxury." Samantha said grinning again.  
  
"Touché" Steena said smiling. Samantha left vanishing behind a bush as Steena turned to the other group.  
  
~*~  
  
Diss clung tightly to his dragon staff. He was a good ten feet from the ocean, but he had to go up or he would die. He would hang on by his hand and slam his staff into the cliff allowing him to climb up the cliff slowly. He let his rage guide him as he continued his climb until he hung from the lip of the cliff. He grunted as he pulled himself up and flopped over the edge. Breathing a big sigh he spoke to the empty wastes, "I think that counts as my near death experience for the day."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where were ya?" Kid asked snobbishly as Steena slowly left the area that concealed her.  
  
"Reflecting on things." Steena replied casually. Diss slowly approached the group of travelers carefully.  
  
"I wish to join you people. That cool with you?" He said calmly.  
  
"Sure. I think they can help you like they are helping me!" Shaun replied. Kid and Serge nodded and Diss gave a small grin.  
  
"I thought you would let me join ya." he said running behind a bush. "So I already packed my bags." Steena sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Can I make a request?" Serge muttered quietly.  
  
"Go ahead." Kid replied helping Diss with his bags.  
  
"Let's head to the Isle Of The Damned to see who else died." Steena nodded agreeing to the idea.  
  
~*~  
  
"You fool!" The man raged. Lynx flinched as if The man had actually dealt him a physical blow.  
  
"Sorry," Lynx muttered slowly.  
  
"You let the clone join the group, you failed to kill the original copy AND on top of that you nearly let Christy relapse! Are you really that stupid or did you have to try to be?" The man continued his tirade. Christy stepped between them.  
  
"Arguing and yelling now wont make this easier on us. Obviously we'll have to try to take out the original again before he reaches here and reclaims his position. I suggest we do so when they go through the Dead Sea. Obviously trying any other method will get us killed, especially since the main group is heading right for him," She said calmly. The man mumbled something about incompetent fools and raged off. "Lynx, we're going to get him soon enough, for now we should prepare for any other tricks that our rival can throw at us." Lynx merely nodded wanting to repay Diss for all the trouble he had caused within a minute of relapsing.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Isle of the Damned.talk about your fixer upper." Diss said to the group. Shaun chuckled as the others moved along the island. They slowly made it through to the place Garai's grave stood. A lone figure was sprawled on the ground, a dragon staff lying in his outstretched hand. As soon as Diss saw the figure he had a flashback and stumbled his memory returning. "Eric." He breathed.  
  
"Wait a second. that's Eric?" Steena asked.  
  
"Yup, that's him or I had a twin brother I was never told about," Diss said coldly. The group looked at him as he nudged the down figure. The figure groaned as he started getting up.  
  
"Whoever woke me up better be ready to suffer the consequences!" The downed man said in a voice identical to Diss. As he looked up everyone saw the man looked just like Diss. He looked at the other Diss and breathed, "Eric."  
  
"I'm not Eric you are!" Countered the standing Diss.  
  
"If I'm Eric, then we're all in trouble. But seeing as how your going to kill me, lets just get this over with in the customary way shall we?" The downed Diss spat. He grabbed his dragon staff tighter as he casually tossed off his shirt jacket. The other Diss did likewise. The group stood in disbelief as they went through the same warm-up. Cracking of knuckles followed by cracking their necks before they began the fight. The staffs linked together as they fought with viciousness. Steena watched as they showed the same attack and counter as if testing each other. Finding that the other knew every trick they got creative adding attacks in a dizzying pace. Soon they were going so fast it was impossible to see the staffs. It became obvious which Diss was which as one got tired and started slowing down. Kid tensed getting ready to jump the faster one as the tired one was tripped up in a surprise maneuver. He raised his staff and Kid bolted pinning him. "Kid what the hell are you doing?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Stopping ya from making a bloody mistake!" She yelled tossing his staff away. The slower one got up and raised his own staff for the deathblow when Shaun locked him in a full nelson.  
  
"I don't think so boss." He said quickly. The words just spilled out that everyone looked at him.  
  
"Boss?" The Diss under Kid asked.  
  
"I did say that huh?" Shaun asked nervously.  
  
"Listen both of you, we obviously have two clones here. The one under Kid is the original. The one being restrained by Shaun is a full copy of Diss, not Eric. So both of you stop fighting and start figuring how this is going to work out. Because unless you two get your act together my boyfriend is going to be stuck wherever he is!" Steena shouted at the two. The two Dissingers looked down before looking at each other.  
  
"Draw?" The Diss under Kid said slowly.  
  
"Draw." The Diss being restrained said. Both picked up their shirt jackets and shrugged them on before shaking recalling their staffs.  
  
~*~  
  
The man and Miguel both were sitting around a fire as two shadow figures approached.  
  
"We're closed." The man muttered.  
  
"Well that's just too bad." A freakishly familiar voice from a girl replied. The man whipped around and saw a Cat like human, and a girl next to him daggers drawn.  
  
"Must there always be violence." Miguel muttered standing up. The man quickly got up and so did his pet squirrel. The woman tried hard to peer into The man's mind, but she screamed in agony as The man grinned with sadistic glee.  
  
"What's wrong, Christy?" Lynx yelled.  
  
"His mind, I can't get into it!" Christy yelled back angrily.  
  
"Let's wear him down first." Lynx suggested gripping his scythe. Miguel began to quickly chant something as his arm slowly began glowing as a white energy like substance formed into a sword.  
  
"Pipsqueak has a sword. How cute." Lynx muttered sending a Shadow Cat at Miguel. The cat dove in and was met with a poor doom as Miguel cleanly ripped off the cat's head.  
  
"Pipsqueak got game boy!" Miguel growled. Lynx stood in horror to see the cat's limp body fall over and vanish.  
  
"Are we going to fight, or do you wanna get that on tape first." Christy commented. Lynx shook off his panic as he dove at Miguel only to be kicked away by The man.  
  
"Don't forget there's two." He bated under his breath.  
  
"You better get up Lynx if you know what's good for you." Christy growled again. Lynx slowly stood up as The man grabbed the nearest object.  
  
"Gr." was the sound that came from The man's weapon.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Henry." The man said dropping the squirrel and picking up a knife. He hurled it at the woman who without flinching stopped the incoming projectile and hurled it strait back at The man without lifting a finger.  
  
"MEEP!" The man yelled as he dodged the knife. Miguel dove in and single handily beat Lynx down.  
  
"FOOL!" Christy yelled as her eyes narrowed on Miguel. Miguel bolted at the woman before he fell into a complete crawl before stopping completely. The man looked at the woman in wonder.  
  
"Um, can I do that?" The man asked. The woman didn't catch the trick in time as The man dove in for a kick. It connected with her jaw and she fell backwards many feet before she was slowly able to regroup. The man dove in but landed on a busted trashcan. The woman rose into a crane fighting position. The man began to shuffle in his same spot cracking his neck and hands.  
  
"I was a tai chi champion before. Do you want to really fight me?" The man nodded laughing evilly. He got a quick image in his mind of him bloody and bruised raising a torn and battered belt in the air. At his feet in the crowd were two girls. One six or seven, the other just a bit older than him clapping. The image left but he remembered something as he shared it with the woman screaming,  
  
"HARDCORE CHAMPION!" The woman realized her bluff was not going to work. Lynx slowly got up grabbing the woman by the shoulder.  
  
"News from the head guy. We need to split before he remembers anything else! This fight is only improving his memory; we can't risk anything else slipping by. Let's move it!" Christy nodded as she turned to flee. The man laughed evilly as he chucked a trashcan lid at Lynx, which connected, with his back.  
  
"NEXT TIME JUST BRING IT!" He yelled loudly laughing again. Miguel slowly got up and pinched an area between his friend's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Time to relax now." Miguel said falling down next to his friend. The squirrel looked at the two in confusion.  
  
~*~!  
  
The two Dissingers look at each other as the group looked on. Apparently they were thinking before the first one spoke up.  
  
"I'll be Patrick, you keep the nickname," One said slowly.  
  
"Why?" Diss asked.  
  
"In remembrance of a friend," Patrick said softly his gaze falling upon a skeleton.  
  
"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, how about we move on," Shaun asked quietly.  
  
"I just want to check one thing." Steena said looking at the gravestone that Patrick had lay on. She brushed the dirt off and gasped in shock. Everyone looked at her before Serge looked at it and delivered the second largest bit of bad news.  
  
"It's Fargo's." He said. The entire group except the clone Diss and Shaun were silently looking respectfully down.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick looked up at the stars fighting back the tears. "First Glenn, now Fargo? Are you giving us any chance at all?" He said softly. He looked down at his hand and shuddered, "And now my Fiancée is fighting me. Is this some test? Am I supposed to take this as a joke? If this is a joke then someone is going to pay."  
  
"Who?" Came a voice impossibly familiar. Diss spun to see a man standing behind him. The man had Brown hair much like him, but he had a sword in its sheath at his side. His dress was the comfortable jeans and T- shirt that he had favored.  
  
"T-t-t-thomas?" Patrick stammered out.  
  
"Diss, you know better to answer a question with a question. Now answer my question, who?" Thomas said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"The world." Patrick replied slowly.  
  
"Oh but Diss, haven't I taught you about the world?" Thomas asked. Diss gave him a dumb look that clearly said he had no idea what Thomas was talking about Thomas gave a defeated sigh. "My pupil has fallen from the grace he once possessed. Has he really forgotten his lessons so easily?"  
  
"Thomas? What are you talking about?" Patrick responded.  
  
"My dear pupil, the world owes you nothing at all. You cannot blame the world for your problems. If you want to blame someone blame THE MAN," Thomas said softly.  
  
"Thomas I don't have the time to wax philosophy. This world owes me its-"  
  
"Did you actually travel around this world and righted every wrong on its face?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Did you help every person you met?"  
  
"No of course-"  
  
"Then you saved the ecosystem?"  
  
"That's redicu-  
  
"No its not, because if you hadn't done one of those things then the world itself owes you nothing. This timeline itself owes you nothing for its entirely different than the one you saved. And your friends owe you only a thank you for not getting them killed," Thomas cut him off sharply.  
  
"Looks like I'm in need of another teachers lesson aren't I?" Diss said angrily.  
  
"I can't fight you Diss." Thomas said softly.  
  
"Why, afraid now that I'm a master?" He retorted angrily.  
  
"I'm dead," Thomas said curtly. Patrick seemed to deflate with the comment.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in." He said sulkily.  
  
"Your next step is simple. Don't blow it. When faced with the choice of fulfilling a dream and saving a friend choose what you hold dearest," Thomas said slowly.  
  
"One last question, is that really you? Or are you some kind of hallucination?" Patrick asked.  
  
"My pupil, wait and see, wait and see." Thomas said fading.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leah, where are we going now?" Dave asked being tugged by Leah.  
  
"We um, going home." Leah said happily. Dave nodded getting the idea now. Leah led him to an open clearing full of giant bugs destroying everything. Dave grew angry, as did Leah.  
  
"YOU DUMB, UM BUGS!" Leah shouted tossing a small rock angering a bug as it turned along with others charging at the two. Dave stood in front of Leah and narrowed his eyes on a rock to the left of the first bug. With his will power the rock began to shake and rumble as it dislodged from the ground and smacked straight up and rolled over all the bugs turning when necessary. The bugs were being squashed quickly and easily as Leah watched in delight.  
  
"Squish." Dave muttered as the last bug was squashed. Dave fell down onto his knees as he looked at the earth. He could feel the odd connection again as his mind shot back to recalled memory of him and the two men from before.  
  
~*~  
  
"GOD DAMNIT CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT?" The man yelled to Lynx and Christy.  
  
"Sorry." They both replied quietly.  
  
"SORRY YOU TWO GOT YOUR ASS WHOOPED!" The man yelled again. "Shaun is remembering his past. Diss has completely recovered. AND THE THIRD ONE IS SLOWLY REGAINING HIS WAY OF THINKING!" Lynx stood up to The man.  
  
"Not.our.problem." Lynx said slowly. He turned on a heel and began to walk to the door.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" The man yelled blasting Lynx into the door. Lynx slowly got up as he glared at The man.  
  
"THIS ISN'T HELPING THE SITUATION!" Christy yelled loudly getting all the attention. "They still don't know where Paul, clone Paul, and Shaun is. Let's keep it that way shall we?" Christy said in a leadership tone.  
  
~*~  
  
The boat carried now a very large group of individuals. With both Diss', Shaun, and the original party it was very crowded. Both clones were fast asleep and Diss was busy being the loner he always was. Steena, as she normally was, was at the tip of the boat thinking to herself.  
  
"So we're 'eading ta Marbule. Why is that mate?" Kid asked to Serge.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll find someone there." He replied. "Some one a little important to this party." He said quietly pointing at Steena. Kid got the general idea. She slowly moved up to Steena and sat next to her at the edge of the boat.  
  
"Still worried bout Paul, eh?" Kid asked. Steena just nodded. "Look, if it helps, I miss him also." Steena just remained motionless. "Ya should talk ta Diss. He knows what it's like ta be without a loved one, mate." Steena just nodded slowly and leaned on Kid.  
  
"Remember when we tricked Paul that you and I were in love with each other?" Kid chuckled remembering the whole thing.  
  
"Ya. Tha blimey fool was so stupid he didn't even catch the obvious hint of sarcasm." Steena smiled slightly.  
  
"Ya. He was really bad at taking hints." Steena said quietly. "I miss him." She said even quieter.  
  
"Look, in no time we'll find the bloody freak. Trust me mate!" Kid said encouragingly. Steena just smiled and whispered her thanks. Kid got up and sat back with Serge.  
  
"She lost the only thing that made her, her. And she lost the only man she ever loved." Kid whispered to Serge.  
  
"That really sucks." Serge replied quietly. "Let's just hope we find Paul at Marbule." Serge said hopingly.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sat at the other bow. Kid and Steena were talking in low voices, and he didn't care what they said. He looked at his hands slowly as if they too had betrayed him. Thomas' voice continued to echo in his mind, "Your next step is simple. Don't blow it. When faced with the choice of fulfilling a dream and saving a friend choose what you hold dearest."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Patrick mumbled unhappily.  
  
"What's what supposed ta mean?" Kid asked from behind him. Patrick jumped nearly a foot up. "Whoa mate its just me!"  
  
"Kid did anyone ever tell you, you have this bad habit of sneaking up on people?" Patrick said calming himself down.  
  
"No mate why?" She replied casually.  
  
"Cause you do!" Patrick retorted.  
  
"Oh." Kid said softly shrugging her shoulders. Patrick merely buried his face in his hands taking deep breaths relaxing himself.  
  
"So what's up? Why you bugging me?" Patrick asked annoyed.  
  
"We're heading to Marbule soon, just wanted to know if we should expect anything," Kid said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Demi-humans, Demi-humans, and more Demi-humans," Patrick said tersely.  
  
"All right mate, don't have ta be all angry about it," Kid said getting flushed in the face herself.  
  
"Could you leave me alone I have a lot to think about.." Patrick said before looking out on the horizon cutting off further talk. Kid got up in a huff.  
  
"You've changed mate. ya aren't the Diss I knew anymore." Kid mumbled. Patrick merely looked to the horizon small tears streaming down his face into the ocean. "I know.he's dead." Diss whispered slowly to no one.  
  
Steena was the first to jump out of the boat and run into Marbule. Diss gave a nervous twitch holding his eye.  
  
"Obviously we weren't welcome here before." The clone Diss said.  
  
"Had a rock chucked at my eye." Patrick muttered. They walked into the city and instead of the hostile treatment he was welcomed. Ironically by the same man who chucked a rock at Diss before.  
  
"Welcome to Marbule!" he said happily. "Where Demi-Humans and Humans live peacefully." Before anyone could say anything else they heard a loud shriek. Everyone ran to the source and saw Steena on her back with a terrified state in her eyes. Shaun took a look and saw a cave with a man in front of it. He had a dark trench coat on and he held a red sword tightly in his hands.  
  
"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Kid blared drawing her dagger. The man laughed darkly extending his hand. Both Diss' jumped and tackled Kid before her body was shot full of electrical energy.  
  
"Who ever is out there better not be there when I come out there!" Came the all to familiar voice of Paul. Steena jumped up to her feet and looked at the cave as she waited impatiently to see if it really was Paul. The man turned around and shot electricity into the cave as he entered it.  
  
"OH HELL NO!" Steena blared as she picked up Kid's dagger and ran into the cave.  
  
"Might as well go see the fun." Both Diss' muttered.  
  
"JINX!" Shaun yelled. "You owe me a soda!" Kid just shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
"OH YEAH!" Paul screamed jackknifing up. "GOTTA HAVE MY SPARKS!" The man laughed softly as he stalked over to Paul. Steena ran up behind The man and jumped kicked him in the back knocking him down. Paul looked at her in aw as she wiped some hair away from her eyes.  
  
"You follow me!" She said sternly pointing at Paul. Paul nodded dumbly grabbing a stuffed lion and heading out. The man slowly got up and glared at Steena. He began to surge with electricity when Christy appeared behind him.  
  
"We got some problems in Gaea's Navel. Shaun is right now yelling at Lynx. I don't know how much longer until they erupt into a fight." Without any hesitation The man turned around and vanished.  
  
"Christy wait!" Both Dissingers yelled before watching as she too vanished merely glaring at them. Patrick felt a knife stab into his chest as he fell to his knees in grief. The Diss only knelt beside him rubbing his back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leave this place now if you wish to live!" Dave blared at the cat- man standing before him. Leah stood behind Dave holding his leg tightly. Dave tensed holding the mace in his hand as the cat-man stepped forward.  
  
"You will leave or I will kill you it's that simple," the cat-man said. The cat-man produced a scythe.  
  
"No. If you leave now I promise you won't be hurt. That's your choices," Dave said tensing his grip on the mace. The cat-man stepped forward extending his scythe out much like The man in his dreams had the past few nights. Knowing the next inevitable step he prepared gripping it. "Leah, go into the trees I have a nuisance to take care of."  
  
"Ok-um I go-um," Leah said vaulting up the tree to the top before perching there fidgeting with her axe.  
  
"A nuisance? Is that all I am to you?" the cat-man jeered sneering at Dave. Dave walked up so that they were nose-to-nose.  
  
"Lets go pussycat," Dave muttered swinging his mace about hard. The cat-man quickly dodged countering which Dave merely sidestepped lashing out as the cat-man overbalanced. The kick caught the cat-man square in the jaw.  
  
"Impressive, most impressive. Very few have been able to do that to me. I must say it's refreshing to have an opponent that can strategize," the cat-man muttered. He quickly slashed only to find that Dave blocked and kicked again sending the cat-man sprawling.  
  
"Stop yapping and start fighting!" Dave said tersely. Suddenly two people showed up behind the cat-man.  
  
"Lynx can't you do anything right!" A man said stepping forward he had a red sword clutched tightly in his hand. A woman stepped into view behind him two daggers ready. Dave tensed backing of studying them. They helped up the cat-man before dropping into defensive positions.  
  
"Things just got worse for the home team." Dave mumbled stretching before dropping the mace into a battle ready position. 


	7. Mutiny

Chapter 3 Mutiny  
  
"So, I am a person not from this world." Paul said out loud. "SWEET!" Steena laughed. She was excited that she had A Paul. It wasn't the Paul she loved, but it would do for now.  
  
"Wait! It's all coming back now!" Shaun said happily. "The Aryan's, the storm! EVERYTHING!" Shaun said remembering his entire past. Both Diss' smiled. Paul however remained quiet.  
  
"I think I know what's going on!" He said after a long moment of awkward silence.  
  
"What?" Clone Diss asked.  
  
"This guy created clones of us and we were placed into different areas. Obviously that means Shaun's in an area full of rocks." Everyone stared at Paul.  
  
"How do you know that?" Steena asked.  
  
"My logic!" Paul said smiling. Everyone just laughed as they relaxed.  
  
"The most logical place would ave ta be Gaea's Navel!" Kid said happily.  
  
"So we'll head there." Steena said sternly.  
  
"Right!" Everyone said excitedly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Face it mortal fool." The man said coldly steeping on Dave's head forcing it into the ground. "You can't defeat me." Dave couldn't get up as he tried every trick he could.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Leah shouted flying from the top of the tree. The man laughed as he blasted a high impact blow to Leah's stomach with his hand. Dave ripped The man's foot off and tried to slam him, but was hit with a dagger's hilt.  
  
"Eh.out numbered." Dave muttered to himself. He managed to lift a rock but to no use did the rock become as The man kicked Dave in the head.  
  
"Try all you want. You will never defeat me." The man began to laugh as he saw Dave try to get up.  
  
"UGABOOGA!" Leah screamed as she jumped onto The man's back clamping him in a sleeper hold.  
  
"Gah!" The man said flailing his arms. He managed to get a grasp of Leah's head and he screamed loudly surging with electricity.  
  
"WHAA!" Leah shouted as she jumped off The man's back. She failed to get up from the shock as she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Now for your doom." The man said coldly as he kicked Dave so hard he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, this is it. Shaun.do your thing." Shaun nodded as he gladly did what Steena told him to do. He began to make the rocks bend as he pleased when suddenly Paul stopped him.  
  
"Convenient path dead ahead." He commented pointing to a pre-made path.  
  
"Nice call." Kid said brushing up against Paul's shoulder.  
  
Everyone climbed up the path and the moment they were at the top they saw Shaun. He was on the ground before Lynx, The man and Christy. The man raised his sword high above his head ready to bring the blow that would end Shaun's life. Both Dissingers growled, looking at each other then nodding rushing the scene. Everyone chased after them getting ready to fight by drawing their weapons.  
  
"I'll take left," Diss muttered.  
  
"And I have right," Patrick said as they tackled their targets. Lynx went down under Patrick's weight, and The man fell under Diss'. Both rolled off their targets and simultaneously stretched their hands out. Slowly their hands glowed as strips of fire appeared. The flame expanded and eventually went out both holding dragon staffs. The clone of Shaun knelt beside his counterpart checking on him as Paul and Steena stood between them and the enemy party. Patrick stepped forward.  
  
"Lynx, it ends here. You and me right now!" He said issuing a challenge. Lynx looked at Patrick and grinned.  
  
"If you have a death wish I am more than willing to comply," He said the glare and tone matching the coldest of glaciers. Patrick stepped forward the other Diss put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Listen man, you don't have to prove anything. Calm down," He said softly so only Patrick could hear him. He merely shrugged him off.  
  
"Watch and learn. He has something we hold very dear," Patrick mumbled stepping forward. He quickly cracked his knuckles and neck stretching. The others watch dumbfounded as Lynx stepped forward his scythe slung lightly over his left shoulder as if amused at his opponent. Patrick stepped forward toe to toe with Lynx staring right into his eyes. "Ready pussycat?" he said pushing Lynx back. Lynx's only reply was a snarl and a vicious slash of his scythe. Patrick quickly locked up his with Lynx's. The man and Christy backed of as Patrick forced Lynx to back off by counter attacking. The two seemed evenly matched until late in the fight Lynx backed up to Christy. With a sudden maneuver he quickly grabbed her putting the scythe to her throat.  
  
"Lynx what the hell do you think your doing?" Christy yelled outraged by the betrayal.  
  
"Saving my skin," Lynx said grimly. Patrick froze where he was. The other Diss tensed watching to see if Patrick would push on. Slowly a flame erupted from his shoulders sweeping over his body until he seemed completely encased in flame. The heat radiated from him as his anger was being outlet.  
  
"You coward.if you hurt her-" He began.  
  
"What? You'll be broken just like any other man. I give you a simple choice, her life for my freedom. I will give her to you, but you have to let me go," Lynx said cruelly. The man looked at Lynx clearly outraged.  
  
"The ring too," Patrick said his voice coming out a low growl.  
  
"I don't think so, you either get her, or you get nothing but her cold, dead, corpse," Lynx said pressing the scythe against her skin. She let out a yelp of pain as the scythe cut in just deep enough to cause blood the slowly trickle down in a river to her shirt. Patrick gritted his teeth before nodding. Lynx grabbed something on Christy's waist then pulled the scythe back from her throat throwing her down to the ground. Lynx and The man quickly disappeared leaving Christy there clutching her throat. Diss and Patrick quickly ran to her helping her up. She shrugged them off and put a knife to Patrick's throat. He froze as the others watched on in horror.  
  
"Back off now! I don't need nor do I want, your help. If it weren't for you I would be back with them. You ruined that now! Just back off," She hissed pressing it closer to Patrick's throat. He merely stayed where he was not flinching. She growled low, "You don't think I wont kill you? I've killed many people, you'll just be another name on the long list."  
  
"I know, hell I'm on that list twice," Patrick said nonchalantly.  
  
"Wha-" the distraction was all Patrick needed to grab her arm and twist the knife away putting it behind her back and pinning her to the ground. He pressed his weight on her arm keeping her there. A hiss of anger escaped her lips as she realized what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't want to do this." Patrick said softly regret filling his voice making it waver.  
  
"I'm not your baby! Now let me go before you-" She was unable to finish her sentence as Steena walked up and put her to sleep with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I thought you would have triggered her memory." She said softly.  
  
Diss watched as Patrick slowly got up he extended his hand. The dragon staff flew up to it as if being drawn by an invisible string. The staff caught fire slowly shrinking until it was a glowing point in his hand, and with a flick of his wrist the glowing point vanished. He finally spoke up, "Back when they first tried to kill me. I noticed Lynx had a necklace on. While fighting it came free of his cloak and I got a good look at it. The necklace has Christy's engagement ring on it. If I'm not the trigger then I'd bet all the money in the world that that's her trigger."  
  
"He has what?" Diss spat out in disbelief. Patrick nodded slowly.  
  
"The ring," Patrick sighed letting it come out as if it had dealt him a physical blow. Diss turned to Patrick and began yelling at him chewing him out about how he could have lost the ring. Patrick turned so he was facing Diss and with one punch silenced his counterpart before speaking his voice coming out as if strained, "It wasn't my fault. We were separated before any of us could do anything. On top of that I couldn't remember what significance the ring was until it was too late. I had to fake my death just so that now I can get her back. And if you ever question my judgment again you will be lucky if a broken jaw is all you get."  
  
"Mates cool it!" Kid said quickly stepping between them as Diss tried to go after Patrick. Diss growled at Patrick who merely turned and picked up Christy carrying her out of Gaea's navel. Shaun picked up his unconscious counterpart as a small girl ran up with her axe.  
  
"You-um put-um Dave-um down!" Leah yelled slashing wildly with her axe. Shaun froze in horror as the girl jumped knocking him down. Everyone watched as she clutched the unconscious Shaun.  
  
"Dave.who in the BLUE hell is Dave?" Paul asked. Dave slowly came to as he the first person he saw was himself.  
  
"Huh?" Dave said slowly. "Am I dead?"  
  
"Far from it." Shaun said taking Dave over to a corner. The two began a long conversation as slowly Dave began to remember his past.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU MORON!" The man said backhanding Lynx. "YOU STUPID WORTHLESS BEING!" Lynx cowered away from the incoming hit.  
  
"I DID WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE!" Lynx retaliated. "Now we have a bigger issue!" The man was about to choke Lynx when he stopped.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL COULD BE WORSE THAN THIS?" The man blared.  
  
"Think! They have one more person to bring back! So far they have no clue where he is! Let's prepare to stop them from achieving it!" The man growled at Lynx before he helped him up.  
  
"When you're right YOU are right." The man grumbled. Together they planned what to do.  
  
~*~  
  
"So tell me Miguel. Why do you enjoy this obvious hell?" The man said quietly under his pillow.  
  
"My friend Wazuki told me to stay put. So far I have honored him by doing so." Miguel replied.  
  
"Oh." The man said quietly. "I wonder what my name is." The man muttered to himself patting his pet squirrel. "Miguel." The man said again.  
  
"Now what?" Miguel replied annoyed.  
  
"Would you protect me with your life?" The man said quietly. Miguel remained quiet for a moment.  
  
"Yes." He replied quietly.  
  
"Hmm." The man said getting up and leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now we have our memories back, but we are missing someone." Steena said quietly. "Where is he?" Patrick sat next to her.  
  
"Do you know where we can find baboon?" Steena shook her head slowly.  
  
"We checked all the areas he would be at. Maybe if we went to Chronopolis." She offered. Pat nodded alerting the other boat. In her time alone she began to sniffle. "Where are you?" she muttered to herself. She looked up to see Catherine looking at the water smiling.  
  
"Hi-ya!" Catherine said happily.  
  
"Please say you have good news." Steena groaned giving Catherine a hug.  
  
"Nope." Catherine replied quickly.  
  
"Alright let's have it."  
  
"Look at the last place you would expect. A place you thought was gone forever." Steena eyed her carefully. Slowly she began to see a pattern.  
  
"You're helping me!" Steena said happily smiling.  
  
"Der!" Catherine said dumbly.  
  
"A place long gone." Steena muttered. "BUT WHAT?"  
  
"Hey, I did more than sis said I could." Catherine replied hugging Steena and leaving.  
  
"PAT! CHANGE COURSE!" Steena ordered loudly.  
  
"Why?" Pat replied.  
  
"Paul's at the Dead Sea!" Pat shook his head.  
  
"That's crazy. We're going to Chronopolis. Besides, maybe we can restore Christy there." Pat muttered. Steena looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" Steena shouted. Patrick turned around.  
  
"Rule One!" Pat replied sternly.  
  
"RULES MY ASS!" Steena shouted back.  
  
"What?" Pat said quizzically.  
  
"RULE FREAKIN THREE! GO IN, GO OUT!" Pat looked down and cursed softly to himself.  
  
"No. My decision is final. Christy first, then Paul." Shaun was over hearing the conversation and exploded on Pat picking him up and holding him close to the water.  
  
"YOU SEE THAT WATER! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU WILL CHANGE COURSE!" Shaun said with force. Diss launched Shaun off him and turned about. He held his staff in hand.  
  
"What's wrong with you Shaun?" The clone Shaun stared blankly with Paul next to him.  
  
"YOU'RE SCREWING PAUL OVER AGAIN! YOU ARE CHOOSING SOMEONE ELSE OVER HIM!" Shaun yelled with all his intimidation.  
  
"I KNOW PAUL IS AT THE DEAD SEA! AND I AM NOT LETTING ANYONE STAND IN MY WAY OF RESCUING PAUL!" Steena said stepping next to Shaun.  
  
"This is bull." Pat muttered kicking the boat.  
  
"I see mutiny in the ranks." Christy said loudly. Pat and Diss glared at her.  
  
"My decision remains final.we're going to Chronopolis." Pat said sternly. Steena grabbed her sword and drew it pointing it at Pat. Patrick looked at the sword and glared at Steena. "You have no idea what you are doing bitch." Steena stepped up to Patrick looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I know damn well what I am doing. And unless you turn this boat around the clone Diss will be the only Diss left in this world." Patrick was about to push Steena away when she kicked him in the groin and backhanded him in the face. Pat was about to retaliate when she kicked again. This time Patrick had enough. He regrouped and threw a fireball at her. Steena covered herself for fear of the burn when she heard a small pitiful grunt from Shaun.  
  
"Owie." Shaun said mockingly. Patrick glared at Shaun when he saw clone Diss step next to him.  
  
"I'm with Pat! CHRISTY THEN PAUL!" Clone Shaun stepped with Steena and Shaun.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT SAVE PAUL AFTER ALL THE TIMES HE SAVED YOU!" Steena blared.  
  
"REVERSE THAT! I SAVED HIS ASS MORE THAN HE SAVED MINE!"  
  
"YOU IGNORANT BAFOON!" Both Shaun's yelled.  
  
"STOP YELLING GOD DAMNIT!" Paul yelled next. "STOP THE FREAKING YELLING!" Everyone looked at Paul as he surged all over with electricity. The sound of thunder bellowed in the background. "DISS OVER THERE!" Paul yelled pointing to a corner. "Steena over there." Paul said getting quieter. Slowly he put everyone in a corner. As best he could. "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO!" Christy looked at Paul quizzically.  
  
"You do know you just gave them all a time out." Paul nodded.  
  
"Yep." Paul said patting his stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, well." Lynx muttered. "Looks like we have anger in the ranks." The man laughed with sadistic glee as he sighed sitting down.  
  
"Looks like we won't need to worry about them for awhile. They are either going to come to us, or kill themselves. Either way is fine with me." Lynx laughed taking a seat across The man's.  
  
"We will need to fortify a defense at the Dead Sea." Lynx muttered.  
  
"First the highway, then the snow base."  
  
"I'm thinking insane numbers of monsters."  
  
"Or one really big can of whoop ass." The man said happily.  
  
"Oh this gives me this really nasty idea." Lynx said laughing softly. The man eyed him curiously and then got the same general idea. Both began to laugh loudly with sadistic glee as they got up to start their master plan. Before they left a small ding went off.  
  
"Ou, my noodles are ready." The man said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you so stubborn!" Steena yelled.  
  
"I don't know who died and made you the leader of this group!" retorted Patrick.  
  
"I NEVER WAS A PART OF YOUR LITTLE GROUP!" Steena yelled louder in an annoyed tone. Pat just turned around as Paul walked up behind Steena.  
  
"Allow me." Paul said coldly. He walked up to Pat and smacked the back of his head.  
  
"What was that for?" Pat said rubbing his head.  
  
"Do we have Christy?" Paul said sternly.  
  
"Yes." Pat said dumbly.  
  
"Do we have the real Paul?" Pat shook his head.  
  
"Then why don't we get him first?" Pat sighed.  
  
"Cause Christy is more important than him right now." Pat said in a fatherly tone. Paul glared at Patrick and restrained himself. The boat hit the sand of a small island where everyone debarked and sent up camps. As soon as Diss and Pat were done with theirs they set up a fire.  
  
"Explain why we have to go for Christy first?"  
  
"Because she is more important right now. Why don't you try listening Paul?" Diss replied for Pat. Paul gritted his teeth and closed his fists restraining himself. He turned around and saw Shaun walking very quickly up to Diss. He brushed past Paul and tapped Diss on the shoulder. Diss turned around and Shaun swung his fist hard hitting the temple. Diss fell down unconscious. Pat tackled Shaun and held him down.  
  
"What's gotten into you, huh Shaun?" Shaun head-butted Pat in the face and rolled over mounted on top of Pat. He began to violently punch at Pat when Steena pulled him off.  
  
"BY MORNING YOU WON'T FIND ME HERE!" Shaun said shrugging off Steena's hold.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pat said wiping his mouth.  
  
"I'm taking a boat, and heading to the Dead Sea." Kid walked up to the forming circle. She looked around and saw Paul deep in thought.  
  
"YOU LEAVE SHAUN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD!" Pat yelled. Paul stepped up.  
  
"I want to challenge for leadership." Paul said quietly. "It was the rule we made when we all felt that the current leader was not acting in the group's best wishes." Pat laughed scornfully.  
  
"Really, without Christy the rule doesn't go into effect."  
  
"I second the motion." The cloned Shaun said. Diss slowly came to. Kid dragged him off to the side. Shaun stepped up. "I third the motion." Pat looked around and realized his only help was with his clone.  
  
"I refuse. You're all just tired from the trip." Pat began to say.  
  
"If I really were to be your Wife or whatever, I would definatly start looking for another husband. I wouldn't want to relate myself with a coward." Christy taunted. Pat glared at her and he shook his hand causing his staff to summon to his hands. Diss stepped up next to Pat.  
  
"This is a challenge of leadership. Technically I am half the leader." Pat nodded.  
  
"Handicapped match, Paul. Do you think you could really win?" Paul nodded cracking his whole body. He stepped into the circle and dropped to a defensive stance.  
  
Diss swung first with a hard slash to the jaw. Paul dodged and grabbed the staff in the mid section and hurled Diss into Shaun who threw him back. Pat brought his staff around Paul's neck chocking him and he leg-sweeped him onto the sand. Paul managed to role back out of the choke and he brought his knee up in a defensive position to hit Diss in the stomach as he charged at him. The blow knocked Diss off balance and he lost his wind.  
  
"Boy, you gonna pay." Pat muttered as he rolled up onto his feet. Paul attempted a roundhouse that Pat ducked and used his staff to trip Paul under his feet. He crashed on his back and Diss and Pat began stomping and hitting Paul all over. Paul rolled over to the clone Shaun and was kicked over and over again.  
  
"Why doesn't Paul use his magic or Shaun elp him?" Kid asked. Shaun replied hesitantly.  
  
"We can't partake in the fight. And no powers are allowed."  
  
Paul was able to roll between Diss and Pat he jumped up kicking both in the back so they were thrown into Clone Shaun, who in return threw them back. Paul dove in for a knee strike and connected with Pat's skull driving it into the sand. Diss grabbed Paul by the back of the shirt and tossed him into a tree. Pat and Diss began to cut and hit Paul until Paul was no longer able to keep up with the pace. He slumped to the ground and began to wheeze hard. Diss and Pat both backed off breathing heavily.  
  
"You lose. I still rule this group." Diss and Pat said at the same time. Paul glared at them.  
  
"With your blessing or not we're going to the Dead Sea." Paul wheezed heavily. Steena ran to his aid.  
  
"You're right. We are going to the dead sea." Pat said. "That fight proved it." Kid sighed.  
  
"You're all bloody freaks."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sat on the beach silently. He looked at the stars getting lost in them as he cleared his head. He had just stopped a challenge for leadership. He limply held onto his dragon staff as he stared at it. The staff had hurt his friend. True he had tried to forcefully take leadership, but he had vowed never to hurt a friend intentionally. He could have done the job without the slashes he had given Paul. That much was certain, but he felt an odd sense of joy with each wound inflicted. Like the idea of killing someone gave him a rush. The thought scared him. He wasn't a senseless murderer. He was Patrick Eric Dissinger, and that name did not translate to murderer. He sighed his shoulders dropping as he felt like a part of him was reawakening. Something from before the Aryan invasion that made him who he was today. He felt a presence from behind and gripped his staff tighter.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for another argument," He said ice filling the void he felt in his voice.  
  
"I'm not here to give one," Thomas' voice came clearly. Patrick Jumped up turning to face his teacher.  
  
"Thomas, what are you doing here?" Patrick managed after his shock.  
  
"My pupil seems to be a bit lost, I thought I'd throw him a map," Thomas replied cryptically.  
  
"Please no riddles right now Thomas," Patrick said rubbing his temple. Fire seemed to light in his head causing him pain.  
  
"Your path wont lead you to Chronopolis yet. If you remembered anything from your last adventure, you'd remember that the path to Chronopolis is through the Dead Sea," Thomas replied. He merely crossed his arms waiting for Patrick to try and contradict him.  
  
"I'm a fool aren't I?" Patrick replied softly.  
  
"Only if you keep rushing in like you have been. Just remember what I told you, so far you haven't gotten anyone killed, but you will at the rate your going," Thomas replied fatherly. Patrick sighed nodding. He was going to reply in agreement when Thomas disappeared. It wasn't like when Christy had, it was abrupt, as if he was there one minute gone the next.  
  
"Thomas?" Patrick said to the now empty beach.  
  
  
  
"What's up with him?" Kid asked jerking her thumb over at Patrick sitting on the beach watching the stars. A second ago he had looked like he was talking to someone, but no one was there.  
  
"No idea Kid," Diss replied watching his counterpart.  
  
"Whys he stargazing at a time like this?" She asked pressing on.  
  
"Whenever I had felt like the weight of the world was pressing on my shoulders I watched the stars. It never seemed that bad when you consider the universe in relation to it," Diss whispered softly, as if it were some secret. Kid watched Patrick in a new light. The man would shoulder everything he had to get the job done, and if it meant his death he was fine with that, so long as his friends lived.  
  
"Mate, why is he so hung up on his shiela," Kid asked.  
  
"Christy, is special. A long time ago we fell in love with a fellow student who was training with us. The problem was that she died after our brother attacked the facility we were staying at. He killed her and our mentor in the same battle," Diss looked down his throat tightening.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, sounds like everything went ta hell at once," Kid replied.  
  
Diss shook his head, "No, that was just a test. Everything went to hell seven years later. Even now I don't think I'm ready to talk about it." With that said, Diss simply got up walking off to his tent where he laid down. Kid stared at Patrick watching as he finally got up. With a shrug of his shoulders the over shirt he wore as a jacket fell down to his empty hands. In a practiced maneuver he tied the shirt around his waist and kicked the dragon staff up to his open hand. The staff caught fire and slowly shrank. With a flick of his wrist the glowing fireball in his hand disappeared. He slowly turned and walked to his tent.  
  
"Mate, ya ok?" Kid asked him.  
  
"No, I don't know if anything will ever be ok again," Patrick said walking on without a second glance at her. He seemed so much colder now than a few days ago when he had been so full of energy and had a grasp of what was right. Kid felt pity for him, it seemed like the man was always being tested and kept trying to please everyone at the same time.  
  
"Mate?" Kid asked unsure what she had to say.  
  
"What?" Patrick replied spinning to face her a look of extreme irritation on his face.  
  
"I think everything's going to turn out fine now, ya got everything under control," She said before she realized it.  
  
"For all of our sake's I hope so Kid, I really hope so," with that he walked straight to the farthest tent in the camp. He climbed in and collapsed on his roll. That was the last thing she saw but she could hear the silent sobs as Patrick slowly went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Steena sat silently behind Paul trying to wrap a bandage around his waist. Each time she got close Paul pushed her hand away.  
  
"Come on." Steena said soothingly. "It will feel good." Paul shook his head.  
  
"I want a reminder. Of how stupid things can get in this world." Steena sighed.  
  
"If only you knew." Steena whispered. She tried to wrap the bandage around him again, but Paul persisted. Steena grew angry and got up. She focused her energy as she aimed Paul's head between her hands.  
  
"HIYA!" Steena screamed as she whipped her ankle around with harsh velocity that when it hit Paul's head he stayed in place eyes wide out, and then collapsed onto the sand. Serge looked at Steena and then backed away.  
  
"You're more violent than usual." Serge said quickly jogging off to his tent.  
  
"The faster we rescue Paul, the faster I keep my sanity."  
  
~*~  
  
"Interesting, most interesting," The man said softly looking at the screen.  
  
"What could possibly be interesting about this entire situation?" Lynx asked irritated.  
  
"Patrick, he's remembering his past," The man said slowly watching.  
  
"Didn't he do that already?" Lynx asked dumbfounded.  
  
"If you actually took the time to read the file you'll realize that these people have two pasts, before the Aryans and after the Aryans. Patrick has begun to regress back into his Pre-Aryan form. I suggest we up security at the Dead Sea, otherwise it may be too late to take him out," He said matter of factly. Lynx stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"I thought that was impossible." He muttered softly.  
  
"Only in rare cases can a person regain what the Aryan's took. Fetch me Belthazar now!" He yelled.  
  
"Why could you possibly want that old man?" Lynx muttered turning to do as he was told.  
  
"All in good time my apprentice, all in good time."  
  
Lynx spun on his heels and snarled, "I'm no one's apprentice. I am second to no one and no one can truly beat me! How dare you!"  
  
"You are nothing compared to me Lynx, now if your nice I will let you even be my avatar," The man said slyly.  
  
"I answer to no one but the FATE computer system!" Lynx blared at the man. The man merely laughed at him as if Lynx had said a funny joke.  
  
"My dear, dear Lynx. You really are entertaining. The FATE computer system is nothing compared to me. I am Fate herself. The divine goddess that predetermined everything from the disbelief that you are now feeling to the anger that is starting to surge through your veins. I am larger than you could ever imagine!" Fate said laughing harder and harder.  
  
"You know all? Then how come they have been beating us back at every turn? How do they keep winning against all the odds? Explain this almighty 'goddess'" Lynx said tersely.  
  
"These impudent mortals challenge my authority. They cut the puppet strings a long time ago when they decided to fight me. I can't control them anymore, but I can tell what they will do next. Even more so now, since I reattached my puppet strings to a special lucky puppet. Now fetch me Belthazar otherwise I will have to activate the backup Biological Component of this sad excuse for a computer, since its current one will face death personally," Fate said ice slowly filtering into his voice until Lynx shivered from the gaze he was given. He turned and left wondering what had possessed him to go against Fate, Lynx clearly wasn't powerful enough to take him face to face. Even more Fate had flat out blocked every probe Lynx had made into his mind. It was as if Fate didn't exist.  
  
"If you truly are the Goddess Fate, then we are all in trouble," Lynx muttered as he started his journey to Termina.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick awoke with a groan clutching his head tightly. He felt like he was hung over and sluggish as he went about waking up. After shrugging on his shirt jacket he got out of the tent. A small fire had been started and a couple of the group members were huddled around it warming themselves from the chilly morning. He merely walked off to the forest as he shook his head. The headache hadn't subsided, and he felt in desperate need of aspirin. Leaning against a tree trunk he rested until it started subsiding. As he took inventory of himself he heard laughter from the campfire.  
  
It cut through him like a knife. He grimaced as his head exploded into a new form of pain. He clutched his head tightly as he made his way back to the group. Something was horribly wrong, and he knew it. He had never felt these headaches before, now they seemed to be a permanent attachment to his life. He remembered distantly seeing the others look at him.  
  
"H-h-h-h-help" He managed before he collapsed. He could hear their voices, their concern for him. Telling him everything was all right. Somebody started grabbing his feet while another grabbed his shoulders carrying him to a tent. The last thing he saw was somebody hunched over him checking him for wounds before he blacked out. Then the nightmares began. 


	8. Past Revealed

Chapter 4 Past Revealed  
  
They raged at him, they threatened to tear him apart. He stood over a dead body in a dark room. With a casual flick he lit a match, then flames. There was nothing but pure flames, the screaming, the yelling, and people cursing at him. It all swirled around in the darkness of his head. One name repeated over and over.  
  
~Eric~  
  
He shuddered hearing the name.  
  
~Eric~  
  
Now he could hear the conversations.  
  
Eric we need you for a hit. It's a simple job. Take out this person and make it look like an accident.  
  
Next came his reply.  
  
What's the scale?  
  
Anything you want. Just make it look like an accident and if possible keep the body intact.  
  
I don't do special requests. It's very simple even you could understand it. If you want them dead, you play my game or you won't get the job done. I leave no fingerprints, and I don't give them a chance to look for them. Understand?  
  
Eric, we need a body!  
  
I don't care. If you want a body ask someone else. Don't fuck around with me. I will guarantee one thing though. No one can trace it back to you. Now do you want my services or not?  
  
He shuddered again. This man was a cold-blooded killer, an assassin that was one of the best-trained killers. What on earth did this have to do with him? He wasn't Eric. Sure he had the middle name Eric, but he wasn't this assassin. He had only killed in self-defense. This couldn't possibly be him.  
  
Oh but it is. This is you, the you you hide. The dark nature that consumed you once before, it has been waiting for your return, and now you have. Embrace the darkness. Let it fill you like it had once before.  
  
No. If I wanted that kind of life I would have given in a long time ago. I have made it on my own without doing that.  
  
You don't need to. You are great it is all right here. Endless memories of all your greatest moments, right down to when you lead an Anti-Aryan rebellion and were caught. The Aryans loved you, you showed a true warriors spirit. You managed to kill hundreds before you were caught. Embrace this darkness, and you could go farther. Become your namesake.  
  
Never, I caused innocent people their lives. I will never become what I was.  
  
If you won't become what you were, then you will have to live with all the guilt of your actions.  
  
Better to face the darkness than to run from it.  
  
You never were a philosopher Eric. Just shut your mouth and do what you're told!  
  
Never. I'm not Eric, nor will I ever be again.  
  
You could have been great. Greater than all of this you could have been somebody!  
  
If it means murder you can go to hell!  
  
This is hell, welcome to it!  
  
With those last words the darkness went away. Over and over the scenes replayed, Him over the body lighting the fire, Him shooting the person in the back as they ran. Every single job, every single victim, it all played in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's coming around," someone's voice cut through the fog. Patrick groaned as he clutched his head again.  
  
"Are ya ok mate?" Kid said through the haze. He could feel the concern for him wash over him repeatedly. Patrick groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw everyone looking at him each with looks of varying concern.  
  
"Am I dead?" Patrick asked softly.  
  
"No," Steena said puzzled.  
  
"Damnit!" Patrick cursed looking down sharply. Everyone looked at him concerned. Patrick sat up and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Where's my shirt?"  
  
"Here," Shaun said tossing it to Patrick. Patrick caught it and put it on quickly covering his chest. He started getting up when he felt Kid's hand on his chest.  
  
"Hold it mate, we aren't sure why ya collapsed ya need ta rest." Her concerns were cut off as he took the offensive hand off his chest and got up. He grabbed his shirt jacket off the ground and shrugged it on. As he exited the tent he heard them rustle as they followed him. He merely started pushing a boat into the water.  
  
"Hold on! We need to do that. You shouldn't be-" Steena was cut off with a cold reply.  
  
"Get in, we're going to the Dead Sea." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He merely continued to ready the boat jumping in after he got it in the water. He looked at them, "You coming or am I doing this alone?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Diss, what's up with him mate?" Kid asked as they sailed to the Dead Sea.  
  
"No idea, but its scaring the heck out of me," Diss muttered his reply. The boat ride seemed filled with tension. Everyone didn't know what happened. One second they were joking around the camp fire then next Patrick had collapsed, and now he seemed more distant than was usual.  
  
"I'm ok with this, at least we're going after Paul," Shaun muttered angrily.  
  
"I have a feeling something's going on, and its tearing Patrick apart slowly," Diss retorted. "And on top of that you're sitting here undermining him. If we weren't on a boat I'd kick your ass right now!" Shaun narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What did you say punk?" Shaun replied coldly. Diss punched Shaun in the jaw hard causing Shaun to drop like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Forget later, I can kick your ass now!" Diss said grabbing Shaun by the throat. Shaun clutched at the hand but was far too weak to do something. Everyone watched wondering what was going on.  
  
"That's enough!" Patrick yelled kicking Diss in the head hard. Diss fell unconscious releasing his grip on Shaun who croaked thanks. Patrick turned on him next, "And don't think I haven't heard you jabbing at me behind my back. It all ends now. We are a team. That means we act and work as a team. If you have problems then take them up with me. Otherwise keep your smart- ass remarks in your head!" He went back to sitting at the bow watching the sea slowly as he went back to his solitude.  
  
"It's beginning to look a lot like homicide." Paul sang to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is great!" The man beamed. Lynx looked at the screen oddly.  
  
"I see nothing great about this." Lynx commented.  
  
"The more they fight, the easier they will fall. Strength in numbers only works if you work as a team." Lynx nodded getting the idea. The more they bicker the easier it will be to crush them. Silently he was hoping they would all just get along long enough for them to attack The man. Then he would aid them and kill The man, then kill all the others, allowing him to rule freely. However, at the rate this is going they will be at each other's throats before they even enter the Dead Sea. He sat in a chair and tapped on the keyboard. He saw Paul in the Dead Sea looking at a locket.  
  
"We got a problem." Lynx said quietly. The man walked over to Lynx and looked at the screen.  
  
"You're right. We do." The man said tapping on the keyboard. He zoomed in the locket and sighed deeply. "Get ready. We're going to the Dead Sea sooner than we expected." Lynx nodded getting up. Before he left he looked at The man.  
  
"Any plan yet?' Lynx asked. The man nodded.  
  
"I'll handle Paul and his locket. You prepare the traps for the dream team." Lynx nodded once and left the room quickly. The man glared at Lynx as he left before turning to the screen.  
  
"Why must you insist on defying me." The man muttered. He walked over to a closet and opened it taking out a red sword. He strapped it to his back and began to think of how the battle might go. He saw himself multiple times being thrown down to the ground hard. With this foresight he realized he would need to stay firm and just get in and get out with locket in hand. He thought about what Miguel might do and realized he would only need one item to shut him up. He opened the closet and took out a small hard metal ball. He clipped a small chain to it and twirled in a trial run. He tossed it at a coat rack where his trench coat was and before the ball wrapped around the rack it shot out spikes in every direction making an effective ball and chain. He whipped the ball back and as the ball returned the spikes went back into the holes. He grinned with sadistic glee as he pocketed two more of those balls. Lynx entered with a remote control and a small handbag.  
  
"Are we ready?" Lynx asked grabbing two metal balls for himself. Instead of a chain he put on a long elastic band. He tested the reach of the ball and was able to stretch down the hall and back to his hand. Lynx whipped the ball to the left and it effectively turned into a double-sided spike. When one side hit the wall it created a huge gash in it. He tugged twice and the ball returned into its original state. Lynx grinned liking the weapon as he grabbed his Scythe from the closet and swung it over his shoulder. The man grabbed his trench coat and put it on. They both left the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"Shall we?" The man said to Lynx.  
  
"Lets." Lynx replied. They both entered the boat that would take them to the Dead Sea. 


	9. The Dead Sea

Authors Note: Sorry for the delays in updating due to a family emergency we were out for a couple of weeks. The following weeks were underscored with much laziness in basking being back home. We shall now re-begin the process of posting frequently. However the next couple of chapter may be delayed due to their content being revised. Thank you for understanding.  
  
Chapter 5 The Dead Sea  
  
"Welcome to the Dead Sea." Patrick said to the clones.  
  
"Armageddon is the only way to describe this place." Shaun said as they walked through the portal.  
  
"Wow, this place is sure not what I thought." Steena said sadly looking at all the skulls.  
  
"Our objective is to reach that middle pillar sky scraper. The one that looks like everything and anything was smashed together." Shaun said pointing to the obvious.  
  
"Look, now that we are here let's get one thing strait." Paul said quickly. "Shaun is the only one that knows this place more than we do so no matter what LISTEN to him." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Like it or not we got to stop being angry with each other." Steena added. "Or we're all as good as dead." Pat and Diss nodded. As they walked on they found all kinds of disturbing images. Disembodied people, animals, dead bodies, skeletons and anything disgusting or vile was most likely found in the Dead Sea.  
  
"It gets better when we enter the building." Shaun said reassuringly.  
  
"Bon'juer Madam Steena and Monsieur Dissinger! Did you miss Moi?" Came the French accent of one woman.  
  
"Harle." Pat and Shaun said together.  
  
"Zat iz correct." Harle said coming down form the sky in a sitting position.  
  
"It's a clown." Paul whispered to Steena.  
  
"Not a clown to underestimate." Steena whispered back.  
  
"What do ya want ya loony?" Kid blared at Harle.  
  
"No'ting to do wit you." Harle replied harshly.  
  
"Then what do you want." Patrick asked.  
  
"To talk wiz you." Harle said calmly. "You are looking for Monsieur Paul are you not?" Harle asked quizzically.  
  
"Ya." Shaun replied bringing his hands up to his chest.  
  
"Zen I must warn you of one t'ing. Ze Paul we all know and love iz not going to remember any of you. His irrational behavior will keep him from even recalling ze fact you look familiar. Ze only t'ing zat could help him remember iz zomet'ing you wish not to do. And even if you did it would not be eazy." Harle went on.  
  
"TALK SENSE!" Kid yelled.  
  
"She is." Paul said quietly.  
  
"See, ze clone understands." Harle taunted to Kid.  
  
"Shut up." Kid muttered.  
  
"Explain." Pat said coldly to Paul glaring at Harle.  
  
"Kick his ass so hard till he remembers what it felt like the first time he got a beating that bad."  
  
"So wait. You're saying we need to beat him up enough for him to recall the kind of pain?" Shaun said sadly. Paul nodded.  
  
"It must be extreme pain!" Harle said slowly. "Irrational Paul does not learn, does not sleep, and does not understand who or what he is, and what he will become!" Harle continued.  
  
"What are ya sayin?" Kid asked.  
  
"Paul only will learn by one method. Trial by Fire." Paul said. "I should know."  
  
"Paul's had a lot of hard battles. Who knows the kind of pain he's been through." Shaun said sadly. Steena nodded saying quietly,  
  
"By what I know of Paul I wonder if anyone can inflict that kind of pain." Pat looked at Harle as she began to leave.  
  
"WAIT!" Paul shouted. "You available?' Harle laughed as she shook her head.  
  
"My heart belongz to someone elze." She said looking at Serge.  
  
"WAIT!" Steena shouted. "How come you are here?" Pat's eyes shot onto Harle as he thought about the fact she was the seventh dragon, and there were no dragons. Harle sighed before beginning.  
  
"Ze Dead Sea az we all know iz a collection of pasts and futures zat never were. Zer waz a future where I am ze last of the Dragon Gods, understand?" Steena shook her head yelling her reply.  
  
"Come on, the real reason!" Pat looked at Steena as if she was crazy. Harle laughed.  
  
"Zis book kept me alive." Harle said smiling showing the book, Time Line For Dummies. "It waz Paul's way of making sure he could reclaim hiz memory if it were to be erased. He knew what FATE waz up to before FATE even began to plan for itz deception." Paul finished for Harle.  
  
"The book is a how to return Paul in the event he should lose his memory! Harle was created in the Dead Sea, and Paul programmed her somehow to tell us what to do in the event we found her!" Harle nodded smiling.  
  
"You are zo smart!" Harle said leaving. "I shall return when you need me most."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick continued to walk into the Dead Sea silently. The information was really nothing new to him. He felt like Paul had always deserved a smacking. Patrick stopped as that last thought entered his mind.  
  
"Where did that come from?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
"Where did what come from?" Steena asked him.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Patrick grumbled moving faster. Steena caught up with him and spun him around so he was forced to face him.  
  
"You start talking now. You feel different from the Diss I once knew. Something went on in there, now you start talking or we have words now," She growled lowly at him. Patrick narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You got nothing on me, now leave me alone little girl," Patrick said before he went on walking. Steena started fuming.  
  
"Little girl? Is that what I am to you now? HIYA!" Steena kicked right for Patrick's temple. He ducked under it and kicked Steena strongly in the back sending her sprawling. He then just returned to walking into the Dead Sea. "So that's it? No more?"  
  
"You're a team member I'm not going to kill you." Patrick said cryptically. He continued his lonely march.  
  
"Oh how noble, you make me sick!" Christy spat. Patrick turned and looked at her amused.  
  
"Sick?" He asked as if entertaining a child.  
  
"That's right you coward. You make me sick to my stomach, so what if you know a few moves. That means nothing to me. You're nothing but a coward that needs a good thrashing," She said pulling against the restraints Shaun was holding. Patrick walked up to her and watched her a look of sadness on his face.  
  
"I'm not the person you think you know. I once killed people for the fun of it. I'm not going to start doing that now. If you have a problem with me that's just fine, yell at me all you want. You're only talking to a brick wall," He said morbidly before he turned and walked away. Diss walked beside him.  
  
"What going on with you? We never-"He was abruptly cut off.  
  
"I remember everything, and no I'm not telling you a thing. Just stay the way you are Diss. You are The man she loved," Patrick said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Man she. Pat calm down man you're talking like your dead or something," Diss stammered.  
  
"I am." Patrick replied before he pressed on deeper into the Dead Sea.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ya ok Steena?" Kid asked her helping her up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Steena grumbled glaring at Patrick. He had just taken her most powerful attack and used it against her. "What the hell is his problem?"  
  
"He's under a lot of pressure Steena, a lot," Kid said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well forget his pressure," She grumbled rubbing her back where he kicked her. "He should learn to handle it just like everyone else. He doesn't need to attack-"  
  
"Ya attacked him Steena. That was entirely your fault," Kid countered.  
  
"Shut up Kid, you aren't allowed to be smart," Steena snapped.  
  
"What's that supposed ta mean mate?" Kid retorted angrily.  
  
"It means that we're lagging so we better catch up to the group!" Steena said running after Shaun and Christy, who formed the rear.  
  
~*~  
  
"They have no clue what I have in store for them." Lynx muttered gleefully. He amused himself by imagining the look on their faces when he unleashed his robotic unit of chaos. He took out one of his balls and began to swing it wildly. He let go after a few seconds and it caught to a high tower with no entrance. He tugged the elastic rope till it was tight and climbed to the top with little problems. He watched the ground and pressed a button on his remote control. He tested out his robotic creation and everything checked out. He just hoped he could defeat Paul fast enough before his electricity would be able to get to the wiring. He turned off his mechanical monstrosity and waited for Patrick and the others to arrive.  
  
~*~  
  
They finally made it up onto the highway after arguing for a while. As they got up there, Patrick got a sense of unease. Still a couple of the group members were bickering back and forth. He raised his hand sharply and tightened it into a fist. They fell silent as they looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Shaun, you know this place. Anything here that might pose a threat?" Patrick asked. Shaun racked his brain and shook his head. "That's what I thought. Look around notice anything different?" Shaun looked around the place looked as bad as the first time everything was the same way also. Again he shook his head. "Then lets go ahead and move forward. Be careful I don't want any surprises."  
  
~*~  
  
Lynx grinned as he flipped the on switch of his remote control. "Surprise!" He muttered as he brought the machine monstrosity out.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick was the first to hear it. The others followed his lead as he took a defensive position. Something was coming their way fast. When it finally came into view everyone's jaw dropped. It was a huge robot of some sort. It had six large wheels evenly distributed and a large mechanical body. The shocking part was how the thing looked like something off a punk rock cover. Patrick switched from defense to attack preparing himself. "Lets take it down!" Patrick yelled.  
  
"I got first strike!' Paul called. Everyone backed up as Paul drew energy to him. He brought both hands in front of them creating an arc of electricity between his hands. He slowly upped the voltage until he shot it forth hitting the machine dead on. The machine didn't even jerk before it seemed to charge up energy. "What the hell that should have wasted it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my dear, dear electrician, haven't you heard of shielding?" Lynx mumbled grinning as he released the button he was holding. It was time for his toy to take care of them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone out of its way!" Patrick called dropping low. It was too late the thing obviously had determined how to get the job done as it started spinning on its wheels. It quickly spun right through the group hitting everyone except the Shaun guarding Christy. He quickly pulled her back bringing her out of the fight along with himself. Patrick pushed up onto his knees assessing the situation. Steena and Serge were out cold, and probably would be for a while. His counterpart was getting up already, as were Paul and Shaun. Kid was getting up showing some wear and tear on her body.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" Kid yelled as she prepared to attack.  
  
"Tech talk later Shaun for now lets kill this thing!" He said cutting off Shaun who obviously was going to reply. Patrick channeled his anger and looked at his counterpart. Both stretched their hands forward and shot streams of flame at the robot. To their surprise it actually caught on fire.  
  
~*~  
  
"What? No! That's impossible!" Lynx yelled as the electric shielding was burned off his robot. He fiddled with buttons and tried to charge up to attack again. "You'll pay for that you meddling hosts!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Paul hit it again!" Patrick called out.  
  
"Gladly!" Paul sang as he charged up firing again. The machine jerked around as the electricity fired through its systems. After he was finished it seemed to slump, then straightened as it attacked again by turning around. Large clouds of thick black smoke churned from it. The entire grouped coughed and rubbed their eyes as it began to get hard to breath or see. Patrick and Diss looked at each other nodding barely seeing anything. They rose up a column of flame reaching higher and higher. The smoke followed the created updraft clearing the area. Looking around Kid was out as was Shaun, but not Paul. Diss looked at Patrick.  
  
"Do it Diss, I'm keeping the tunnel going,' Patrick muttered as he fed more fire into the tunnel. Diss looked at Patrick like he was crazy. "I said do it! That's a direct order from your leader!" Patrick snapped. Diss nodded dumbly stopping his flow. Patrick extended his other hand and from it flew a new source of fire keeping the tunnel up.  
  
"Paul, Mega-Flare!" Diss shouted. Paul nodded as Diss pulled on his pair of gloves.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell?" Lynx cursed as he saw the tunnel. The machine couldn't touch them. He merely waited to see what was going on until he saw thunderclouds form overhead. "This can't be good."  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel looked over at The man curiously as he pointed upwards. "Is that you buddy?"  
  
The man shook his head, "I don't know who's doing that, but they're at least as powerful as me."  
  
"Great, just what we need, another weatherman."  
  
~*~  
  
As Paul called the storm to him Diss readied himself. He slowly covered his body in flame rising up through the tunnel. Patrick saw that the smoke had stopped and took advantage of it. He slowly began collapsing the tunnel onto Diss further strengthening the flames that covered him. Diss let out a cry of pure rage as the thunderstorm reached its peak. He began to release the inferno when the storm struck him focusing it into an intensive beam the beam struck the robot sending it flying. It crashed but impossibly got back up. Tension filled the air as the two Dissingers and Paul watched it come at them again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, YES!" Lynx cried in triumph. "Now you pay!" He hit the attack button on the machine, but it didn't respond. "What?"  
  
~*~  
  
The machine slumped and the light in the eyes shut down. Diss looked at Patrick. He looked tired but had a hard determination. He got up. "I'm not taking chances," He said as a flame erupted from his Staff. Paul charged up his halberd and together they slashed the machine to pieces.  
  
~*~  
  
"No! Come on what's wrong with you!" Lynx yelled as he looked at the controller. He finally saw the blinking "low battery" light. "Oh no, that can't be possible!" He fished around in his pockets and realized he had no back up batteries. "No!" he screamed as he watched Patrick slash the head off his robot effectively killing it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm, looks like we lost round one." Fate muttered seeing the thunderstorm leave. He walked up to Miguel. He grabbed Miguel's rear collar and tossed him to the side. He stared at the locket ahead of him and in complete shock saw the locket go from his foes hand to a squirrel's mouth as it scurried away.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"More like, what are you." Fate said attempting to confuse his enemy. He didn't except his foe to grab the nearest object and chuck it at him. Fate was hit square in the face and he sprawled to the ground. As he opened his eyes he saw the light beam stretched around Miguel's arm. He blasted Miguel away and jackknifed up onto his feet running away. He looked behind himself to see his enemy trying to run after him before Miguel stopped him.  
  
"We got problems down there." Miguel said pointing to a large group. "Take a look at that one. He looks like you." Miguel looked at his friend as he looked at his replica.  
  
"I want you to hold them off for awhile until I get myself a decent weapon to aid you. My hands won't help this time." Miguel nodded as he prepped to do the undoable.  
  
~*~  
  
The group slowly started regrouping after the machine was disabled. They looked at each other before they decided what would happen next.  
  
"We need to scout out ahead. Someone should stay here with Christy while we check out if its safe." Shaun said softly.  
  
"I am," Patrick said softly. Diss looked at him. Then everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why does it have ta be you mate?" Kid asked softly.  
  
Diss replied softly, "Christy is a Master Psychic. She can control weaker minds; only one of us or Paul can watch her and stop her from controlling us. Paul has natural mental shielding, and we are so used to her probes that before they can get any stronger we can block them out." Slowly Steena nodded.  
  
"Makes sense, I mean if she can't control you guys you should be watching her. We'll scout ahead and come back for you later," She said leaving and dragging the others with her. Diss looked at Patrick then tapped his head and left. Patrick turned and faced Christy. He undid her gag then sat down across from her. She glared at him growling low and dangerously.  
  
"So, just me and a rat," She started. Patrick rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Listen, if I wanted abuse I could have asked Steena; cause at the rate I'm going I'm no longer going to be leader." She was shocked at his frankness.  
  
"So why you moping to me, it's not like I'm going to help a rat like you," She said. She realized that the rat comment seemed to get under his skin. She filed it away for later.  
  
"I don't know either. You aren't her; I can see it in your eyes. I don't even know why I even try anymore. I'm not making anyone happy including myself," He grumbled standing not facing her anymore.  
  
"Well boo hoo hoo! Life's not going to treat you nice and ask if you want a pillow. It's going to pound you into the ground unless you fight back. You aren't even trying. You're riding the current and taking the path of least resistance!"  
  
Patrick spun on his heels glaring her down. She defiantly looked back at him. The stare down continued neither one saying anything for a long while. Patrick finally broke the silence, "You're so lucky the woman I love is in there somewhere. Otherwise your smart mouth would have met my left boot."  
  
"Oh please, you would really hurt someone unarmed? I thought you were the good guys here. You don't have what it takes to hurt an unarmed defenseless -," She stopped as she received a backhand across her mouth. She looked up at him and glared. "Oh so brave you rat. Have to prove you're big and bad to stop me from telling you the truth!"  
  
"Shut up now before I gag you again!" Patrick growled.  
  
"Rat!" She yelled. Patrick growled louder and more threatening. Grabbing the gag he got behind her and roughly re-gagged her. He sat on a nearby chunk of street. Flames erupted from his shoulders as he vented his anger forming a demonic visage on his features. Christy shivered seeing she had really pissed him off. Footsteps could be heard coming from far away.  
  
"Roads clear lets go," Came Paul's voice quietly. Patrick grabbed Christy and led her away.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick looked up at the walkway. His danger sense was tingling. "You guys wait here, I'm going up there to scout it out," He said climbing the ladder to ignore the objections that undoubtedly were being voiced. Kid muttered something vulgar and followed Diss from a distance, as did Serge.  
  
~*~  
  
Lynx glared down at Patrick as he walked across the walkway. "Now you pay!" He growled as he jumped down onto the walkway. Patrick Instantly dropped into a fighting stance. Both glared at each other.  
  
"Round two?" Patrick taunted as Lynx nodded. Patrick stretched his hand forth calling out his staff before he readied it. Lynx laughed as he pulled out the spike chain tossing it at Patrick. Patrick blocked the chain, but Lynx jerked it causing it to wrap around it and pulled causing it to fly from his hands. The staff clattered as it dropped below.  
  
"Pat's in trouble mate," Kid whispered to Serge. Serge nodded as he looked around. Kid looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I'm going to get his staff back, wait here," Serge said as he went climbing over the debris. Patrick dropped into another stance. Kid watched dumbfounded as Lynx laughed and chucked the spiked chain again. Patrick caught it on his arm and Lynx sang out in joy as he jerked it. Patrick resisted and pulled on his end causing Lynx to fall forward and slide towards him.  
  
"Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon," Patrick replied coldly. Kid shivered as Patrick's demeanor changed completely. Lynx looked up in shock. This wasn't turning out the way he wanted to. Lynx got up and undid the Scythe on his back swinging it at Patrick.  
  
"And only an idiot brings no weapons to a fight," Lynx retorted as he swung it at head level. Patrick ducked it as Lynx pressed his advantage swinging it down at him. Patrick quickly used the railing as a guard before he gripped it and swung bringing his legs up hard enough to send Lynx reeling as he dropped the Scythe. Patrick kicked it hard sending it flying over the edge. "No! You fool!" Lynx cried as he began to attack and pummel Patrick senseless.  
  
~*~  
  
Steena had had it with whatever was up with Patrick. She grabbed Christy and tied her up and gagged her. Then she saw a chance and she decided to take it. Shaun and Paul followed shortly by the clones, which both objected. When they reached the top Steena saw before her a man wearing orange shorts and a short sleeved white shirt. As soon as Shaun was up he looked at The man before him.  
  
"Miguel." Shaun whispered to himself. Miguel tipped his fishing hat to Shaun and the others.  
  
"Welcome to the Tower Of Gheddon. Time Crash Ground Zero." Miguel stated. "A collection of all that could have been. Each passing day we make choices, and this is a place that takes all those answers that could have been." Clone Paul looked at Miguel and instantly he knew what was going to happen. He walked up to Steena and whispered to her softly,  
  
"He's gonna fight us to the death." Steena shrugged.  
  
"I don't care as long as Paul and I are reunited." She said sternly. Diss stepped forward.  
  
"Have you seen a man that looks exactly like this man?" Diss asked Miguel pointing to Paul.  
  
"Yes I have." Miguel replied happily. "And if you are looking for him here I am afraid you are wrong. That man left the Dead Sea ages ago. Well, ages to me." Miguel said laughing softly.  
  
"Man." Diss said kicking a rock. "We wasted our time." Miguel kept a straight face. He looked at each person's eyes directly and in those eyes no one could tell him he was lying. Steena walked up to Miguel and peered into his eyes.  
  
"You're lying." Steena said softly. Miguel shook his head.  
  
"Search all you want. He isn't here." Miguel looked right into Steena's eyes as she backed down. She looked behind Miguel to see Catherine pointing to an enclosed room. Steena nodded and she returned her gaze to Miguel.  
  
"He's in that room, and if you don't think he's here you won't mind me searching it." Steena began to walk forward before Miguel gave a heavy sigh and grabbed Steena's arm throwing her into Diss. Shaun punched the Earth and grabbed two maces tossing one to his clone. Diss struck the air quickly summoning his staff to bear. Steena drew her sword and glared at Miguel. Miguel closed his eyes as a white energy beam formed around his arm. It resembled very much like a sword and when it was done erecting he opened his eyes.  
  
"I did not wish to resort to this kind of combat. Or any combat at all. But I promised my friend a long time ago I would remain here, and I promised another friend I would protect him and die for him if need be. I am prepared to that right now!" Steena dropped into a low stance as did clone Shaun. Paul grabbed his Halberd and un-strapped it holding it loosely in his hands. Diss drove in swinging hard in a left strike to the mid section. Miguel countered and blew Diss away with a ball of pure energy. Diss slowly got up before he slumped down.  
  
"This was hard even with irrational Paul, without him we got a problem." Shaun said diving in with an overhead smash. Miguel rolled to the left kicked Shaun in the stomach and kneeing him in the face. Steena slashed Miguel's back and kicked him in the back of the head as he leaned back in pain. She whipped into a round house that Miguel ducked and he charged Steena driving his energy blade deep into her stomach. Steena looked at the blade as it was yanked out. To her amazement she saw no blood, but she did feel the pain. She slumped down to the ground and tried her hardest to get back up. Miguel side stepped clone Shaun who tripped over Steena's arm and rammed himself into the ground. Shaun got back up to be hit in the back with an elbow. Miguel shoved Shaun into the ground and lifted his knee jumping to his side so that Diss' charged was countered. Everyone on the ground was down and out as Miguel whipped around to see a clown fall from the sky.  
  
"I am Harle. You muzt be Miguel, non?" Harle asked.  
  
"I am, what's it to you?" Miguel asked dropping to a defensive stance.  
  
"Life, death, and everyt'ing between iz not'ing but war. Do you know who taught me zat?" Harle asked.  
  
"Who?" Miguel replied dumbly.  
  
"Ze same man who you protect." Harle said quietly. Miguel took a step back. "He iz not what you t'ink he iz." Harle continued advancing on Miguel. "He iz a host. A man chozen to be burdened wiz ze power to control electricity. He haz been modified to t'ink irrationally and zus he iz a hazard to himzelf, hiz friendz, hiz family, and any'ting in hiz path. He iz a ticking time bomb zlowly ticking away. One day he will explode and go inzane." Miguel shook his head.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Enough of zis. Now we duel." Harle said throwing a punch at Miguel. Miguel dodged the punch and countered by grabbing her arm and tossing her over his head. Harle was able to regroup as she levitated in the air. She dove in to srike and Miguel again countered by tackling her mid air. Harle was able to blast Miguel away with a ball of pure energy. The hit itself was powerful, but Harle seemed to tremble after the blow. Miguel got up to be hit by a ball of pure darkness. Miguel twitched after the blast as he hit the ground. He and Harle slowly got up as they made one last charge at each other. Both collided hard and collapsed.  
  
"I can't go on." Miguel said. Miguel looked up to see his friend look down.  
  
"I will fight for you now." He said softly. Steena and the others slowly got up as the man looked at them with a flame in his eyes.  
  
"Remember, you must hurt zat man zo much he will recall ze pain!" Harle said tiredly.  
  
~*~  
  
Lynx punched Patrick hard sending him to the ground. "You aren't so tough now without your staff are you?" He kicked Patrick while he was on the ground. "You have nothing, you are nothing, and you will never be anything!" Christy had this weird look on her face as Kid looked at her. Kid frowned as she looked up at the two fighting. Christy looked at her and tried to say something but couldn't. Kid undid the gag.  
  
"LYNX! You rat! You can't even fight on even terms can you?" Christy yelled at him. Lynx looked down at her in anger. She continued to yell at Lynx as Patrick got up and perform a kick at the hip. Lynx went down hard. Patrick grabbed him by the collar jerking him up so Lynx got a good look at him.  
  
"You have something that's mine!" He growled. Lynx looked up at him in horror. Patrick reached under Lynx's shirt and grabbed the necklace that held Christy's engagement ring. Lynx looked from the ring to him and back.  
  
"All this for a stupid ring?" Lynx breathed in disbelief. Patrick punched Lynx hard causing him to shut up. Lynx looked up at him. "Are you going to kill me? I don't think you have what it-" He shut up as Patrick grabbed his throat and squeezed.  
  
"One ounce of pressure more and your skull pops off your neck. I don't want to hear a word from you got it?" Patrick growled. Lynx nodded dumbly. Patrick released the hold and jerked the necklace from around Lynx's neck. He turned his back to the cat man who took the opportunity. He jumped up and kicked Patrick hard causing him to fall over the railing. He fell and landed right next to his dragon staff. He looked up weakly and saw Lynx disappear. Then all was black.  
  
~*~  
  
Kid ran to where she saw Patrick fall. Christy was in tow as they found Serge casting revive on Patrick over and over. He simply couldn't wake up. Christy looked at him.  
  
"All that for a stupid ring?" She asked just as Lynx had.  
  
"Mate, that ring was yer engagement ring," Kid said softly. Christy frowned.  
  
"Engagement ring?" She said. She wasn't engaged. She didn't know anyone other than Lynx and that man, and she definitely didn't want to spend the rest of her life with them. She picked up the ring and looked at it.  
  
"To Christy, with all my heart and Soul, Diss." She frowned at the inscription. This man was willing to give his life for a ring he had given to her. She thought about it for a second. No, this wasn't right, nobody could love someone that much. She gasped as she saw the image replay in her mind. The ring had belonged to Diss. Originally it was the, no it couldn't have been.  
  
"This was, oh Diss," She said moving closer to him. She may have been bound but she took his hand and held it. Kid looked at her. Christy turned and looked back, then returned her gaze to Patrick as she gently squeezed his hand.  
  
"Mate ya ok?" Kid asked softly. Christy nodded slowly before she replied.  
  
"I'm fine. I need you to do me a favor. Shoot a fireball at Diss," She said softly backing up, she got well out of range.  
  
"Yer kidding right mate?" Kid asked her until she saw the look.  
  
"Do it now or I'll make you do it!" She growled. Kid shivered before she charged up the fireball. She fired it at Patrick who gasped then fell back down. Serge got and idea.  
  
"Everyone back up. I'm casting magma burst on him and I don't want to risk you guys," Serge muttered before charging up. Kid pulled Christy back farther as the ground below Patrick began to glow red. A torrent of magma pushed Patrick up into the air. The torrent continued unchecked as Patrick began spinning in the magma. Serge looked on in awe. "He's controlling it. He is actually controlling the flow; it should have stopped long ago!"  
  
"My fiancée wouldn't want to disappoint his friends," Christy said smiling. Patrick slowly touched ground kneeling and gasping for air. Everyone clustered around him checking on him to see if he was all right. Christy gently held his hand smiling, "Hey there good looking." She grinned as he looked into her eyes. He hugged her tightly tears flowing. She hugged him back the best she could given that she was still tied up. With the flash of a knife Kid had cut the ropes allowing Christy to hug him back just as tightly. They stayed there for a few minutes as Kid and Serge watched.  
  
"Serge?" Kid asked.  
  
"Yeah Kid?" Serge asked quietly watching them.  
  
"You think we'll ever find that?" Kid asked in a whisper.  
  
"Find what?" Serge asked completely miffed.  
  
"That kind of love." Kid said distantly as Patrick slowly got up. Christy helped him to his feet slowly as he looked around.  
  
"My staff?" He said looking around. Serge tossed it to him.  
  
"I've had it for awhile now. I was trying to figure out how to get it up to you," He said as Patrick caught it. Patrick nodded as he moved to the ladder and began climbing it. They followed behind him wondering what was going on.  
  
"Lets go help the others, they're going to Miguel right?" Serge nodded dumbly. "Then they'll need it." Serge realized what was being said and climbed quicker.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOUR NAME IS PAUL!" Steena shouted.  
  
"So my name is Paul." The man said. "Well, no matter." He said again. He kicked up a plate and chucked it at his clone. The plate shattered against clone Paul's skull as he flew to the ground unconscious. Diss looked at Paul and cussed as he dove in to strike at Paul. Paul saw the dive and ducked grabbing Diss' leg as he was in mid air so his flight was finished early. Diss landed with a thud and a sore chest. Both Shaun's jumped Paul and began to beat him violently. Paul was able to fight them off as he launched clone Shaun into Steena. Both collided with a hard crash and both fell down hard. Paul kicked Shaun in the stomach and placed it between his legs. He linked both arms around Shaun's waste and lifted up so Shaun was now sitting on Paul's shoulders. Paul whispered goodbye as he ran forward slamming Shaun into an odd shaped alter table. It cracked under Shaun's weight and gave away as Shaun's back ached all the way up and down his spine. Steena slowly got up as she began to chant a spell of healing. Paul saw it and hurled his hand forward. The energy flowed from his hand evenly and quickly as it hit Steena's chest blasting her back into a wall. Paul stalked his way up to Diss as he slowly got up. Paul lifted Diss up by his shirt and whirled him around. He tossed Diss forward and then spun him back hitting Diss with a powerful forearm into oblivion. Patrick, Kid and Serge ran into the battle but Kid and Serge were stopped by Paul's energy blasts. Patrick was about to get ready for a spear but was caught off guard as Paul ringed his fingers around Patrick's throat and lifted him up off the ground and slammed him onto his back. Steena jumped onto Paul's back and began to choke him. Paul flailed around for a while before he stopped and fell back squishing Steena. Clone Paul woke up and assessed the battle. Patrick got up as well and looked at Paul then Serge.  
  
"Serge, Solaris!" Pat yelled. Serge nodded. "Paul, Electric obliteration! FULL STEAM AHEAD!" The words electric obliteration echoed in Paul's head as he began to violently build up energy around him. Shaun was able to stop him as he launched a boulder at him. Clone Paul, Diss, and Serge all rose in the air. Serge began to create a blinding light around him, Pat began to serge with Fire, and Paul was violently spinning attracting energy from the clouds that formed overhead. Paul got up and assessed the pain he was going to feel.  
  
"YES! BRING IT! DO YOUR ATTACK! LET ME FEEL THE PAIN!" They all let loose as Shaun and Clone Shaun's rock barrier shielded anyone in the blast radius. The rock crumbled and blew away as the blast went by. Kid was knocked out, but Both Shaun's and Steena survived. They looked at those who casted the powerful spell, and as expected saw them all unconscious. Steena looked at Paul and screamed as she saw him get up.  
  
"THE PAIN! MY GOD THE PAIN! IT'S THE ONLY TIME I FEEL ALIVE! THE ENERGY PASSING THROUGH MY VEINS, THE PURE ADRENILINE OF KNOWING AND WAITING FOR THE ULTIMATE RUSH OF PAIN! HURT ME MORE!" Paul shouted as he began to bang his head against a wall. Catherine and Samantha showed up next.  
  
"My god." Samantha said shocked. "He still wants more pain." Steena couldn't believe it.  
  
~*~  
  
"HOW COULD HE WITHSTAND THAT PAIN?" Fate said shocked. "No normal man could withstand it. How could he have survived? The blast would have killed anyone. Even me." Fate shivered as he repeated his last words. He turned to go back to the boat to study exactly what it was that made Paul take that blast.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's gonna lose it." Catherine said in a worried tone as she saw Paul begin to laugh hysterically. Kid woke up and saw Paul hitting himself with anything possible. She revived those who casted the spell and all three cussed as they saw Paul hurt himself more and more.  
  
"He's a freak!" Kid said quietly.  
  
"We can't let him go insane!" Steena said quickly. "Patrick. I want you and Kid to do Firestorm." Both nodded as the cannon fell to the ground. Paul saw the weapon and squealed with delight. He dove in front of it and made sure nothing would cushion the blow. Steena looked at her boyfriend and began to cry. Kid kicked her button and Patrick did as well. The firestorm was casted and the blow was heading towards Paul. Steena had enough. She dove in front of Paul holding him tight as the blast hit her hard in the back.  
  
"NO!" Patrick yelled. Paul tossed off Steena who was knocked out from the blow.  
  
"WHY?" Paul asked hysterically. "Do you like pain also?" Paul's voice had a demonic tone to it.  
  
"Poster boy just struck out." Pat said as he ran up to Paul. Paul saw Pat and he kicked up another plate. He smashed it over his own head and grabbed Patrick's kick. He spun him around and kicked Pat in the midsection. He got to the side of Pat and grabbed his arm closest to him placing it between Pat's legs. He lifted up and had Pat's legs dangle over Paul's back. He ran forward and jumped smashing Pat on his back.  
  
"YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!" Paul sang as Pat groaned in pain. Steena got up and glared at Paul.  
  
"Forgive me." She muttered quietly as she walked up to Paul. Paul spun around and was about to dodge Steena's round house kick. The blow was too fast to be blocked and the hit was too much to be taken as Paul fell down. Steena mounted on top of Paul as she began to punch him. She stopped as tears rolled down her eyes. She grabbed Shaun's mace and held it by the neck as she beat Paul with it. Paul began to bleed everywhere until he was knocked out. Steena still continued to hurt Paul. She kept hitting and hitting letting all her anger go. She continued and continued before Serge had to drag her off. As soon as she was off and the mace taken away she grabbed onto clone Paul and hugged him tightly crying letting everything go. 


	10. The Decision

Chapter 6  
  
Miguel was locked up and placed away from Paul so he couldn't heal him. Steena herself was sitting alone away from anyone. Clone Paul was sitting with everyone else by a fire.  
  
"That was not what I expected it to be." Diss said quietly.  
  
"He took Solaris Prime. He TOOK Solaris Prime!" Shaun said shocked.  
  
"I told ya he was a freak." Kid said softly trailing off.  
  
"Well, hopefully we hurt him so much he will recall his pain." Pat mumbled.  
  
"WE?" Clone Paul said laughing. "If anything WE just pushed him over the deep end." Serge nodded. "No offense, but when Paul is like that not even you Pat can stop him. He proved that." Pat nodded. He didn't like it, but he was right. When Paul was almost insane he was so deadly.  
  
"Listen, while we wait for poster boy to come around would anyone like to explain to me why the hell Harle helped us then left?" Pat said bringing up another valid point.  
  
"I dunno," Steena said as she shrugged. She paced back and forth as Patrick sat down next to Diss and Christy. He whispered something to them and they nodded heading off on their own. "Hey where you three going?"  
  
"We have something we need to talk about. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes," Diss said quickly. Everyone watched them going wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
"It appears we have a huge problem here," Patrick said after they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Yes we do," Diss said softly. They both looked at Christy. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Obviously one of us is going to be left without someone, and I know it's not me," Christy said softly looking down. Diss looked at Patrick contemplating.  
  
"You go back with her," Diss said after awhile.  
  
"No, you go back with her Diss, I'm not the man she fell in love with," Patrick said quickly in return.  
  
Christy turned to Patrick, " What do you mean by that?" Patrick looked down unable to tell her the truth. He hadn't slept well since it happened and telling her he remembered everything wasn't going to make it better.  
  
Diss ended up making the save, "He's changed since you regained your memory."  
  
"Changed how?" She said turning on him glaring. Patrick shifted under the glare and merely looked up at the sky. No stars to strengthen him now. He was alone, and oddly he was glad for it. He turned and faced her matching her gaze unflinching.  
  
"I remember it all, I remember the invasion, I remember my life before it, and I remember everything after it," He said ticking them off on his fingers. He spoke neutrally, but Christy felt like he had hit her with each finger ticked off.  
  
"Everything?" She breathed. Diss nodded softly in reply for him. Patrick took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Christy hugged him tightly. He looked at Diss confused. Diss just motioned to go with it and so Patrick slowly returned the hug.  
  
'I still love you' Christy's voice said clearly.  
  
'I know, but I'm not the man you love anymore,' Patrick returned sending the thought through their bond. She looked him in the eyes after that statement.  
  
'That's bull; I'll love you no matter what you remember. When I said yes to marry you I made that commitment no matter what,' She thought angrily. She then kissed him deeply showing her love for him. He slowly kissed her back his arms wrapping tightly around her.  
  
'Christy, I-'He was abruptly cut off by Christy.  
  
'Oh no you don't, you either agree that we'll figure this out some other way or you shut up now and the other Diss stays here.'  
  
'Christy listen to me! I'm no longer Diss. I'm not Diss, I'm not Eric, and I'm not me! One look at myself tells me this. I have training that Thomas could never have imagined. I am trained to be able to kill or disable someone within seconds. If I wanted to I could have killed Paul with a lot of trouble, but still killed him. I also know what Eric is now,' he said looking down. Christy pushed his chin up so she could look at him.  
  
'Eric can go to hell; if I hear about Eric one more time I'll scream. I don't care; he's nothing more now than a distant memory. He-'  
  
'Is my past. He was who I was. He was who I could easily become again. I'm being tempted to take my past and merge with it become who I was. The Aryans were in awe when I was finally caught. I was made who I was today because they respected the people who fought bravely,' Patrick finished her statement letting it sink in.  
  
'You are above that Diss-'  
  
'Christy stop calling me Diss I'm not him anymore!' She jumped away from him in shock. He had yelled at her yes, but never like this. He finally started speaking again.  
  
"I'm not Diss. I'll never be Diss. The Diss in me died a short while ago. Bury him he's dead! I can never measure up to who I was anymore. I have done too much that would have made you sick to be able to wash it off my hands. I was lined up to kill another person. You want to know why I'm so horrible. I was an Assassin! I was a person that took life in cold blood for profit. I enjoyed it. The smell of burnt gunpowder was like a drug, it gave me a buzz like no other! Do you know what my favorite method of killing them was?" He continued to yell at her scaring her more and more. Diss stepped between them.  
  
"Enough man, you're scaring her!" He said. She clung to him in horror.  
  
Patrick looked down before he went on, "I would light fires, and I would burn the crime scene to eliminate any traces. I would kill them then burn them; sometimes I would just burn them if they pissed me off or just for the hell of it. It seems the Aryans are not above irony. These powers are more of a reminder to them of what I did to try and stop them." He looked up at them as they looked on Diss with determination, Christy in fear. "Now before I hurt anyone I love on accident I'm leaving." And before they could object Patrick walked back to the group.  
  
"We're in deep shit." Diss said softly. Christy merely nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and flinched in pain each time he moved a muscle.  
  
"Ow." He said quietly. He forced himself to look to his left to see Steena sleeping next to him peacefully. He looked to his right to see Miguel tied up with a gag. He felt something sharp and small crawl on his chest. He looked at it and saw two black beady eyes before him.  
  
"Hi Henry." Paul managed to get out. His squirrel cuddled next to him closing its eyes getting ready to sleep. Paul managed to pull himself up when he saw a hand. Paul followed the hand up to see Patrick before him.  
  
"Come on. We need to talk." Patrick said calmly. Paul took the hand and he ached as his body was hoisted into the air.  
  
"So what's up Diss?" Paul asked. Pat shook his head.  
  
"My name isn't Diss anymore. I want you to call me Pat okay?" Paul shook his head. "Well, don't call me Diss. My clone you can call Diss, he's wearing the black shirt."  
  
"Okay Boss." Paul said grinning. Patrick grumbled and glared at Paul. "What, it's not Diss is it?" Pat just shook his head and mumbled. He led Paul outside the Tower Of Geddon and sat on a rock.  
  
"I remember it all." Pat said plainly. "Before the Aryans." Paul nodded already knowing what was up ahead.  
  
"Want to know how I dealt with it huh?" Patrick shook his head.  
  
"Well, first, don't push anyone away. Hold em tighter. And two.you had one of those miserable pasts don't you?" Patrick nodded grimly.  
  
"I was an assassin. Hired to kill. I burned people and the scene to hide my tracks. I don't like getting into details." Paul nodded.  
  
"The worst thing I did in my life before the Aryans was stole from the nearby 7-Eleven, does that count?" Pat laughed slightly.  
  
"Nope, not unless you killed someone and got away with it."  
  
"Listen Pat, this is how it goes. In life, there are those who kill, and those who oppose to kill. Those are two sides of a coin. Killing can also be if taken as needed, or wanted. You did both. Sulking in the past about something no one will remember because of the Aryans won't do you or anyone any good. Life slaps you in the face with a hard cold glove of reality. Now it's up to you if you pick up the gauntlet and slap Life back." Patrick looked at his friend in a new way. Instead of his odd logic like he expected he heard actual wisdom.  
  
"How did you get that conclusion?" Pat asked after awhile.  
  
"When I killed the first person in my life I realized that I had become something I knew somehow I wasn't. That's when I got my slap in the face. It took me awhile to slap Life back. Now you choose. Get even with life, or get trampled." With that Paul got up slowly and left Patrick all by himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul walked back up to the area he was last at. He went up to Steena and kissed her gently on the cheek before moving onto Miguel.  
  
"Sup?" Paul asked.  
  
"MFFF UGH MUMUMUFFF" Miguel replied through his gag.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Paul replied grinning. He undid Miguel's gag and untied him.  
  
"So, we gonna ditch these people?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Nope. These are my friends and family." Paul said quietly. Miguel nodded. Henry perked up and went next to Steena cuddling up with her. Steena unknowingly kissed Henry's head and held him to her.  
  
"It's sad when your squirrel gets more action then you." Miguel said amusingly.  
  
"Yeah, must do something about it." Paul said surging up to a minimal and blasting Steena. The blow was enough to jolt her awake. She looked down and saw Henry then screamed like she never screamed before.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" She said after she awoke everyone else. Henry was frightened and ran behind Paul and up his back to jump onto Miguel's hat.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie? You don't like squirrels." Paul said laughing. Steena was too angry to notice her boyfriend was alive from her brutal beating.  
  
"You want another beating like before?" Steena said with a passion of anger. Paul just walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you." He said softly.  
  
"I missed you also." Steena said holding him tight. "Don't ever make me do something like that again." Paul nodded kissing her softly.  
  
"Where's Pat?" Clone Shaun asked. Shaun rubbed his head and looked at Paul.  
  
"PAUL!" Shaun yelled.  
  
"AHHHH! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Paul yelled. Clone Paul walked up to Paul.  
  
"So you're the crazy Paul." He said quietly. Paul looked at his clone and nearly fell back. Steena held him close as she whispered to him,  
  
"It's okay, just calm down." Paul regrouped. Steena still held him as Clone Paul took a step closer.  
  
"What number am I thinking of?" Clone Paul asked. Paul thought for a second.  
  
"20, no, 28, no now 64, no, now 21. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Paul yelled. Clone Paul took a step back.  
  
"There really is a strange connection." Clone Paul said in wonder.  
  
"No, you were mouthing the words!" Paul shouted back. Christy sighed going back to sleep.  
  
"This is going to be one long fun filled adventure."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick continued to walk out of the sea. It was time to slap life back, and he knew how. He drew his staff preparing for the worst as he walked with a new spring in his steps. He was going to carry out rule one with no problems. He may not like it, but he was going to assassinate one last time. He sighed looking down at his feet as he continued walking. They would have probably objected to that. But then again they were ready to go for his throat. The entire reason the group was like that was that he had failed miserably as a leader. Diss could lead them, but he wouldn't anymore. He couldn't take responsibility for lives when he had twice put his personal interests before the needs of the group.  
  
"You could poke someone's eye out with that thing," Came the familiar voice.  
  
"Not right now Thomas," Patrick said walking by his former mentor.  
  
"Dedicated aren't we?" He replied walking next to him.  
  
"Thomas not now," Patrick said putting anger and silent threats into his voice.  
  
"My pupil, how can you expect to learn when you close yourself off like that?"  
  
Patrick turned to him, "Your pupil? I haven't been your pupil for three years. Three years ago my life changed and you weren't there anymore. Three years ago I had to carry your burden. Three years ago I had to fight with the Masters about what I would be wielding. Three years ago I lost Samantha for the first time. THREE YEARS AGO YOU ABANDONED ME!"  
  
Thomas put his hands up, "Calm down Patrick. Yelling at me isn't going to change the past in any way."  
  
"Yeah well its sure making me feel better."  
  
"I always said you had too much anger for your own good."  
  
"Its hard not to when your life is ripped away from you last minute. Because of my beloved brother I had to change everything. You realize the masters threw me out of the temple after they finished my training?"  
  
"So they did to you what they kept trying to do to me.figures."  
  
Patrick snorted, "Listen Thomas now's not a good time. If you would just stay away from me I might be able to do what I'm about to do without any problems."  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"Last time I was in this world it took the Dead Sea a week to become the Sea of Eden. I'm going to hang out in Termina till then. By the end of that time I'll steal a boat and finish off THE MAN once and for all!" Patrick said. It was like he had removed himself of all emotions. He started walking forward again when he felt Thomas' hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait up a second, you still haven't gotten my advice."  
  
"'When faced with the choice of fulfilling a dream and saving a friend choose what you hold dearest.' I've gotten it loud and clear."  
  
"Then you have gotten to the crossroads. It's your choice. You can fulfill a dream or you can save a friend. Its your choice now."  
  
"Thomas since when wasn't it my choice? Realistically I've always had that choice. Up until now I thought I could put my friends before my interests. But obviously I kept screwing that up. Now leave me alone. I'm doing this like I always should have. By. My. Self. No distractions, no friends, no problems," Patrick growled walking still further. They had reached the highway now and he was nearly out of the god-forsaken place.  
  
"Patrick, wait a second," Thomas said after awhile.  
  
"What? Are you trying to guilt me out of my decision? Are you going to try and verbally rip me a new one ethically? I've gone over it repeatedly. They threw the first punch; they constantly are putting me on the defensive. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of sitting there and watching my friends turn on me because I can't lead them effectively anymore. I'm sick of watching them suffer because some cosmic force thought it would be a riot to tear me from the world I once knew. I'm sick of all of this. I was so used to having that symbiote help guide me that I'm LOST WITHOUT IT! I'M SICK OF EVERYTHING. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NOW BEFORE I ATTACK YOU COPOREAL OR NOT!" Patrick said leaving the Dead Sea. He climbed into one of the two boats and set sail for the main island. He was just tired of everything. After making sure the boat wouldn't crash he went to sleep in the boat dreaming of nightmares that had long plagued him.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, shall we get going?" Christy said cheerfully.  
  
"It's social." Steena mumbled to Paul.  
  
"Let's kill it." Paul mumbled back. Christy shook her head walking up to Both Shaun's. While one snored the other finished with 'Orlah, Orlah, Orlah'. Christy peered into Shaun's mind with her powers and saw the image of the low cut green dress. She left Shaun's mind and looked at Paul. She walked up to him and loosened herself up. Paul's eyes shot open and he glared at Christy. Christy took three steps back grabbing her head.  
  
"Don't ever try to read my mind." Paul said evilly. Clone Paul woke up and saw Henry cuddled on his chest. Miguel was walking up to everyone with a big pot.  
  
"Oatmeal better be everyone's taste right now." Miguel said tiredly.  
  
"Where we going next?" Clone Shaun asked.  
  
"I recommend Termina." Shaun said. Miguel and Paul looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Steena asked wrapping her arms around Paul's waist leaning her head on Paul's shoulder looking at Miguel.  
  
"A promise is a promise." Miguel said quietly. "I can't break that promise." Paul nodded.  
  
"And who would know you broke it. Wazuki told you to stay behind, because he thought he would come back." Paul said quietly.  
  
"I can't break that promise." Paul nodded.  
  
"And who would know you broke it. Wazuki told you to stay behind, because he thought he would come back for you. You've been waiting for ten years now"  
  
Serge woke up realizing the conversation was about his father. "I am positive he wouldn't wish for you to stay in hell forever." Miguel looked at Serge. Serge nodded agreeing.  
  
"I might need my sunglasses. I haven't seen sunlight in." Miguel didn't finish. The mere fact he was leaving his home was a huge shock to him.  
  
"If you fall along the way you still got me to help you up." Paul said sarcastically, but in a caring tone. Miguel got up and left into a tent. Paul followed behind him.  
  
"It iz zo strange to zee zat man leave zis desolate place. He waz ze guardian of ze Dead Sea. Now who will watch over ze futures zat never were?' Harle said walking up to the group.  
  
"It's loony time." Kid said. Harle ignored Kid's comment and entered the tent containing Paul and Miguel.  
  
"Hello boyz." Harle said cheerfully. "Any'ting on ze agenda. Zearching for lost items like zis chain to your locket zat a cetain squirrel hid from ze man zat lives in Chronopolis? Leaving ze Dead Sea for ze first time in years perhaps?" Miguel and Paul just remained quiet as Paul took the locket from Harle.  
  
"Thanks Harle." Paul said. "Now I ask you one last thing." Miguel nodded.  
  
"You want me to protect ze Dead Sea for Miguel. Not a problem." Harle said waving her hand loosely in the air.  
  
"Thank You." Miguel said. Harle nodded bowing to Paul.  
  
"Adieu my friend. Adieu." And with that Harle left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's psycho lady?" Kid asked as Miguel left with his knapsack.  
  
"Guarding the Dead Sea. Now lets go." Paul said walking next to Steena. Paul snapped his fingers twice and Henry ran up Paul's leg, up his back, jumped off his shoulder onto Miguel's shoulder and onto his hat.  
  
"We're not keeping that squirrel." Steena said sternly.  
  
"Why not. He helped me out here." Paul replied. Steena sighed.  
  
"The first time I see that squirrel on my body it's going." Steena mumbled.  
  
"First Rachel now you Steena." Paul said very quietly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Steena said carefully.  
  
"It means what I meant it be. Rachel hated animals, and now you do." Paul said tiredly.  
  
"I don't hate animals, it's just that.a squirrel for a pet is not what you would call normal." Steena said on the fly.  
  
"Steena," Paul said in a deep tone stopping her so she would look at him. "Am I normal?" Steena sighed.  
  
"No, I suppose not. Listen, I don't want to fight.I just got you back." Paul held her close to him and whispered his apology. "I'll tell you what. If things don't work with the squirrel we'll give it to Miguel okay?" Paul nodded agreeing to it. They reached the area where the boats were and Shaun was the first to point out the big difference.  
  
"There's one boat."  
  
"Pat left on his own I guess." Christy said sadly.  
  
"Well he did need time off." Diss said coolly.  
  
"I am not getting on that boat." Paul said sternly.  
  
"WHEE!!!!" Miguel shouted as he jumped into the water. "I forgot how much I loved water." After letting Miguel wade around in the water they all slowly got into the boats.  
  
~*~  
  
"I DON'T ENJOY THIS!" Paul shouted almost falling in. Steena and his clone grabbed Paul's shoulders and pulled him back in. Miguel was enjoying the scenery and company as he was having an intelligent conversation with Shaun. Christy was the first to spot land and Paul breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"How come you're so paranoid about water? I know we don't know how to swim, but this is pathetic." Clone Paul said. Paul replied quickly.  
  
"Do you think hamsters migrate south for the winter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you think they can swim?"  
  
".No."  
  
"Do you still love Rachel?"  
  
"Yes." Both looked at each other.  
  
"You claim to be my clone, but we are nothing alike. I loathe Rachel." Paul said irritably.  
  
"It's just the dog. Besides, I miss her, instead of being unfaithful and dating other woman I am trying to go back to her." Clone Paul said harshly. Paul snapped.  
  
"STOP LIVING IN THE DAMN PAST! WE BROKE UP! IT'S OVER! GONE!" Clone Paul hid behind Christy who took interest in the conversation.  
  
"Paul, you need to go easy on yourself. He just doesn't know." The boats landed on the beach and everyone disembarked. The boat had to remain in the water, so Paul hurled Diss over his shoulder and carried him across the distance. Serge and Kid knew exactly where they were.  
  
"We're about a 15 minute walk from Termina. Let's get going." Serge said in a dictatorship like tone. Both Paul's traveled up the road separate from each other.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is working A LOT weirder than we anticipated." The man said coldly.  
  
"Pat denies himself Christy and Diss, Irrational Paul isolates himself from himself. Clone Shaun secretly thinks he is the real Shaun, and Shaun wants to take a nap cause his feet hurt." Lynx said looking through the binoculars.  
  
"This doesn't work for us because?" Lynx said stupidly.  
  
"It works for us. Just that I thought both Paul's would be exactly like each other. Sure irrational Paul would be weirder, but, this is insane." The man said trailing off.  
  
"Well, in the sports tonight, Termina police arrested Patrick not less than three hours ago."  
  
"Well at least we know plan B is working." The man muttered. "Stop grabbing my leg." Lynx looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The man looked down to see a snake wrapping around his leg.  
  
"AHHHH!" The man screamed as he fell out of the tree. He grabbed Lynx and they both scraped against the branches of the tree. The snake slithered away as Lynx rubbed his head.  
  
"Ow." They both got up and walked away. Catherine giggled from behind a bush. 


	11. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
The rest of this book will take a more serious turn. As the characters face their new threat some rather adult things come up. There will be torture and some scenes meant to depict the sadistic nature of one of the characters. It will get graphic and for this reason we are warning you. If you do not wish to continue that is fine, but from here the pace picks up a little. Hopefully we will finish the story soon. 


	12. Wrongfully Accused

Chapter 7 Wrongfully Accused  
  
As they reached the outside of Termina they realized something wasn't right. Diss stopped them at the entrance before the Acacia Dragoons that now swarmed the town spotted them.  
  
"Steena you go with Christy and Miguel, get us some supplies and those elements you keep talking about. We're going to set up rooms in the hotel and get people set up for the night. After Steena returns everyone will have the rest of the day to themselves," Diss said authoritatively.  
  
"Why Me, Christy, and Miguel?" Steena asked quietly.  
  
"You know the elements better than anyone here. On top of that Miguel is good help in a fight, and Christy can help you guys avoid a fight if possible. You guys can take anyone on but also avoid trouble if you have to," Diss replied matter-of-factly. Steena nodded getting it. She kissed Paul good-bye then led the other team members to the Element shop.  
  
"Lotsa Dragoons in one area is never a good thing." Paul said quickly walking around the town.  
  
"No, it's not a good thing at all." Shaun said just as uneasily.  
  
"HOLD YOUR TOUNGES." Came the familiar voice to Paul and Shaun.  
  
"Zoah" Kid muttered to Serge.  
  
"BY ORDER OF THE ACACIA DRAGOONS I AM PLACING YOU UNDER ARREST!" The man said with authority. Dragoons surrounded Diss.  
  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Paul said pushing his way to Diss. "Just what has my client done?"  
  
"He has kidnapped the lady Riddel."  
  
"I don't know any Riddel!" Diss said stupidly.  
  
"Not helpful." Shaun muttered. Diss looked at him. "That's what they all say." Shaun and the other clones got up next to Diss.  
  
"If he goes we go!" Clone Paul said.  
  
"Very well." Said the voice of a small girl.  
  
"If it isn't Marcy." Paul said walking up to her.  
  
"Like, not only did you guys try to kidnap me earlier, but you had the gall to kidnap Lady Riddel. Sir Dario is going to wipe the floors with you. SO THERE!" She finished with her tongue out. Paul grabbed her tongue and kicked a dragoon away. A man with big muscles and a large helmet head butted Paul hard in the back of the head. Paul fell flat unconscious.  
  
"ARREST THEM ALL!" Soon everyone was chained.  
  
"This is never a good thing." Shaun said hopelessly. Clone Shaun nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nothing is quite like buying new elements." Steena said happily. Miguel looked up at the sky.  
  
"Something is wrong." Miguel said focused. Christy nodded.  
  
"I agree, let's head over to the hotel." The three ran to the hotel. Christy was the first to the counter. Behind it was a mid aged woman.  
  
"Would you like a room?" she said happily.  
  
"Did a man with a large party enter here asking for rooms?" Christy said quickly.  
  
"No, but there was a large party arrested by the Acacia Dragoons." Christy thanked the woman.  
  
"We need to get to Viper Manor." She said quickly.  
  
"And why is that?" came a deep voice from a man in the shadows. He had black armor and a black cape. He had blue eyes and blond hair nicely combed.  
  
"Dario." Steena muttered.  
  
"You might have arrested my friends." Christy said explaining.  
  
"Your friends not only assaulted my men, but also kidnapped Lady Riddel. Until you can prove other wise or lightening strikes on a clear day your friends are in my custody. Both I doubt any of you could produce." Dario said coldly. Steena grew angry as she saw Dario leave.  
  
"Man, why is the second one the easiest to do?" Miguel nodded in his frustration.  
  
"It's simple guys. We go and take down whoever stole Riddel and bring her back." Steena and Miguel nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Miguel said. As soon as they left the hotel Steena bumped into a tall muscular man with tattoos over his arms.  
  
"Streaker sorry." He said dumbly. A man half the size of Streaker bumped him over.  
  
"My, my, what A fine specimen. My name is Draken." Steena didn't take the offered hand as Miguel stood next to Steena.  
  
"She's taken. Leave." Draken frowned.  
  
"Well, looks like we'll need to take care of this little problem." Draken slyly pulled out a wand. Before he could use it Miguel was on top of him with a dagger at his throat.  
  
"HELP ME STREAKER!" Draken shouted.  
  
"Um, how?" Draken cursed as Streaker replied. Streaker grabbed Miguel and hurled him off of his friend Draken into a bunch of barrels.  
  
"Good!" Draken said getting up.  
  
"Now what?" Streaker asked dumbly.  
  
"Grab the girl in white and let's go!" Draken ordered.  
  
"Streaker sorry." He said walking up to Steena. "This not hurt."  
  
"Yeah, well this will!" Steena said harshly doing a roundhouse kick to Streaker.  
  
"Ow." Streaker said dumbly not moving. "WHY YOU HURT STREAKER?" Steena looked to Christy hopelessly.  
  
"Put a little more PMS in it!" Christy offered shrugging. Steena nodded.  
  
"HIYA!" Steena kicked so hard the large man fell flat on his back. Draken looked at his downed friend.  
  
"Uh.shit!" He started to run when he stopped.  
  
"You feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders." Christy said evilly. "The strain pulling down on your shoulders as your feet begin to sink into the Earth." Draken began to scream.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"You begin to see the last of the world as your body gets heavier and heavier." Miguel slowly got up and limped next to Steena.  
  
"STOP!" And Draken fell unconscious.  
  
"WOW! THAT'S LIKE A.JUDO MIND TRICK OR SOMETHING!" Miguel said happily. Henry the squirrel popped out of Miguel's hat and went up to Draken. He nibbled around until he found a wallet. Henry opened the wallet and pulled out the cash.  
  
"YOU LITTLE." Steena said shocked as Henry ran up to Miguel and pocketed the money in Miguel's left pocket.  
  
"Now I see why Paul loves this squirrel." Miguel said plainly as they walked out of Termina.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want my lawyer!" Paul screeched. Everyone looked at him except the guards they merely opened the door and threw a barely conscious man into the cell before slamming it. "This isn't my lawyer!"  
  
"Shut up, a man matching two captive's descriptions has kidnapped Lady Riddel. Unless one of them confesses you shall all be hanged. One by one until the true culprit admits to the crime," Came a devilishly cold voice. A tall man with stark white hair, black uniform, and red eyes stepped out of a nearby room.  
  
"Two? Who's the first one?" Paul asked incredulously.  
  
"That man lying before you right now is the first, the other one is that man," the uniformed man said pointing right at Diss. Everyone looked at The man that was lying before them. It could only be one person if Diss was the other look alike.  
  
"Viper.leave them out of this. This is just between you and me," the prone figure said weakly.  
  
"A proud man you are, I would have believed we would have been good friends in another time and place, but now you are the filthy pathetic heartless man I know," Viper spat at the prone man. He got to his feet and glared at Viper flames erupting from his shoulders causing everyone to jump.  
  
Viper glared at the man and snapped his fingers. Zoah and Karsh came out of the room with buckets; they walked to a safe distance from the man and threw the contents of the buckets on him. He howled in pain as steam erupted from his body nearly dropping him to his knees. He gritted his teeth and remained standing the flames still licking his skin.  
  
"Impressive, now stand down before I repeat the process. I don't think you can take four buckets of water in such a short amount of time," Viper said grimly admiration showing in his eyes.  
  
"Let them go, I'm the man you want. Leave them alone!" The man shouted flames hitting the buckets. They instantly ignited under the high heat and burned through showing exactly what The man was.  
  
"I can't do that Patrick, now stop before I have to hose you down," Viper said grimly determined not to admit defeat.  
  
Fire burned in Patrick's eyes brighter than ever, "Bring it!" He let the flames totally engulf him before an old man came out. He said two words in an undecipherable language and Patrick fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the room looked at the old man.  
  
"Belthazar, are you sure that was needed?" Viper asked him. He nodded.  
  
"You couldn't have hurt him like that. Any water would instantly evaporate, only causing steam to form and possibly hurt you. I would suggest you set him up for another session, if he had that much energy you didn't get him well enough," Belthazar said slowly.  
  
"Agreed, Karsh, Zoah, play with your 'guest' a little more. He wasn't quite tired yet," Viper order the Devas. They nodded as Zoah opened the cell. Karsh walked in and brandished his axe as Zoah picked up Patrick's limp form and carried him to a door they could not see. Karsh backed up kicking the door closed as he turned to leave a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick looked at his tormentors with a deep hatred as he came around.  
  
"You know the drill, tell us where Riddel is and we might let you live," Karsh said coldly.  
  
Patrick had had enough with words he merely spat hitting Karsh on the cheek.  
  
"Zoah start the hose," Karsh said growling. Zoah hooked up the hose to a small pipe of water. He turned the nozzle and water began to flood the floor that was already damp from last time. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know!" He spat at Karsh again this time nearly hitting his eye. He growled lowly reaching for his axe. Zoah put a hand on Karsh's shoulder. Karsh looked up at the giant and shook his head.  
  
"Zoah leave the hose and go. I have an idea," He said looking back at his captive. Zoah left the room not sure what was up. Karsh turned off the hose letting it drain before shoving it in Patrick's mouth. "Where is she?"  
  
Patrick shook his head clearly. Karsh turned on the water causing Patrick to hunch in pain as the hose shot out of his mouth drenching him. He screamed as the water went to work causing his skin to bleed in places, Karsh shut it off.  
  
"Is she in fossil valley?" Karsh asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Patrick replied. Karsh started the hose again stopping after a few seconds of it.  
  
"Is she at the Divine Dragon falls?" He asked again.  
  
"I don't know!" He cried as Karsh watered him down again.  
  
"The Dark Woods?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Hydra marshes?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Termina?"  
  
"I said I don't know!"  
  
"God damnit you will tell me if it kills you!" Karsh growled slapping Patrick hard. He turned with the slap to lessen the blow, but it still stung. Patrick looked at Karsh and glared at him water steaming off of him. "You took Riddel from me and I'll be damned if I don't try everything to get her back. You will tell me if I have to beat it out of you!" Karsh roared as he punched Patrick hard in the gut. Patrick sagged the only thing supporting him was the chains. Karsh crouched so he could look into his face. "There is an easier way out of this you know. Just give me a location even if its fake I would have to go away and check it out. You could regain your lost strength. Possibly last out longer. Just say a place and I'll have to check," He said his voice mocking him.  
  
"Go." Patrick said panting.  
  
"Go where?" Karsh said perking up, this maybe it.  
  
"Go. to," Patrick said still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Where?" Karsh asked impatient.  
  
"Go.to.hell!" Patrick said spitting at Karsh hitting him full in the face.  
  
"You won't see your cell again for the rest of your life, however long that is," Karsh said growling as he turned on the hose and used it to shower Patrick with water. He screamed in pain unable to take more before he slumped. Karsh shut off the water before checking. His pulse was still strong, but he was shallowly breathing. "Rest up boy, you will be dead when I don't have to keep you alive," He growled leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
"Its about time you woke up," came a very familiar voice. Patrick groaned as he heard it. "For a second there I thought you were dead. I guess you're lucky you can regenerate," the voice continued. Patrick's eyes snapped open as he saw the old man standing before him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Patrick snapped. He lunged at the man only to be stopped by his chains, his hands centimeters from the man's throat.  
  
"I know everything about you R-246. Your work as an assassin would make even our champion seem pale. It was too bad your training was erased with your memory wipe. So R-246, may I call you that?" He began rambling.  
  
Patrick lunged at the man. He wanted to tear Belthazar's throat out. He had given him the worst insult anyone could have had. He had reduced him to a mere specimen.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Belthazar said as he turned his back walking well outside of range. He grabbed a stool and moved it over to where Patrick was chained and sat down. "Well whatever you call yourself, you are the last of your kind. The project failed horribly. I had no control over it at all in the end and the specimens that showed the most promise committed suicide. I told the project leaders that to let them develop like normal humans would be the safest way to insure they fully explore their talents and abilities. Unfortunately my test went awry when one of the specimens died permanently. Thanks to a meddlesome twit that didn't know what he was doing," Belthazar said. Patrick lunged at him nearly tearing the chains from the walls. "I'm sorry did you know her?"  
  
"You know damn well I did!" Patrick growled he lunged for the man again his hands so close to choking Belthazar to death.  
  
"Oh yes.R-247. She did leave you a message. Something like 'I will love you forever.' I really can't tell what she meant by that rubbish but," He was sharply cut off.  
  
"You damn Aryan I'm going to tear your throat out with my teeth! When I get through with you there won't be enough to put in a twelve ounce can let alone a coffin! I'm going to kill you!" Patrick screamed making the Aryan jump.  
  
"First off, my name is Belthazar. Second, acting as if my race is an insult wont get you anything but a serious amount of pain. Third off, as much as I don't doubt you would carry out your threat I don't think I could let you. The project may yet be salvaged and for once my superiors agree. I'm going to tell you a story about a race," Belthazar said softly.  
  
"Yippee-skippee," Patrick mumbled.  
  
"This race was developing faster and quicker than all the races around it. Eventually they discovered beings of pure power. These beings could control anything they pleased. These were the gods all races first worshiped. It would be like what we would be to a cave man. Only these people are even more so. They have transcended physical forms. The race wanted to be more like them and in your race's words they made a deal with the devil. The being they contacted would give them technology fifteen generations farther than possible. The catch was we would have to use that technology to create the perfect 'toy' for this being. The race started learning the technology and eventually they subjugated another race that was on the verge of a technological revolution of their own. They gave them powers and tried to produce the perfect 'toy' one that could fight and still recover from anything. A group of one thousand was gathered. Only one now remains."  
  
"So let me get this straight. The Aryans made a deal with a transcended being promising the ultimate toy in return for technology so far advanced they would have had to advance time fifteen generations. In return said being wanted them to produce a toy, about a thousand people died and I'm the only Human-Aryan hybrid left?" Patrick asked growling it out.  
  
"Essentially," Belthazar nodded.  
  
"Does your race have to try to be this stupid or does it come naturally?" Patrick spat. Belthazar's eyes flared as he sent a mental projection into Patrick. He curled up in pain against the wall. Belthazar continued the torture a few more seconds before letting it go.  
  
"Choose your words carefully pup, because while you may be considered a Master of Fire among your people you haven't even begun to scratch the surface. I could do things to you that would make you wish you had never been born!" Belthazar said ice dripping from his voice.  
  
"I take it you want to wheel and deal with me. Considering you told Viper how to hurt me I don't feel like negotiating," Patrick said bitterly. He remembered the episode all too well. They had imprisoned him for a day beating him cutting him anything to inflict damage. The next morning he would be healed causing the process to repeat. That was until Belthazar showed up. He had a cup of water in his hands and asked if he could show them something. Up until then Patrick hadn't even grunted in pain taking it all. When Belthazar tossed the cup of water in his face he screamed. Since then he had been getting regular treatments of water.  
  
"I needed you weak in order for you to appreciate what I'm offering," Belthazar reached in his robes. Patrick instinctually flinched away from the man only to see he had brought out a small bottle of pills. "You recognize these?"  
  
"How can I not. I need one in order to bathe or shower," Patrick mumbled.  
  
"Good, then I don't have to explain what they do. Now for the deal I will give you back everything you want, People, items, money, ect. In return you agree to help me take down Fate," He said softly.  
  
"You want me to take down the computer? I was going to do that already!" Patrick lunged at the man irritated that the deal was going nowhere.  
  
"No, the computer is practically finished off. I'm talking about the being called Fate," Belthazar said slowly.  
  
"You mean the demi-god you dealt with was the one that could control the lives of every being in the galaxy?" Patrick asked not sure if that was what he was saying.  
  
"Yes, we made a deal with Fate," Belthazar said sadly.  
  
"You realize I'll never be able to kill it now. Its non-corporeal, I can't even hurt the damn thing!" Patrick said still in disbelief.  
  
"You don't have to injure Fate, just entertain him. I will give you Chronopolis and anything else you may require so that you can build a life here. You may leave Chronopolis occasionally but essentially that place will be your prison. That is why the High Command is willing to give you anything you desire," Belthazar said softly.  
  
"Anything I want?" Patrick asked cautiously.  
  
"Anything your heart desires. We can bring anyone back from the dead. We can produce any item you may want. We can give you more power than you could ever-"  
  
"First thing about humans, we passed a series of laws forbidding human test subjects. There was a reason for that. It's called humane treatment, we resent the fact you put us in some test tube and gave us these powers. Second I don't want to see the inside of another testing pod for a long time!"  
  
"Calm down, I was merely asking what you would want," Belthazar said placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder.  
  
"Fine then, you said that you could bring back anyone?" Patrick said softly.  
  
"Anyone from your home world, we have every human's DNA on file at Chronopolis. It would be a simple task to bring them back. Cloning was near perfection when we subjugated your species, and so we used that as the basis of producing the 'game'," Belthazar said proudly.  
  
"So you can make an infinite number of me. I don't care I'm just asking if you can bring back anyone!" Patrick snapped. He hated Aryans and this one wasn't giving him a reason to do contrary.  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away, but yes anyone living or dead from Earth," Belthazar said slowly.  
  
"Awhile ago I had a guardian angel. She protected me until someone finally isolated her from me and killed her. I want her back, I need her again," Patrick said softly.  
  
"You mean out of anything I could give you, you want one person?" Belthazar asked incredulously.  
  
"Money means nothing to me; I grew up where the economy was a barter system. Items mean nothing to me; I move around so much I carry what I need. Most of the people in my lifetime either don't deserve to be resurrected or I don't need right now. I need my guardian angel," Patrick said softly.  
  
Belthazar nodded as he gave him a pill, "This will last you twenty four hours. By then this entire mess will be cleared up. Now who was this person you wanted. I'm going to need their bracelet number."  
  
"Funny you should ask that," Patrick said a small grin passing over his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"GRAHHHHH!" Paul shouted ramming himself into the bars. "Damn bars." He mumbled after he hit his head on them.  
  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?" Diss shouted. "I can melt them, but then that would make it look like we did kidnap that Riddel." Marcy skipped up to the cage.  
  
"Like, guess what!" Marcy said excitedly. Paul looked at Marcy and knelt down to her height.  
  
"You're going to let me out!" Paul said slyly. Marcy shook her head. Before Paul was able to ring her little neck Shaun hit him to the side.  
  
"What," Shaun said annoyed.  
  
"The one called Paul has visitors. They claim to be your.friends..." Marcy looked oddly at Paul who was getting up. Behind Marcy was Lynx and a man covered by a trench coat.  
  
"If it isn't the dynamic duo." Paul muttered.  
  
"Shut up mortal." Lynx hissed knocking out Marcy with a weird pinch that he did to her neck.  
  
"All clones gather around. I'm about to tell you something vitally important." The clones did so. "Good. You're all my creations. My beings. And I can command you to do my will.SO DO SO! KILL SHAUN AND PAUL!" The clones looked at The man stupidly.  
  
"What the hell." Clone Shaun said dryly.  
  
"Judo mind trick?" Paul said evilly. "Those don't work." Paul shot a bolt of electricity at The man. The man stood tall and proud as he took the blast.  
  
"Listen. I didn't come here to be talked down to. I came to make a proposal. If you hand me the heads of the non-clones, I'll let Steena and Christy live. Don't, and they will die. Deal my little clones?" Both Paul's shot at The man clawing at him. "I'll take that as a no." He said coldly. "I'll give you an hour and a half to decide your fate!" The man turned on his heels and left quickly with Lynx closely behind him.  
  
"This is SO NOT COOL!" Paul blared ramming the bars again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Looks like Paul is not happy." Kid said sadly sitting on a tipped over box. Serge nodded.  
  
"No doubt ramming his own body into the bars." Kid chuckled picturing it. They both heard another loud grunt as a body collapsed to the floor above them.  
  
"Yep." Kid said.  
  
"I wonder what will become of us." Serge said sadly.  
  
"No worries mate. They don't have Steena or Miguel or that Christy. They'll bust us out." Serge shook his head.  
  
"Why do I get this feeling something bad will happen whenever you say no worries." Kid frowned and punched Serge on the shoulder. "WELL I DO!" 


	13. Hello Old Friend

Chapter 8 Hello Old Friend  
  
Belthazar hunched over the panel in Chronopolis. He had to do this quickly before The man came in to ask what he was doing. Quickly he pulled up the batch number and input his code. With a hiss the pod in front of him began to pressurize as an amber fluid filled the tank.  
  
"Phase one complete," came the metallic voice of the computer.  
  
From various tubes came various fluids slowly the coalesced into one small area. Hitting the go on button electricity was run through the tank causing the chemicals to mix and form the complex DNA strands that appeared on his screen.  
  
"Phase two complete," came the voice again. Belthazar sighed. High Command wasn't going to like this. But at least he got R-246 to willingly help him. He hit the next sequence of buttons then pulled a very old key out of his robes. Putting it in the keyhole he turned it activating the last command string.  
  
"Phase three complete, completing process," The voice said for the last time. Belthazar sighed walking over to a locker and pulling out clothes and a towel. He carefully pulled out a sword and placed it on top with a note.  
  
"Lets hope you understand that. Otherwise I think Patrick will be more than slightly pissed," Belthazar mumbled before disappearing back to Viper Manor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well Miguel. You ready?" Steena asked. Miguel nodded once as Christy waved her hands. The signal was sent off as Steena and Miguel charged the small encampment.  
  
"So nice to see old friends." Came a cold voice.  
  
"What?" Steena said realizing the voice as oddly familiar.  
  
"What, you seem like you've seen a ghost." The figure said coming into full view.  
  
"Eric." She muttered hotly.  
  
"In the flesh." He replied snapping his fingers. Streaker and Draken walked up behind them.  
  
"As always this won't be easy." Miguel sighed. He nodded to Steena and they both began to kick and punch the foes behind them.  
  
"Figures.No one wants to talk anymore." Eric said coldly before a dagger was pressed up against his back.  
  
"I thought you died." Christy growled.  
  
"Well I was, but I'm better now." Christy was too late to realize the distraction as Eric whipped around and disarmed Christy. Miguel finished off Draken with a swift quick before Steena's body hit him. Streaker stalked over to them and he grabbed Miguel by the throat. He hoisted him up in the air with one hand and then slammed Miguel on his back.  
  
"Pat won't be so thrilled to see you." Christy growled again.  
  
"Who says I give a hoot about Pat this time. Actually all I was hired to do was, capture Riddel and kill the insane one." He backhanded Christy with his left hand before he tossed her in a pile. Eric walked up to Steena and picked her up.  
  
"My boyfriend won't like the fact you're even touching me." she hissed. Eric laughed.  
  
"Have fun thinking you'll ever see him again." Eric said coldly.  
  
~*~  
  
With a hiss the pod opened. Amber fluid promptly flooded the floor as somebody stepped out carefully. Flicking their head back they saw the towel and clothes.  
  
"I'm back?" She said with a clear calm voice. She looked at her hands as if marveled by them before they went right to her neck. She could feel the scar from the slash that had ended her life twice. "Who brought me back?" Looking at the towel she quickly dried off and dressed. She frowned looking at the clothes. They were the same ones she wore when the Aryan had killed her. "What the hell?"  
  
Putting them on, she hefted the sword. It seemed like an old friend to her as she put it in the sheath that she strapped to her back. It wasn't until then she saw the note, which read:  
  
"R-247, For lack of a better name for you I apologize. You have been brought back as a Guardian Angel. I'm sure you know whom you're protecting as you already were protecting his life when you were killed. You killer is dead by the hands of The man you love. I have repaired your memory to be able to know everything from before the invasion to the time you died. Use this knowledge well. A Friend"  
  
She nodded reading it slowly. "This person brought me back as a favor to Patrick. Well then, I guess I better pay off my debt. I'm coming Patrick," She said softly. A tear slowly crept out of the corner of her eye. Before she could stop it, it hit the paper smearing the ink. She continued to cry as she realized everything that had happened in both her lifetimes. She finally stood before exiting. She would probably have to fight her way out, but it would be a good chance to get back into shape so she could help Patrick.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick woke up to hear someone yelling at him. 'Typical, I can't even sleep without someone getting upset with me,' he thought glumly. He opened his eyes to see Karsh staring at him red faced. Water slowly dripped down the sides of his face giving a clear indication of what Karsh thought was wrong.  
  
"Why the hell aren't you in pain?" Karsh yelled at him. Patrick only started chuckling then laughed harder and harder. 'I've lost it,' Patrick thought to himself. He only continued to laugh as Karsh continued to rage at him. "Why the hell am I yelling at you, I should be talking to Belthazar!"  
  
"Yes Karsh, run along now. You don't want your toy to start playing with you!" Patrick said howling in laughter. Karsh emitted a low growl before he hit Patrick in the face. Patrick's mirth couldn't be stopped. He continued to howl in laughter as Karsh finally gave up and left. "Hey Karsh!" Patrick said to the retreating man's back.  
  
"What?" He spun angrily on his heel. Patrick managed to calm himself down to a mere grin.  
  
"I got a secret to tell you," Patrick said mysteriously wiping the grin off his face.  
  
"Is it about Riddel?" Karsh asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah you could say that," Patrick said. He really had to keep a straight face. Karsh wasn't going to be happy with this one.  
  
"Well what is it!" Karsh asked angrily. Patrick smiled.  
  
"Come closer. I don't want anyone else to hear," Patrick said. It was getting harder and harder to keep the straight face. Karsh grumbled as he stepped up to him. "Closer," Patrick said moving his hand to beckon him closer.  
  
"How close?" Karsh asked.  
  
"I need to whisper it in your ear," Patrick said still fighting the urge to laugh. This was going to be great. Karsh gave an exasperated sigh before kneeling beside him. Patrick moved his Mouth up to Karsh's ear. "YOU AND DARIO BOTH LIKE RIDDEL!" Patrick screamed in his ear. Karsh jumped back in shock and surprise. Patrick was hitting his hand against the wall laughing hysterically. Karsh was infuriated.  
  
"I swear when this is all over I will beat you to a small bloody pulp!" Karsh yelled before he left slamming the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU AND DARIO BOTH LIKE RIDDEL!" Came Patrick's voice from the next room. Kid looked at Serge frowning.  
  
"Serge, what tha heck is going on?" Kid asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like Karsh isn't happy," Serge replied. Karsh kicked open the door as laughter echoed in the torture room. It was obvious who got off better in that encounter as Karsh yelled something at Patrick before slamming the door and stalking off. Patrick's laughter could still be heard. It was an odd noise but uplifting at the same time since they were in a rather bleak situation.  
  
"Looks like Patrick gave Karsh something he didn't like," Kid said giggling.  
  
"What's that?" Serge asked quizzically.  
  
"Defiance, looks like Karsh isn't happy that they can't get Patrick the usual way," Kid said still giggling. Serge only shook his head muttering something about girls. 'What was that mate?" Kid asked hearing the end of it.  
  
"Nothing," Serge smiled backing up from Kid.  
  
"No mate, ya said something. I want ta know," Kid growled.  
  
"I said 'Why do girls have to be so annoying?'" Serge said. That much was true but he had added something else at the end.  
  
"Mate, we aren't annoying you just don't know how to treat one right!" Kid teased punching his shoulder playfully.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ughh" The man sighed dreary. "Bitten by a snake, plans sent into whack. It's crazy Lynx. What next, some crazy psycho chick trying to escape Chronopolis." The man slumped into a chair and checked the monitors. Most were down.  
  
"Close. But not close enough. She's quite sane." Lynx said annoyed.  
  
"Welcome to hell." The man muttered. He grabbed his spiked ball and walked out the door. Whoever was in his kingdom was going to pay for it. Lynx didn't join him as he usually did, but The man didn't bother. He knew Lynx was going to work on the FATE computer. He walked to the turbo lifts to see the woman invading his city before him. The woman instantly jumped into a defensive position.  
  
"What the hell are you? Darth Vader?" She quipped.  
  
"Darth what?" The man replied. He looked at the sword in her hands. His eyes shot wide open as he realized she held the Einlanzer. "How did you get that sword?"  
  
"I like this sword, and you ain't taking it from me!" She growled. The man took out his ball.  
  
"You don't want me to use this." The man said coldly. The woman laughed.  
  
"Oh no! Not a ball! Jeeze what do you think I am, stupid?" The man laughed as he launched the silver ball at her. She swatted it away quickly before charging. The man tugged hard on the chain as the spikes came out wrapping around her feet. She fell before grunting as the spike impaled her ankle.  
  
"I warned you." The man said evilly. "I hope you won't take this one lightly." He growled as he pulled another silver ball out form his trench coat.  
  
"How many Cracker Jack boxes did it take for you to get those?" The woman said coldly.  
  
"YOU WILL LEARN TO HAVE RESPECT FOR THE ONE WHO CONTROLS ALL DESTINIES!" The man said loudly as if what she said insulted him.  
  
"Ou, the ruler of all destinies, I could find a better prize in a box of kiddies cereal." She spat hotly. The man kicked her before he turned around to see a monitor flicker on.  
  
"This might interest you." Lynx said quietly before his image shrunk to the corner of the screen as a 3-D model of Viper Manor rotating took his original spot.  
  
"Yeah?" The man said stupidly. The woman began to wiggle her feet as she yanked the ball out from her ankle.  
  
"We know Diss is there." Lynx said matter-of-factly. "But what you might not know is that somehow he has been able to withstand the water treatment they have been giving to him." The man nodded seeing why this was his problem.  
  
"How did he get the pills?" The man said after awhile. The woman slowly got up and walked away towards the docks. Lynx replied in a hesitant manner.  
  
"I." He began before he drew in a heavy sigh. "I don't have any clue what so ever."  
  
"What." The man said slowly.  
  
"I have no explanation for how he got the pills, unless we have someone supplying him. "  
  
"Check the tapes. Let's see who visited us besides that clone." The man said looking at the woman boarding a boat and speeding away.  
  
"Excuse me, but how did you know she was a clone, and why did we allow her to escape?"  
  
"She regenerated, and very few things get by me, Lynx." The man said annoyed. "Which leads me to wonder why you wouldn't know, is perhaps your mind on something else?" Lynx began to shift from side to side.  
  
"I'll check the tapes right away. Lynx out," The man growled low.  
  
"Yes, and I bet you were secretly hoping for this. No doubt you are planning to take me out." The man said coldly. He would get Lynx back. It was all a matter of good time. He just needed to wait for Patrick to tap into his true masteries. He may be a master of his element. But to him, he was nothing more than a mere child playing with matches. As soon as he mastered everything, he would sick him on lynx. Once Lynx was gone, he would have his regenerating toy again.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sat back against the wall. He was going to die, but that was all right. He had accepted his The man. All he had to do now is to just wait. "Figures that I'd be the one to get my friends killed," Patrick said softly. If he hadn't run off maybe the group could have put up a better fight. He looked up as he heard the door opening, it was Belthazar. He sighed, yet another lesson in the already boring Aryan history.  
  
"Hello there Patrick," Belthazar said smiling.  
  
"Hi Belthazar, I'm not in the mood for another lesson today alright?" Patrick said leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I came to tell you that the process was a success. Unfortunately I also saw that another clone had been made while I was doing the process," Belthazar said slowly.  
  
"What are you saying? There is another one of her?" Patrick asked not sure what was going on.  
  
"No, it was a different batch number," Belthazar said cryptically.  
  
"Damnit Belthazar just tell me what the hell is going on so I can die in peace!" Patrick shouted standing up now. Since they no longer could weaken him by water he had regained his strength.  
  
"Unfortunately, there is no longer two Patrick Eric Dissingers running around," Belthazar said slowly.  
  
"Eric," Patrick breathed. His dark side had yet again come to cause more trouble. This time it had done something almost irreparable, since He and Diss were arrested for his crimes.  
  
"You understand the graveness of this situation. I need you to leave here. Go after him," Belthazar said softly.  
  
"No," Patrick responded sitting back down leaning against the wall.  
  
"What?" Belthazar asked him nearly screaming.  
  
"I said, 'no'. What part of that don't you understand? I won't cause more problems just because my dark side was once again released. I trust my fiancée and my friends to get him. They are probably right now dealing with him. I just feel sorry for the bastard," Patrick said sighing again. Belthazar merely handed him another small pill.  
  
"Take that, it'll keep you safe another day. I thought you would be man enough to face yourself," Belthazar said turning to go.  
  
"Belthazar, you stop right where you are," Patrick said. Ice was dripping from every word.  
  
Belthazar turned grinning inwardly. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
"My fight is over. If I go after Eric I risk everything you want. If you have a problem with that then take this pill," he threw it at Belthazar hitting him, "And shove it up your ass, because you can't use Samantha. She is not even close to me in power. That isn't boasting that is the honest truth. She has an affinity for melee combat, but that's were it ends. She is well versed in use of the elements, but I'm a master. You want this whole debacle to end, then you let the problem solve itself. I can't fight against Eric anymore. I won't fight against Eric anymore!"  
  
"Very well, your angel is on her way to help you. Explain everything, and I mean everything to her. She might be able to help you out of this mess faster," Belthazar said before reaching into his pocket. Producing another pill he handed it to Patrick before picking up the old one putting it in another pocket. Patrick quickly swallowed the pill.  
  
~*~  
  
Serge looked at Kid. She was sleeping on the cot across from him and he had been sitting there forever. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. Apparently Viper was content to leave the two of them to rot in their cell. Serge lay back on his cot sighing. Banging could be heard around the corner. Probably from Paul hitting the bars again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do we have requests for a song?" Miguel asked dumbly. Streaker jumped up full of excitement. Eric punched him down and forced Draken to take him away. Before they got out of seeing distance they heard Streaker yelling loudly.  
  
"STOP CALLING STREAKER DUMB!" Draken's body flew into the clearing as Streaker lumbered forward about to kill his friend. Draken looked to Eric for help. Eric nodded and got between them calming down Streaker. Draken and Streaker then both left angrily. Steena nodded to Christy who got the idea. Christy would cloud Streaker's thoughts. Miguel began to sing.  
  
"Ninety-Nine bottles of Fizz on the wall."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick slumped against the wall after the hit. He groaned as Zoah continued the abuse. "Where is she?" Karsh yelled at Patrick.  
  
"I told you I don't know!" Patrick yelled back hoarsely. Zoah continued to pummel Patrick each hit growing harder and harder. Patrick would only grunt with each hit. Not giving the satisfaction of having him scream.  
  
Karsh motioned to Zoah who merely backed off. "You bastard, you've been holding out for weeks now. I want answers or I swear to God I will bring your friends in and start killing them one by one!" Karsh growled.  
  
Patrick looked down, "I said I don't know damnit! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it right! I don't know a thing. I have never seen Riddel before. How the hell can I know where she is if I don't even know what the hell she looks like!"  
  
Karsh grabbed Patrick by his hair and jerked his head up to look him in the eyes. Patrick could see intense hatred in those eyes. He could also see a murderous glare. He was all too familiar with that look. His own brother had given it to him until the last few months of his life. "You will then tell me everything you do know! If you don't know where she is then you must know who has her since five dragoons spotted you! I don't care how much you insist your innocence you were involved. Start talking!" Karsh growled dangerously.  
  
"I came here from another Island. I was in Termina when you guys picked me up. I had no idea Riddel was captured until you so kindly slapped me with an indictment!" Patrick growled back staring Karsh right in the eyes.  
  
"What Island," Karsh asked growling.  
  
"I came from the Dead Sea," Patrick replied tersely.  
  
"Liar! No one has gone to the Dead Sea and come back alive! Now I know your lying!" Karsh screamed as he picked up his axe. He swung it at Patrick hard. Patrick didn't even flinch as he watched it all. Zoah quickly stopped the axe's path.  
  
"KARSH PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Zoah boomed at Karsh. Karsh merely growled dropping the axe again. Zoah pulled Karsh off to the side and eventually they both left. Patrick dizzily made his way to his feet before he moved his shoulder. Pain shot through it as he realized it was dislocated. Moving it into position he gritted his teeth before ramming it into the wall. With a pop it went back into place, and Patrick barely suppressed the scream. 


	14. Do you remember me?

Chapter 8 Do you remember me?  
  
She crouched as she jumped from the boat. The island was large, but she could manage. Looking around she saw that the sun was starting to set. "Sorry Patrick, but even I have to rest," She whispered softly. Looking down she saw her bandaged ankle. With a sigh she removed the cloth to see it had healed completely. Nodding to herself she folded up the bandage putting it in her pack before she moved into the forest. Making a quick makeshift campfire she shivered. The loneliness got to her.  
  
"Why Patrick, if you're in love with someone else why did you choose me to return? Why not Thomas?" she asked quietly. Looking up at the stars she smiled. So many nights they had spent under similar stars talking about everything. She giggled as she wondered if he still stargazed.  
  
"I guess I'll find out sooner or later. But for now I think I'll stay in the shadows. I don't want to interfere directly and merit your girlfriend's wrath," She sighed. She slowly traced circles in the dirt when she heard twigs snap. Instinctively she hid in the bushes.  
  
"Looks like someone's been here recently," Came a low voice dumbly.  
  
"Look I don't care how recent it's been. The person is going to have to come back, and with this camp so close to our own we're going to have to nab them. Probably place them with the brat and the trio. Eric isn't going to like it, but we'll need to nab them," Came a more intelligent cold voice. She shivered at the though that the voice had no trace of compassion.  
  
"Streaker stay, you go Draken," The lower voice said.  
  
"No, I'll stay; you go tell Eric that a complication has arisen and that I needed to take care of it. If he asks for anything more then tell him about the camp," the voice belonging to Draken said.  
  
"Ok, bye Draken," Streaker's voice said, as she heard him go away she watched the clearing she had made as Draken stepped into the moonlight. She got a good look at him. He had long white hair that went down to his shoulders and his clothes made her shudder. She recognized the whiteness of the bone armor he wore. Human bone armor to be exact, she drew the sword she had stolen carefully making sure not to let it glint in the moonlight.  
  
"Stupid giant, I'm sure he's already messing up the explanation. Figures, but at least it's better than him finding whoever this is and not capturing them, the last three were a disaster in themselves. Though I do admit the white haired one was rather good looking. Too bad they have to die; maybe I can try to reanimate her." Draken said casually to himself. She went sick as she realized what this man was. The word slowly came to her mind, 'Necromancer.' Not someone to be trifled with that was for sure. She crouched low.  
  
"Who's there?" Draken asked as he heard a twig snapped. She knew her element of surprise was ruined but she could still strike. She leapt forward slashing at the man.  
  
"What the." Draken screamed before putting up his wand. It expertly caught the blow before he backed off. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Samantha Anne Carlton. I'll be your killer for today," Samantha replied coldly. She didn't like the way the guy looked at her. It was like he was eyeing a prize. She quickly slashed at him. "And while I'm at it you can stop looking at me!"  
  
"I'm sorry I've always had a fault for the beautiful. Now what were you saying, something about being my killer?" He said mockingly. Samantha grew angry and tried to calm herself down.  
  
"Du im rah!" Draken said as slowly a skeleton rose from the ground. Samantha went cold as she realized what was going to happen. Taking a step back she focused her hatred of The man. Raising a hand she fired a stream of flame at the skeleton reducing it to ashes. She smiled as she stepped forward at the stuttering necromancer. She cleanly placed the tip of her blade under his throat. "What are you?"  
  
"I already told you my dear deluded fool, I'm your killer for today," She smiled before her face grew cold. "Now take me to this Eric person!"  
  
"My pleasure," Draken said gulping as he began moving the point never stopping from being lightly against his back ready to insert should the occasion arise.  
  
~*~  
  
Diss sighed. This was getting nowhere. They were stuck at the mercy of a man and the only one that could hold the key to their eventual escape was locked in the next room. Even more intriguing was the complaints by Karsh and Zoah to Belthazar. Apparently water wasn't working anymore and they wanted an explanation.  
  
"EHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Paul shouted as once again he tormented his own body by thrusting his shoulder into them. The bars began to groan under his weight as he backed up again.  
  
"DAMNIT PAUL STOP!" Shaun said as he tried to stop him. Paul shook his head as he ran again. Diss jumped in the way but Paul was to fast to stop his momentum. He crashed into Diss and they broke down the cell door.  
  
"WE DID IT!" Paul said triumphantly. Diss groaned rubbing his back.  
  
"Oh man I think you broke my back!"  
  
~*~  
  
"One bottle of fizz on the wall, one bottle of fizz. You take one down, pass it around." Miguel sang. "No more bottle of fizz on the wwwaaalllll!" Steena and Christy both rolled their eyes as Eric nearly ripped his hair out.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ANYWAYS!" Eric roared at Miguel causing him to hush up quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are," Draken said dryly. Samantha kept the point against his back to avoid treachery until she saw Patrick. He was standing there nearly ripping his hair out as some man sang a song.  
  
"Patrick?" Samantha said in disbelief.  
  
"No, Eric," Draken said annoyed that this girl wasn't paying him any attention.  
  
"That's Patrick." She said walking up and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Sam?" He said confused returning the hug. Christy nudged Steena so she would look at the two. Eric looked at a loss for words. "I thought you were dead," He said softly hugging her back tightly. Christy had never seen this side of Eric before. It almost made him appear human. She didn't like it at all. More so she didn't like Samantha being here in the first place. She was always a threat to what she and Diss had.  
  
"What's going on? Who's the girl?" Steena asked quietly.  
  
"Samantha, Diss' ex girlfriend," Christy replied quietly.  
  
"I was dead, but somebody brought me back, do you know who?" Samantha asked quietly.  
  
"No idea, but I'm glad you're here," Eric said hugging her tighter. Samantha was in heaven. It had been too long since she had been with him.  
  
"Looks like they really had something," Steena mumbled.  
  
"I'm hoping that doesn't pop up again. She almost took him once," Christy whispered watching them. Focusing quietly Christy looked in Samantha's mind. They were in a room together with a small table between them.  
  
"What do you want?" Samantha said coldly.  
  
"That's not Patrick you're hugging," Christy said softly. Samantha in the real world only hugged him tighter.  
  
"He feels like Patrick, talks like Patrick, and I don't seem him as anything but-"Samantha was abruptly cut off.  
  
"His real name is Eric, he represents the part of Patrick that was alive before the Invasion," Christy explained.  
  
"Then how do you explain how he remembers me?" Samantha said coldly.  
  
"Kiss him and find out why he's not Patrick," Christy began. Samantha looked Eric in the eyes a second before kissing him deeply.  
  
He slowly returned the kiss hugging her closely. "Oh my god, It's not Patrick at all. Who is this?"  
  
"I told you this is who Patrick was," Christy returned. Samantha held out the kiss for a little longer before pulling back. "Keep up the charade; we might be able to use this to our advantage."  
  
"Alright but I'm saying this here and now, 'I'm not sleeping with him'!"  
  
"I never wanted you to. Just keep his mind off of me," Christy replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lets try this again, I ask a question then you give me an answer. If I can prove your answer is wrong I get to cut you with my axe," Karsh said in mock happiness.  
  
"I got a better idea, how about you unlock these chains and fight me like a real man?" Patrick said copying Karsh's tone.  
  
"Where is Riddel?" Karsh asked abruptly.  
  
"Is this a trick question?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm just wondering why you keep asking me. I mean I never give you the right answer."  
  
"Well try an answer and I'll see if it's right or wrong."  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Wrong answer," Karsh said taking his axe and slashing his chest.  
  
"Told you I never have a correct answer."  
  
"You get a question," Karsh said slowly.  
  
"What does Riddel look like?"  
  
"Purple hair red eyes, wears a blue dress a lot that hugs her body," Karsh said quickly.  
  
"Purple haired girl with red eyes wearing a blue dress, hmmm."  
  
"You've seen her?" Karsh asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
Karsh sighed," Your question again."  
  
"How long before you guys feed me again?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Another hour," Karsh said tersely, "My turn. Do you know who has her?"  
  
"Yes," Patrick replied. Karsh went wide-eyed.  
  
"Who?" Karsh asked rapidly.  
  
"My twin brother," Patrick replied casually.  
  
"You're twin brother is in a cell," Karsh said feeling he was being had.  
  
"Ever heard of Triplets?"  
  
"They all have identical powers?"  
  
"We're from a different area."  
  
"I still don't believe you."  
  
"Well that's all I have to say. I have a twin brother who has kidnapped your girlfriend I would hope you would actually have the intelligence to check something out before you dismiss it. Just ask the other twin about Eric," Patrick said with a sigh.  
  
"I might just do that," Karsh said getting up and leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel and Steena were both contemplating the meaning of their lives. They were being dragged by Streaker to get over to the Viper Manor because Eric wanted to kill Pat.  
  
"Once we get to Viper Manor we will be able to eliminate Eric." Eric said coldly. Samantha nodded.  
  
"Good, then maybe you and I can catch up. Where are Paul and Shaun?" She asked.  
  
"Oh those two?" Eric asked stupidly. "Um they died, I'm alone here," Eric replied unsure. Samantha smiled.  
  
"Good, they were both annoying anyways." Eric smiled. Samantha was buying into his garbage. The more she believed that he was Patrick and not Eric, the better off they would be. He glared at Christy who was sleeping in the back off the cart he was dragging behind him.  
  
"Draken, stay away from her!" Eric grumbled. Draken sighed and trotted up to Miguel and began to mumble harsh words. Out the corner of Draken's eye he spotted a small squirrel running up and down Steena's back.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you do know of this man named Eric?" Karsh asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, he is an evil representation of me." Diss replied. Paul shifted a little and looked at Marcy.  
  
"This clown named Eric likes to cause hell with Diss. Mostly fighting for the rights to who controls the body, messy details." Paul explained. Karsh nodded.  
  
"Okay, the story checks out. Hopefully this whole thing will be resolved in a day or so. Till then, just stay where you are and try not to break the door open again." Karsh said leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sighed leaning his back against the wall. Life was drastically unfair, he thought bitterly. He had to sit here rotting in a cell while Eric got to play around causing the usual amount of havoc and destruction. He tilted his head back and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Sounds like you're in a tough spot."  
  
Patrick jerked his head back to looking in front of him. Standing there was Thomas still fully dressed in his usual garb not unlike Patrick's usual clothes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd drop in on my pupil," Thomas said casually. Patrick watched him as he seemed to look around.  
  
"Yeah well you can stop calling me that; I am a Master after all," Patrick snapped.  
  
"Still cocky and arrogant as usual," Thomas sighed looking at him as if studying.  
  
"Still overbearing and assuming as usual," Patrick mocked in an imitating tone.  
  
"What's wrong Patrick?" Thomas asked picking up on his agitation.  
  
"Gee what should I list first? I'm stuck in a Dungeon with no possible escape, my mentor has decided to show up knowing damn well that he can't help me from beyond the grave, somewhere out there my fiancée is running around doing god knows what, and to top it all off I still am not dry yet!"  
  
"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Thomas said sternly.  
  
"What the dryness?"  
  
"All of it, you know that you could just walk out of here if you wanted. You also know that while I can't help you I can still offer you advice. As for your fiancée you can always try hoping for the best since she would definitely know about your plight."  
  
"Oh ye of overconfidence, you forget that she may know my plight but not my location!"  
  
"Oh ye of little faith, she's psychic she can track you down."  
  
"Enough of the crap, just say what you're here to say and let me go back to dying in peace!"  
  
"You failed," Thomas said softly.  
  
"Failed your little decision?"  
  
"You went for the dream," He sighed.  
  
"Oh I see I was supposed to be a good little automaton and stay with my friends. I'm dead, no need to kill them too!"  
  
"You are now obviously, because if you believe something you'll make it happen. You just made it happen," Thomas retorted.  
  
"You getting a little too pushy, you aren't the Thomas I remembered, he was only this pushy when I stepped in it real bad!"  
  
"Well maybe I should have gotten on your case a little more then. You obviously aren't keeping true to your roots; instead you're hiding in your past rather than your present."  
  
"Cheap shot," Patrick mumbled. He stood up stretching as best he could with the chains.  
  
"Life's not fair, you have to face it head on if you expect to get anything in it," Thomas replied.  
  
"So I've been told," Patrick mumbled before finally sitting back down.  
  
"You have another choice now, your present or your past. You must choose whether your past will guide your actions or your present will be free of the haunting of your past. Choose your next crossroads carefully, not hastily like you have last time," Thomas said. Patrick began to rush his mentor before he shimmered and disappeared. A low growl issued from his throat before he sat back.  
  
"Bro, now I know why you wanted to kill him." 


	15. Why wont you be a good boy and DIE?

Chapter 10 Why won't you be a good boy and Die?  
  
"Wow, this place is really nice." Samantha said in a tone of wonder. Eric nodded as he hopped the gate. He knocked out two guards and opened it up so Samantha and his partners could walk through.  
  
"Come on, Pat should be in the dungeons." Eric said coldly.  
  
"I'll take nimrod with me on an annoyance run to keep the heat off your backs." Draken said grabbing Streaker and jogging to a clear opening. Eric led Samantha to two giant double doors and waited until they heard the shouting of guards. As soon as they did they moved in quietly. Eric moved quickly down a flight of stairs and walked along the dungeon walls. He then saw something that caught his eye.  
  
"Is that my imagination, or did I just see." Eric started.  
  
"Electricity? I saw it also." Samantha finished. Eric walked over to the cell and peered inside.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" came a disturbingly familiar voice.  
  
"My name is Diss, who's that?" Eric lied.  
  
"My name is bobo the monkey." The voice replied. Eric stood for more than a half second too long as the walls near the door erupted open, and Shaun and clone Shaun made their way out of the debris. The door fell flat on its back revealing Diss who lobbed a punch at Eric and connected. Paul got between Eric and Diss and looked at Samantha.  
  
"Not you again." Paul muttered. Samantha jumped into Diss' arms and began kissing him wildly.  
  
"OH PATRICK I FOUND YOU!" Samantha yelled. Diss dropped her.  
  
"I'm Diss, Pat's locked up in a cell." Diss said slowly.  
  
"THERE ARE THREE OF YOU GUYS?" Samantha said confused. Diss nodded as clone Paul grabbed Samantha by the hand and Paul picked up Eric.  
  
"Come on, we need to find Pat now."  
  
"He can't know I'm here just yet," Samantha said quickly.  
  
"What?" Paul asked confused.  
  
"As far as Patrick goes, I'm not here," Samantha growled.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick leaned back against the wall as he sighed. A large racket was going on and no doubt he would be blamed. He looked over as the door opened. Paul popped his head in and smiled.  
  
"Room Service," Paul joked stepping forward.  
  
"Leave now before you get me in trouble!" Patrick yelled at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, get your lazy butt out of here!"  
  
Paul sighed, "Once again you're going to force me to save your ass."  
  
Patrick's hand went alive with fire and he held it in front of him, "Just try it. You'll be well done before you even get a finger on the chains."  
  
Paul stood where he was, "You're that determined to sit here and rot?"  
  
"Yes I am. I don't need nor do I want your help. Now leave me be. I want to die a slow non-painful death, not one for escaping," He shouted. Paul backed up before he muttered something and motioned to someone he couldn't see. Shaun walked in and threw an unconscious Dissinger on the floor. Then another one stepped into the room. "We got him? How did that happen?"  
  
"Long story, now you coming or not?" Paul asked irritably.  
  
"Lets just wait a couple of days to clear our names then we can leave him to whatever the hell Viper wants with him. Please?" Patrick asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Alright, but if anything happens to the contrary its all-"  
  
"My fault I got it," Patrick finished for Paul.  
  
"So what do we do with poster boy?" Shaun asked.  
  
"See those chains over there?" Patrick asked nodding his head over to the wall next to him.  
  
"Yeah?" Shaun asked.  
  
"Put him in those and get back in your cell. The rest will be taken care of got it?" Patrick said earnestly.  
  
"I sure hope so." Shaun said threateningly.  
  
~*~  
  
If Fate ever felt a moment of pure hate it sure was now. Not only did he get screwed over by the girl, but now his plans had a wrench thrown in them. Lynx walked into the room with a little box. Fate looked at it and then to Lynx who shoved a triangular object into his mouth.  
  
"They call it.pizza." Lynx said amused with a long piece of cheese dripping from his mouth. He twirled it around his finger and then ate the piece.  
  
"Where did you dig that from?" Fate said icily.  
  
"It came from the world where our 'friends' came from. Very intriguing." Lynx said with his mouth full. Fate swiped the box away and glared at Lynx.  
  
"We are being screwed left and right and I have no idea who this girl is. She did a nice job messing up our plans and now we need to develop a new defense system for Chronopolis!" Lynx looked at his pizza on the ground.  
  
"Her name is Samantha, and she is very close to Patrick." Lynx said coldly. Fate looked at Lynx like he was on fire.  
  
"How do you know this?" Lynx sighed.  
  
"I did my homework. I dug that information up along with the pizza." Fate grumbled a few vulgar phrases before he sat down.  
  
"Okay, let's get to work on the defense." Lynx took a seat by him.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul shut the cell door and grinned as the others began to curse loudly.  
  
"Sorry guys, I had to do it." Paul left the dungeons and went outside. The first thing he saw was Steena and Miguel tied up to a tree being guarded by a big muscular guy and a small skinny one next to him. Paul growled deeply as he walked up to the two men.  
  
"Streaker, sic him!" the skinny man said. The muscular man made a move towards Paul before he was blasted into the tree by Paul's electrical blast. The skinny guy cursed and began to chant. But before he could finish his spell he was twitching violently on the ground. Steena and Miguel both smiled as Paul untied his friends.  
  
"Thanks! Christy is." Steena started. Paul naturally turned around to see Christy walking up.  
  
"Hi-ya!" she said cheerfully. Paul turned back to Steena and held her closely to him. Then Henry the squirrel jumped onto Steena's head, then jumped onto Miguel's hat getting comfy.  
  
"Henry tried to gnaw through the ropes." Miguel explained. "But the wires were too tough for him." Paul nodded as he led the others back inside the manor into the cells. He opened the door and everyone walked inside.  
  
"I hope Pat finishes acting like a stupid moron. I really want out of this hell hole." Paul said tiredly. Christy and Steena both nodded as Samantha walked by.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally after three days the entire group was assembled in Viper Hall. Samantha was hiding in a hooded cloak towards the back out of Patrick's immediate sight. Patrick on the other hand was a wreck. A beard now covered his face and his eyes had a deep look to them as he looked very tired. He was leaning on his staff barely conscious to the world around him.  
  
"I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting," Viper said walking into the hall from his private room.  
  
"So nice of you to stop by; come to give us a formal goodbye?" Patrick said dryly.  
  
"Calm down Pat, it's not his fault mate," Kid said. Patrick turned to the group.  
  
"Yes, for you guys it might not be his fault, but for me? He could have pulled Karsh off at anytime he saw fit. Instead he decided to let him do his thing. For that I hold him personally responsible," Patrick replied giving a glare that would have melted steel.  
  
"And for that I offer my sincerest apologies. The way you resisted arrest had made it seem like you were the kidnapper so I decided that Karsh should be let loose on you. Unfortunately we found out too late that it was this Eric fellow," Viper began.  
  
"So you see the unethical treatment of a fellow human is necessary when it involves your own daughter?" Patrick cut him off.  
  
"You've made your point Pat," Serge said putting a hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off.  
  
"I'm still not through," Patrick growled. He pointed accusingly at Viper. With him leaning on his staff it made him appear like an old man. He continued his rant, "Viper I know more about you than you realize. And if I knew this back when I first met you I would have never come here again." He tiredly dropped his arm before he spoke the last of his speech, "I just hope you have enough decency to learn from your mistakes."  
  
Viper stood calmly taking in the entirety of Patrick's words before he spoke slowly, "I realize that you were unnecessarily harmed and on a couple of occasions nearly killed. I would have expected a Deva to show more restraint in his interrogations, however with the kidnapping of my daughter it made it personal to every one of my men. I am offering an apology to everyone involved in this. Including the loved ones of those imprisoned."  
  
Patrick suppressed the angry retort that Diss knew would have come. Diss stepped forward speaking for the group, "Thank you, we accept your apology."  
  
"I'm not finished, much like your vocal friend," Viper continued, "I have decided to register you all for a cruise aboard the local cruise liners. This is in addition to the apology I've given you. You are all fighters and I thought a little rest and relaxation could help you reach your respective peaks again."  
  
"Again we accept," Diss spoke clearly. He stepped forward to meet with Viper turning only briefly to the others. "You guys go ahead onto Termina, I'll finish the details."  
  
Patrick merely nodded before he turned to leave still tired from the torture room. He moved at a slower pace leaving him straggling. Samantha fell back to help him out of pure force of habit. He shrugged off her helpful hand as they stepped outside for the first time in days. "I don't want nor do I need any special help!"  
  
Samantha finally decided now was the time to reveal herself she pulled back the hood stepping in front of him and stopping him with her hand, "I know that, but right now you aren't at your best and I'll be damned if you collapse from fatigue before you get to a bed."  
  
Patrick stood there taking her appearance in before he spoke, "So Belthazar kept up his end of the agreement."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked coldly.  
  
"Its nothing, I'm just glad you're with us," Patrick mumbled before moving on. He continued to use the staff like walking stick leaning on it to move forward as he did so. Samantha stood where she was a second before she rushed to his side.  
  
"So I save your ass and you're telling me that you were expecting all this?" She yelled at him. The group stopped looking back at them as Patrick sighed facing her.  
  
"I asked for you to be brought back so you could help me," He said exasperated. "If I had remembered half of how annoying you could get I would have chosen someone else."  
  
The group stood in shock. The words had been said. It was only a matter of time before she did something. Christy tried to jump into both their minds but both blocked her access. Finally Kid spoke up, "Pat mate, why ya so mean?"  
  
"Because he's tired, and he's always an ass when he's tired. I thought even Christy could have answered that," Samantha gave the reply. Christy started moving forward only to be restrained by Diss. She turned to face him expectantly only to receive a look that stopped her cold.  
  
"Let them work it out," He said softly. "For once let others solve their problems; we don't need to solve every one." Christy tried to contain her anger nodding briefly.  
  
"I believe we have a long journey before us to get to Termina. I would suggest we start now unless you are still too shocked to realize that in order to walk you need to put one foot in front of the other," Patrick said coldly moving through the gate still leaning on the staff for support.  
  
The others had very little choice but to take the abatement and follow him to Termina. 


	16. Sailing away

Chapter 11 Sailing away  
  
"Hello My name is Miki and welcome to my cruise lines. If you need anything be sure to ask the staff. As for your things they have been taken to your private quarters on this ship. The rules are simple, nothing is allowed that might permanently damage my ship or ruin the fun of other cruise members," Miki said. She wore a skimpy skirt and a blouse partially undone to reveal herself to the casual observer. Patrick merely continued to lean on his staff tiredly as the other men looked around the ship. Serge looked at Kid and whispered,  
  
"This looks kind of like the S.S. Invincible. But if we have personal quarters then that means Fargo never got the Invincible," Serge whispered. Kid nodded agreeing with the fact.  
  
"I'd like to go to my room," Patrick said tiredly. Miki nodded and motioned for him to follow a crewmember below decks.  
  
Samantha watched Patrick go below decks and bitterly leaned against the railing. Everyone was eventually left to do their own thing. Samantha only wandered the ship looking for Patrick's room. As she worked her way through the ship she eventually heard his tired voice,  
  
"I want it understood that I'm not to be woken up for anything until I wake up on my own alright?"  
  
"Yes sir, I take it you will be resting up during this time?" The crewmember said shakily.  
  
"Yes, just be sure to spread the word to the crew not to disturb these quarters unless its life threatening. Right now I need to sleep and that's all I need to do, I'll be sure to get in on the fun once I'm done recovering," Patrick said. The sound of gentle pats could be heard as the crewmember appeared in sight walking away carefully. Samantha waited until she heard the door shut before she moved into the hallway. She carefully looked around and saw a very bold apparent "Do not disturb" Sign on the door. She leaned against the door and listened.  
  
"I'm such a dolt, I don't know why they even bother with me," Patrick sighed. The sound of creaking could be heard. "Not to forget to mention I alienated Samantha right from the start. Looks like I'm just going to have to work it out on my own." More creaking before a muffled sigh, "At least Viper chose a place with decent beds."  
  
Samantha's heart raced as she heard him slowly fall asleep. Before she realized it she had silently entered to room and looked at the sleeping man before him. 'What the hell do you think your doing Sam?' She asked herself. Patrick shifted on the bed but otherwise showed no sign that she was there. She cautiously approached his bed still not sure what she was going to do. Patrick grunted in his sleep turning so he faced up.  
  
"Sam, just turn around and leave, you've already heard enough he's sorry and he knows it," She whispered to herself. Something kept pressing her to watch. Finally her strange courage fled her and she left just as silently as she came, unsure why she was acting that way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, civilization." Miguel said yawning. Paul on the other hand was holding onto Henry and Steena for dear life.  
  
"Paul, grow up." Steena said harshly.  
  
"I don't like water; I don't know how to swim, I'M TAKING NO CHANCES!" Paul said loudly. Henry seemed to agree with him by not moving an inch after jumping onto Miguel's hat.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you?" Steena asked calmly.  
  
"No." Paul said quickly.  
  
"Why? If you won't let anyone teach you then, by what I know from your world, you have no right to complain."  
  
"Yes, but does cheese melt?" Paul said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?" Steena said not understanding it.  
  
"See, my point." Steena looked at Paul oddly.  
  
"I hate it when you do that." Steena mumbled.  
  
"Hate what?" Paul asked getting annoyed.  
  
"When you talk about something totally random. It's like you have this imaginary grab bag of random thoughts and you just reach in their and pull it out." Paul began to laugh.  
  
"It's who I am." Paul said happily.  
  
"I just want to know if you could ever be serious." Steena said flatly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul said getting very defensive.  
  
"It means what I said. You try to act like a stupid git and make it seem like it's okay for you to act that way." Paul stopped walking and looked at Steena.  
  
"That was the most rudest thing I ever heard you say." Steena didn't bother to stop and look at Paul as she replied casually,  
  
"It's not rude if it's true." And she disappeared below the ship. Miguel looked at Paul who was fuming.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Paul asked Miguel.  
  
"I don't have the foggiest idea." Miguel said hoping Paul would drop it.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is trying to tell me what I am and, and, YEAH!" Paul said getting lost in his thoughts. Miguel sighed.  
  
"Maybe you need to talk with her. Get to know her true feelings for you." Paul nodded.  
  
"Hopefully that's all we need to do. Just talk." Paul sighed before he moved on into the lower levels.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked into the Gallery after finally getting up. He hadn't bothered to shave and let his beard grow out even more. The result was a man looking very much the opposite of Diss, and that's what he wanted. He grabbed a tray of food and sat at an empty table.  
  
The others were around another table and watched him enter. "Hey Pat, sit over here with us!" Christy called out.  
  
"No thanks, I want to be alone," Patrick grumbled. The others looked at each other and shrugged. They couldn't force him to do anything really.  
  
"I'm going to go eat with him," Samantha said picking up her tray. She went over and plainly sat down in front of him before she resumed eating as if she were meeting a friend for lunch.  
  
"I said I wanted to be alone, alone doesn't mean that I am with other people," Patrick said coldly.  
  
"No chance in hell of that happening," Samantha said not bothering to look up at him.  
  
"Anyone ever told you, you were stubborn?" Patrick spat.  
  
"Anyone ever told you, you are full of it?" Samantha replied.  
  
"Go away," Patrick growled.  
  
"Not until you answer a question for me," She said this out loud making the entire group turn to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Out of all the people you could have brought back, out of everything you undoubtedly were offered why did you choose me?"  
  
"I'm not answering that," The replied was stiff and hurried as if he wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Then I'm not leaving."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Samantha asked sweetly smiling over at him.  
  
"Like I've been dragged to hell and back, leave me alone," Patrick growled.  
  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Samantha asked.  
  
Patrick finally exploded, "You want to know why I'm in a bad mood? I remember it all before the invasion after it everything between. My life was ripped away from me three years ago, then was ripped away again within the last year twice. I have seen more death in my lifetimes than any normal person should. I'm disgusted with what I have become and I'm lashing out at friends and family alike. That's why I'm angry!"  
  
Samantha slapped him hard, "Don't you dare compare your past to mine. Don't you for one second think that in everything you were alone. I too have had my life ripped away from me and I too remember everything. You do not see me lashing out. Instead you see me just like I've always been. I am just as much screwed up as you are and I'm sick of you acting like you deserve special treatment. You don't and frankly I don't see any reason for you to have brought me back."  
  
"You have no idea the demons I've had to face. You can't have known what's happened to me, and frankly you want to know why? Because you died before everything went to hell. I was left a bitter broken man and you couldn't have been there for me. Don't you dare think you're equal to me," Patrick roared.  
  
"And you don't think I went to hell before you? Do you want to know what it feels like to know that the life you lived is not only within your reach, but never attainable? That you can never partake in that kind of life again? I nearly committed suicide three times before I was told I would be guarding you!" Samantha spat back.  
  
"Guarding me? Up until you died you had done nothing for me!" Patrick countered.  
  
"Who do you think lead you out of San Francisco so that you could fall in love with that woman there? Who do you think subtly lead Shaun and Paul to the Power plant so they could find you? Who do you think told you about Hydros in our hallowed halls before he could attack you directly? Who do you think gave her life to give you the hint there was an Aryan about?" Samantha said ticking each one off her fingers. Patrick finally got up sending the chair sliding across the room in the process.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are but you have no right-"  
  
He was abruptly cut off, "Do you know what its like to feel the pain of someone you loved dearly slowly fall in love with another? Do you know what's its like to be told that while you and your true love were alive; you could never show your face to them again? That the one man that you loved dearly must never know you exist? That the one man that plotted against you in life also plotted against you in death? That your life was considered expendable since you weren't the lucky piss ant that got the revered Symbiote that your father figure had, that because your lover did you could never see them again? Do you know how that feels?"  
  
"I don't have to answer to you or anybody else. I am alone, I am dead, I don't answer to anyone," he spat coldly. With that he got up and left leaving Samantha to sit there watching him. Once he had gone she buried her face in her hands and for the first time in a long while began to cry. 


	17. Trouble in Paradise!

Chapter 13  
Trouble in paradise!  
  
"Sounds like its going to be a long vacation," Christy muttered on the deck later that afternoon.  
  
"Patrick doesn't seem like the happiest person right now," Shaun pointed out.  
  
"I thought Samantha being back would have put an end to that depression bull," Clone Paul muttered.  
  
"Me too, which makes me wonder why they are fighting. You'd think they would have understood each other and picked up where they left off, like nothing happened," Christy said thoughtfully.  
  
"He's too proud to admit he needs help guys, you have to understand this is the same friend that had to go through what happened in the mountain," Diss said pointedly.  
  
"What happened mate?" Kid asked him attentive.  
  
"I'm not ready to say and the others probably won't say themselves. I promise I'll explain it when we are all ready," Diss sighed.  
  
The group had amassed minus Steena, Patrick, and Samantha. They were sitting on lounge chairs on the upper deck in a ring so they could talk to each other.  
  
"The guy is a walking time bomb and look what happened when we let him out of our sight, he got us all in trouble," Christy said bitterly.  
  
"Not true Christy, that was all Eric," Shaun retorted.  
  
"Patrick, Eric, it's all the same right now. The only sane one of the three is Diss here," Christy said pointing at Diss.  
  
"Don't assume what you don't know Christy," Diss said quietly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Christy asked getting red in the face.  
  
"I'm under the same strain. I'm just hiding it, but think of it like this, would you be in a good mood after being tortured for two weeks straight and going through the life we lived?"  
  
"I guess not," Christy conceded.  
  
"Well mates, you'd think that Patrick would be happy to be reunited with his old Sheila, especially when he specifically asks for her ta come back," Kid said sagely.  
  
"The answer to that one is obvious, doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's doing," Paul replied.  
  
"The entity Patrick Eric Dissinger, all three parts of him, has feelings for Samantha. It was obvious from the way he took her tirade and didn't hit back. How many times have you seen Patrick wallop someone for touching him wrong?" Shaun said authoritatively.  
  
"Well no duh Shaun, I could have told you that, the real question is that those two know about some deal Patrick was offered. I want to know what the heck that deal was," Diss said quickly.  
  
"Oh wow, that is a good point," Both Shauns said in agreement.  
  
Christy unconsciously wrapped an arm around Diss' waist. He merely took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You got to think, if they brought back my dead Ex-girlfriend, it had to be something serious," He went on.  
  
"What do you think mate?" Kid asked.  
  
"Yeah Diss, what would do to get back Samantha? What could get you to do what an Aryan wants?" Shaun replied.  
  
Diss looked down for a second. Christy whispered something in his ear and he nodded, "I'm being blunt when I say this guys. I probably would have done anything to get her back; I think Patrick may have sold himself to get her. Think about it, he suddenly remembers his past and shows signs of training far beyond anything the other masters showed us. He has been showing incredible power behind his elemental powers, not the least including the fact that he has the fiery temper to back them up."  
  
"The only question is when did they buy him?" Shaun asked.  
  
Kid looked down a second before replying to the surprise of the others, "Back on tha beach after tha challenge for leadership. It looked like Patrick was talking ta someone then he just went back ta stargazing. At the time I thought nothing of it mates, but if I had ta wager when, that'd be my best guess."  
  
"He was alone for a period of time, long enough to deal then go to bed," Diss replied.  
  
"Yeah mate, that and he seemed to be depressed, like he had done something terrible," Kid edged in.  
  
"Lets not forget the next morning he collapsed, then woke up remembering everything," clone Paul pointed out.  
  
"Well its clear, the guy has become a turncoat, for a girl none-the-less," Shaun said sighing.  
  
"I don't think he's a traitor," Diss said in warning. It may not be him but associating his clone with the Aryans was enough to get him started.  
  
"Think about it, we go to Chronopolis which Belthazar practically told us is Aryan controlled. Then all he has to do is trap us there and we never finish off the FATE computer. The Aryans would do anything to make sure that thing stays online, even if it means bribing one of our guys," Shaun retorted.  
  
"You Honestly expect me to believe that Patrick, The man that helped you out of more jams than anyone during the last adventure, is plotting against the group after showing a track record of always putting rule one into effect?" Christy said dangerously.  
  
"I don't want to believe it anymore than you do, but the evidence is all there," Shaun replied.  
  
"But we're also assuming a lot. Just because last dimension the Aryans control Chronopolis doesn't mean that this time around they do," Diss said pointedly.  
  
Clone Paul broke the ensuing silence, "All we're saying is the possibility is there, we should watch our backs if anything. A little paranoia never hurt anyone."  
  
~*~  
  
Paul walked into his room with Steena who was changing.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" She yelled running into the bathroom.  
  
"Not that I never saw anything. . ." Paul mumbled to himself. "Listen, I think you and I should talk. We seem to be. . . drifting." Steena laughed.  
  
"No Kidding." She quipped. "Took ya long enough to figure it out, or did you have Miguel do the work for you?" Paul grew angry but tried to remain calm.  
  
"Look, is it just my randomness and nothing else that bothers you? Cause if it is I'll try to be less random." Steena sighed.  
  
"Yes. I already told you this."  
  
"So that's all then. Stop being random and we'll get along just fine." Paul said closing his eyes relaxing.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly." She said getting annoyed. "If you're gonna go to sleep why don't you use our bed?" Paul looked at her strangely.  
  
"What's up with you?" Paul asked getting angry.  
  
"GEE, I WONDER?" Paul could feel the anger in him rise to a boiling point. Thunder began to bellow in the sky. "Don't pull this thunder crap on me. I don't care how angry you are." Paul was just about to explode. Paul got up and was about to leave. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU JUST LEAVE WHEN THINGS DON'T GO YOUR WAY!" she yelled at him. Paul was pushed over the edge.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS STUCK UP WITH YOU?" Paul yelled.  
  
"YOU!" Steena yelled getting up.  
  
"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TALK! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS MAKE RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT ME! YOU CHANGED STEENA, YOU CHANGED!"  
  
"If only you knew. . ." She said sniffling.  
  
"Why are we fighting?" Paul asked calming down.  
  
"Cause you're a moron!" Steena said defensively. She then picked up a pillow and threw it at Paul. Paul looked at her and left. Steena wondered what made her say something so stupid.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sighed as he walked the halls; his friends were giving him strange looks whenever he walked around. He tried to confront them a couple of times, and they just gave him a funny look and a strange excuse.  
  
He was so completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person coming around the corner and smacked right into them. There was a tangle of bodies until Patrick realized just who he was entangled with.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Samantha said hotly.  
  
"Sorry," Patrick muttered getting up and dusting himself off. He offered her his hand only to find she got up entirely without it. He started to walk away when she twirled him around.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," She said quickly.  
  
"What question? I didn't know you asked me one," Patrick replied.  
  
"Don't play coy with me, I asked you why me? Out of everything you were offered, why me?" She replied.  
  
"I'm not answering that," Patrick growled before he shrugged off her hand and continued to move. He was again stopped by her.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with what happened in Temple Diablo?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Which time?" Patrick replied grinning. He would just turn the questions on her.  
  
"The last time," Samantha growled.  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe no, I already told you I answer to no one. So don't expect to get an answer out of me."  
  
"Figures you'd hide the truth, you've changed," She replied stiffly.  
  
Patrick finally felt his temper being let out she had hit a button, "Why the hell does everyone keep telling me that. First my friends now you! I'm sick of it! Just shut up and let me live my life in peace!"  
  
"Well, you know me Patrick. You know everything about me, so maybe you should tell me why I would be making that statement," Samantha said slowly.  
  
"Listen I don't like who I was I'm constantly fighting the urge to re- become who I was. I can't tolerate things very well while I'm fighting myself," He said sighing as he leaned against the wall. All he heard was silence until he felt her hand wrap around his shoulders.  
  
"Patrick, I know how tiring it must be to fight it, but have you ever thought about giving in?" She whispered softly.  
  
"What? And become like Eric?" He stammered.  
  
"Patrick, I put my past to rest by not fighting it but accepting it. I know who I was, and I know what I can be. The only difference is I'm not asking you to become Eric, but accept that he is as much a part of you as you are him," Samantha said slowly.  
  
"So your saying accept what I was, and move on like nothings different?" He asked confused.  
  
"That's all I'm saying. By making boundaries for yourself, you limit yourself to that small frame of action. Step out of the box," She said softly.  
  
"I'm not ready yet, just give me time. I'll come out soon," He said as he removed her arm from his shoulders and wandered off. She watched him go as she felt something explode in her.  
  
"I hope so Patrick; you mean a lot more to me than I probably let off," Samantha whispered. 


	18. Lets Get it ON!

Chapter 14  
Let's get it on!  
  
Paul sat on the most comfortable chair with just the right fluff to help him get over his anger at Steena. He couldn't place why she was acting so unusual, but he felt it had nothing to do with him.  
  
"Gosh, everybody likes me. . ." Paul said to himself. Miki, the cruise ship owner, took a seat next to Paul. As usual she looked as seducing as ever before.  
  
"Hello, you are Paul right?" She asked unsure.  
  
"Yeah." Paul replied in a half grunt.  
  
"You seem to be upset, is everything not to satisfactory?" Miki asked getting defensive.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with the boat, just my relationship." Paul replied whishing he hadn't. Miki nodded understandingly.  
  
"I see this all the time. What she yelling at you about? Money, Horrible Sex." Miki went on getting cruder with each idea she had.  
  
"No, I don't know why she's so angry and lashing out. But I plan to resolve it." Paul said flatly.  
  
"Ya look like you're not from El Nido. Where ya from?" Miki asked politely.  
  
"I come from Marbule and rarely venture out." Paul said carefully. Miki nodded understandingly.  
  
"Ya know, you're kinda cute." Miki said looking at Paul and grinning. Paul glared at her.  
  
"I HAPPEN TO LIKE MY REALTIONSHIP THE WAY IT IS GOING! No matter how bad it is right now. . ." Paul said confidently. Miki looked at her nails and spoke to Paul in a boring tone.  
  
"Got that out of your system?" Paul replied happily,  
  
"Uh. Ya."  
  
"Good, come with me." Miki said helping Paul up and dragging him away by his arm.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're fighting," Lynx said looking at the monitor.  
  
"Yes they are," Fate replied.  
  
"Any idea if this will keep up?" Lynx replied.  
  
"Nope, just know that they're coming here. I see destinies I do not see course of actions," Fate replied.  
  
"Then what good are you?" Lynx asked hotly.  
  
"You don't want to hear your destiny, that's all I'm saying," Fate retorted.  
  
"What's my destiny?" Lynx replied getting agitated.  
  
"Not telling," Fate replied smiling.  
  
"Do I die?" Lynx asked.  
  
"No clues, you just won't like what happens I can guarantee that," Fate replied.  
  
"Well then let's continue to work on our defenses and see if we can't change my destiny," Lynx responded.  
  
"Good plan," Fate replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Steena walked out of her room after a long nap and looked at Paul who was being dragged by Miki.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" Miki said trying to yank Paul into a room.  
  
"I don't want TO!" Paul said yanking Miki into him so they both collapsed. Miki was on top of Paul and began to kiss him slowly.  
  
"This will do." She said unsatisfied. Steena went pale white. She then turned red hot with anger not at Miki, but at Paul. She went up to the two and began yelling.  
  
"PAUL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Paul shoved Miki off of him and got up to look at Steena.  
  
"She started-" Paul was cut off by Steena who slapped him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she said starting to fill up with tears. Paul tried to explain before a man dressed in a funny outfit and a blue hat walked up.  
  
"What iz wrong madam?" he said softly. Paul glared at the guy.  
  
"This is none of your concern mister." Paul said hotly. The man looked at Paul confused then thought he saw the big picture.  
  
"You have hurt this beautiful lady's feelings. How could you, you scoundrel?" He said to Paul. Miki backed off with a grin on her face.  
  
"Didn't you just have a French accent a while ago?" Paul said.  
  
"Do not change ze subject!" The man in blue said quickly.  
  
"Who are you?" Paul asked.  
  
"My name is Pierre." He said with pride.  
  
"Dropped your accent again." Paul pointed out.  
  
"Enough! What did you do to zis pretty lady?" Pierre said kissing Steena's hand softly. Paul grew angry at the sight of someone else kissing Steena, no matter where it was.  
  
"Hey, get your disgusting hands off my girlfriend!" Paul said moving in on Pierre.  
  
"He was kissing another girl." Steena said unsure why she just released that information.  
  
"YOU PIG!" Pierre shouted. He took out a glove and hit Paul with all his might. Paul didn't even flinch. Paul looked at Pierre then the glove.  
  
"Are you implying what I think you are?" Paul asked carefully. Pierre nodded.  
  
"Are you a coward and a pig?" Pierre asked laughing. Steena backed off.  
  
"Please Paul, don't." She said quietly. Paul bent down and picked up the glove.  
  
"So I pick this up, and then to accept I slap you back with it?" Pierre nodded. Miki was starting to giggle.  
  
"PAUL, PLEASE?" Steena said beginning to swell with tears again.  
  
"Do not worry madam, after I defeat zis dog you shall be free from his evil clutches so tha-" Paul slapped Pierre so hard with the glove Pierre sprawled to the floor grabbing the spot where his cheek was hit.  
  
"PAUL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Steena said bending down to check on Pierre. Pierre was barley even conscience. Miki stopped giggling and looked at Paul in awe.  
  
"You two finish this in Grand Slam." Paul shrugged as he turned around. "I'M MAKING IT ANYTHING GOES!" Miki shouted as Paul turned a corner.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked into the grand slam and looked around. Seeing Steena and Samantha sitting next to each other he took a seat over by them before muttering a hello.  
  
"Being civil today are we?" Samantha asked casually.  
  
"Depends on your definition of civil," Patrick grumbled. The arena went silent as the lights focused on the cage filled with weapons and tables and chairs and brass knuckles and swords and shields, almost anything imaginable of destruction and chaos. Steena looked at Diss and Christy who just entered. Steena leaned over to Patrick.  
  
"Have you seen Paul?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Not my day to watch him, besides, he's in this match isn't he?" Pierre entered the arena as the announcer listed off a list of accomplishments.  
  
"Number one ranked swordsman in all of Daguerro, First place in sword and Shield competition. Best technique in defense class.." It seemed like an hour before he finished.  
  
"If that's all he's done then Paul might not have a lucky time.." Pat said coldly. Steena looked worried for Paul. The announcer cleared his throat.  
  
"Introducing his opponent, hailing from Marbule. Paul!" The crowd gave a bigger cheer then Pierre's only because Paul's was to the point. Paul entered the arena and looked at everything around him. Both Clone Paul and Shaun entered with Shaun and a girl that Steena couldn't make out in the dark.  
  
"Let's get it on!"  
  
Paul thrusted himself at Pierre who dodged and pointed at Paul so everyone would laugh. Paul got up and laughed himself. Pierre grabbed a sword and began to swing it at Paul. Paul managed to roll under an attack and Jackknife over another. Pierre kicked Paul in the butt and Paul fell over. Pierre pointed to Paul and the crowd laughed.  
  
"This isn't good." Catherine said appearing next to Steena.  
  
"Why?" Steena asked. Patrick yelled for Paul to get up as did the others.  
  
"Paul's an irrational thinker, Pierre's in a CAGED arena. Who do you think is gonna win?" Steena saw the danger Pierre was in instantly.  
  
"PATRICK! WE NEED TO GET PIERRE OUT OF THERE NOW BEFORE PAUL KILLS HIM!" Pat shushed Steena as Paul slowly got up. Pierre dove in with an aerial attack that Paul dodged by sidestepping and grabbing Pierre by the back of the head and the lower back and thrusting him into the cage. Pierre began to easily bleed. Paul picked Pierre up and pointed to the crowd. He then picked Pierre up and tossed him into a chair that collapsed. Paul stalked over to Pierre and hunched over him. Pierre kicked straight up but Paul was ready by squeezing his thighs together catching Pierre's leg between them. Paul placed both hands around Pierre's neck and lifted from the ground into the air so Pierre was dangling for his life. The crowd began to scream as Pat looked at Paul carefully. It looked like he's trying to see into his soul or something. Paul tossed Pierre down and let Pierre try to regain his breath. Paul picked up a table and propped it up. Paul then grabbed Pierre by the head and lifted him up. Pierre was barley standing with his back leaning against the table.  
  
"Oh my god.." Steena said.  
  
Paul lifted up both of Pierre's legs so his body was dangling over Paul's back. Paul then snapped down and Pierre's body went through the table like cutting tissue paper. Pierre was barley moving. Paul bent down to Pierre's level and picked him up with one hand and pointed the crowd before slamming Pierre's bloody face into it. The crowd was going wild as Paul began to toy with Pierre's body by kicking it while circling around it like a vulture. Then Patrick and Shaun both got up with Christy and Samantha.  
  
"SHIT HE'S GONE INSANE!" Shaun shouted. Steena was lost with what was going on as the group ran down to the cage entrance. Paul picked up Pierre's body and tossed it like a rag doll into the cage where Pierre's shirt was ripped apart. Pat began arguing with the owner as the owner who kept shaking his head pointing to the crowd. Shaun then threw the guard away and Patrick melted the chains away. Samantha and Christy were already charging at Paul. Paul saw the two coming and picked up Pierre and tossed him like a stuffed animal into the two girls. Patrick and Shaun entered the arena cautiously as Patrick looked like he was calming him down. Paul began to climb the cage as if trying to escape Shaun and Patrick. Shaun jumped grabbing Paul off the top of the cage and slamming him onto his head where Paul became unconscious.  
  
"Um.THE WINNER IS PAUL!" Miki said loudly. But something in her tone seemed angry at the victor. Patrick lifted Paul over his shoulders and carried him out as Shaun looked at Pierre. Pierre's body was cold, limp, and almost lifeless. Blood was everywhere, parts of his shirt ripped, and his hat was missing.  
  
"He almost died." Shaun said sadly to Steena as she watched Shaun pass by. Catherine was waiting in her seat with Miguel next to her and Henry the squirrel who was enjoying a walnut.  
  
"Damnit Paul.." Diss muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick paced back and forth impatiently on the deck of the ship. Steena sat in a chair watching his pacing as were Christy, Diss, and Samantha.  
  
"He went way too far this time," Steena muttered.  
  
"No actually, he kept himself in check. Pretty well I might add," Patrick replied as he stopped his pacing sitting down running his hands through his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about? He nearly tore that man to shreds!" Steena said getting out of the chair yelling at Patrick.  
  
"He's had training to disable, not kill. I'm sure the worst Pierre will walk out with is a broken arm in the very least; most of those wounds were flesh wounds. Nothing I or anyone else hasn't dealt with before," Patrick cut her off sharply. Steena knew he was right but something about what Paul did didn't sit right.  
  
"He seemed at home in there. Why the heck was he using those things so easily? How did he know just what to use when for the greatest effect?" Steena asked. Everyone slowly shrugged except Patrick and Samantha. "You two know something don't you?"  
  
"I know a lot of things, depends on what you want to know," Patrick returned.  
  
"Why was he so comfortable in that cage?" Steena asked quickly.  
  
"Before the invasion he made a living doing fights like that. Those types of fights were really his forte. That's all I'm saying," Patrick returned after a while.  
  
"But if he can't remember his past then why is he acting like he would before it? It doesn't make sense to me," Steena countered.  
  
"Think of it like instinct. You can wipe a person's memory, but the instincts of the life they lived are still there. That's why we weren't worrying, he wasn't fighting so much as putting on a show," Samantha replied for Patrick. Everyone in the room remained silent as she fidgeted uncomfortable.  
  
Shaun finally spoke up," Is there anything else we should know about him?"  
  
"Nope, that was pretty much the bulk, everything else we found out last adventure," Patrick replied chuckling. The other people from earth couldn't help but join in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Steena demanded.  
  
"Sorry, it's just our lives are never stable, we often think of it like an ongoing story, and so we break down our lives into adventures. What's the funny part is the inside joke that goes along with it," Diss explained.  
  
"What? What's the inside joke?" Steena barked.  
  
"If we told you..." Clone Paul began.  
  
"It wouldn't be an inside joke," Shaun finished.  
  
Christy sat in Diss' lap resting her head on his shoulder. "Time for sleep," She yawned. Diss only smiled as he kissed her hugging her close.  
  
"That reminds me. How are you holding up Christy," Patrick asked calmly.  
  
"I'm tired but otherwise I'm fine," She replied. Diss nodded softly.  
  
"How's our child?" Diss asked gently stroking her hair.  
  
She looked up at him and kissed him deeply before replying, "Our child is safe daddy, and his mother wants to go to bed now." Christy yawned again.  
  
Diss nodded, "We're going to bed. I guess we all should while we wait for Paul to wake up."  
  
"Agreed," Shaun replied.  
  
"No arguments here," Clone Paul responded.  
  
Samantha looked at Christy, "Christy, I wanted to talk to you, can we meet tomorrow?"  
  
Christy looked at Diss, then Patrick then back to Samantha, "Yeah, I'll meet you up here after lunch, that sound good?"  
  
"Thanks, I have a couple of things to ask you, girl talk and the like," Samantha said casually.  
  
"Alright, then I'll see you then. For now." She jumped into Diss' arms, "Could you carry me to bed?"  
  
Diss chuckled as he shifted her into a more comfortable position before replying, "Yeah, I can do that. See you guys." And they left.  
  
Clone Paul looked at both Shaun's, "Hit the bar?"  
  
"Yeah we could do that. See you two," Shaun replied as clone Paul and Both Shauns' left.  
  
Patrick moved to get up only to feel a hand gently restrain him. He looked up to see Samantha and gave her a curious look.  
  
"I want to talk to you," She replied softly.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Patrick asked sitting back in his chair. Samantha dragged a chair over to him and sat across from him.  
  
"There are a couple of things. First, I need to know why I'm here," She said softly.  
  
"I told you I'm not going to answer that," Patrick responded calmly.  
  
"Please, I need to know why you brought me back. It's been haunting me since we first met up again," She responded softly.  
  
Patrick looked down carefully, "I can't tell you yet. I promise it will come soon. Just give me time to get used to the idea of letting my past go."  
  
Samantha finally moved the chair closer, "Then I need to know something else."  
  
Patrick drew in a quick breath, "And what's that?"  
  
"Do you still love me?" Samantha questioned.  
  
Patrick held his breath for a second before he began to nervously fidget," Sam, you have to understand something. I still love you, but I feel obligated to Christy. I don't want her to think I left her for you because I still love her too."  
  
"Torn between your past and your present," Samantha calmly replied.  
  
"Exactly, I can't seem to make it either way. I feel like I'm a burden to these people, yet I want to keep them safe," Patrick responded.  
  
"Then let go. Don't try to be who you were, be who you are," Samantha replied.  
  
Patrick finally got up, "I need to sleep. I'm still a little groggy."  
  
"Don't you dare change the subject," Samantha snapped. Patrick turned to face her.  
  
"Change the subject? I just made a statement I thought we were done talking," He replied.  
  
"There's still something you can add and you know it," Samantha replied hotly.  
  
"You want to know the truth? I've given up on life; I brought you back because you were taken from this world too early. I brought you back because I felt a debt to you that you should have been able to finish your life. I felt that I was responsible for that damn Aryan slitting your throat," Patrick replied slowly.  
  
"That's why you brought me back? So I could watch you slide into oblivion and live a life without you?" Samantha countered.  
  
"If the shoe fits.." Patrick trailed off.  
  
"Patrick Eric Dissinger, I have only one thing to say to you," Samantha replied getting up and staring him in the face.  
  
"And what's that?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I love you too much. I can't imagine living without you," She whispered softly. She gently folded her arms around him in a tight embrace. Patrick responded immediately wrapping his arms around her as he felt her tears. He simply ran a hand up and down her back as he carefully moved her head to his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of crying she stopped, sniffling. Patrick gently lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "I can't imagine being without you."  
  
She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. It felt like a jolt through both of them as he returned the kiss. The void that once engulfed Patrick was once again filled, and hope burned in him for the first time in awhile. 


	19. What does not kill you

Chapter 15  
What does not kill you...  
  
Steena walked into Paul's room where he was sleeping. As soon as she entered his eyes shot open.  
  
"How you feeling?" Steena asked.  
  
"Tired." Paul replied. Paul tried to get up for Steena before she pushed him down and sat next to him.  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't get so crazy in the cage!" Steena said angrily. Paul looked at her.  
  
"You do know that he wanted the challenge." Paul stammered. Steena sighed and rolled her eyes. She laid down next to Paul and stared at the ceiling. Paul cuddled next to her and placed one arm around her waist. Steena wanted to hold his hand but she pushed Paul away.  
  
"You can't just think by kissing or hugging me we can get back together! You did cheat on me ya know!" Steena said getting out of the bed. Paul looked at Steena and blinked. Steena turned on her heel and left the room with tears filling in her eyes.  
  
"Yet another success in the world of Pauliville?" Miguel asked walking in with Henry on his hat as usual. Henry chipped in his two cents by squeaking quickly.  
  
"Yep. Steena still seems to be pissed about something.." Paul said.  
  
"Want to know how Pierre is?" Miguel asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nope. Could care less about him. He asked for the hell he went through." Paul said accusingly. Miguel sat in a chair.  
  
"It was fun to see you beat Pierre, but after awhile it got kinda gross.." Paul laughed.  
  
"Wish you could have seen it. The look on Pierre's face was priceless." Paul said laughing some more.  
  
".." Miguel remained quiet but quickly spoke up. "You enjoyed inflicting nearly fatal injuries on that man?" Miguel seemed disgusted as he said those words.  
  
"Well..I won't lie." Miguel eyed him. "Yeah, I did." Miguel sighed.  
  
"Maybe you and I should take some time to get to know each other." Paul nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"No my master I wasn't goofing off. I really did try to kill the irrational one." Miki tried to explain.  
  
"SILENCE!" A cold harsh voice rang out. Miki was alone in her room looking into the record of FATE. "Twice I have asked you to eliminate Paul. If he stands alive and healthy then I can't play with my toy!" The cold voice sent chills down Miki's spine.  
  
"I will try to poison his drinks tonight.." Miki said quietly.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" the voice was very loud this time that Miki stepped back. "HE IS IMMUNE FROM THE BEING THAT INHABITS HIM!" Miki didn't understand.  
  
"How?" Miki asked. "My family poison has always worked.." Before she finished the cold voice was silent. Soon she felt a very hard, cold hand backhand her.  
  
"MUST I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU CHILD?" Miki rubbed her jaw looking at the record of FATE with complete fear. "He and his friends are possessed by Hosts. Beings that feed off their energy and in return protect them. You can't poison them because the being will dilute anything they drink!" Miki remained quiet. "AND WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT CHAMPION YOU CHOSE?" Miki sighed.  
  
"He lied to me, I am sorry." Miki flinched as the record remained quiet.  
  
"Speak your mind.." The voice said tiredly.  
  
"How do you kill this man?" Miki asked. The voice remained quiet.  
  
"You must just simply kill him." The voice said quickly after a moment.  
  
"That is not enough my master.." Miki pleaded. "He is unlike anything I ever tried to assassinate on my own." The voice remained cold and quiet. Miki's back shivered from the odd silence. Soon she could feel another presence behind her. She turned around to see a figure with a hood covering its face. Miki eyed it in suspicion.  
  
"That is the means of your help. Get Paul alone in a chamber with this figure and you shall have no more worries. My minion, remove your mask.." The voice hissed. The figure did so to reveal a very scruffy looking man in his twenties also holding a halberd that looked much fiercer than Paul's and a red sword strapped to his waist. Another presence appeared behind him from the shadows. It was a tall figure with whiskers.  
  
"Lynx, make sure our friend gets to fight Paul with no interruptions. He must not interfere." Lynx nodded once.  
  
"I hope you have lifeboats, because your precious boat will go down in flames if I get my way.." Lynx bated under his breath to Miki. Lynx held forth one of his hands and countless shadow cats began to appear behind him. After awhile Lynx put his hand down and opened the door. Soon the cats were gone. Miki looked at the record.  
  
"What is going to happen to my boat?" Miki asked worried.  
  
"Nothing..You won't even remember this.." And Miki felt a dark cloud fill her mind before she collapsed. Lynx moved her to a couch and tossed her onto it. The voice spoke again.  
  
"Don't let anything interfere in that match!" The voice hissed. Lynx nodded following the last of his escort shadow cats. The voice grew quieter.  
  
"Go Vladimir, go and Kill your master.." And the voice left. Vladimir turned on a heel and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick was walking to his room when he heard a sob. Frowning he went towards the noise when he heard a cold voice,  
  
"Don't let anything interfere with that match!" Patrick quickly ducked into a nearby room, which was empty at the moment. He watched through the crack as he saw Lynx walk with shadow cat escorts. White hot rage burned into him as he saw Lynx. His hand twitched violently as he blindly put on his gloves. He was about to storm out when he saw Samantha come down from the top deck.  
  
He froze for a second and looked down at his hands. He knew she wouldn't approve. Furthermore he didn't want her to see him truly angry. He still felt jittery from their kiss on the top deck, and he didn't want to lose her now that there was a chance they could reunite. He watched Lynx disappear down the hallway and cursed. Once Samantha was out of sight he left the room in the direction of Lynx.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam hummed a small song to herself as she entered her room. She couldn't help but smile at herself and how the night had turned out. Patrick still loved her, not only because he had told her, but also because she felt it in the kiss. She sighed as she fell on the bed,  
  
"Maybe I won't be so lonely anymore.."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick gently cracked his hands and his neck. As he crept forward he waited in the shadows, leaving his staff unsummoned. He listened carefully as Lynx spoke to the cats,  
  
"Kill the Earthers, but leave the native. She may come in handy later."  
  
Patrick tensed himself. He couldn't let his clone get killed. Christy would kill him and He couldn't stay with Samantha anymore, since the other world NEEDED at least one Dissinger in order to go on.  
  
"Go now while they intoxicate themselves, I'll hunt down the others," Lynx said. The shadow cats swept under the door to the bar and Patrick walked forward. Lynx turned around and smacked right into Patrick. "Seems to me that I have found one," Lynx snarled.  
  
"Seems to me you have," Patrick countered pushing Lynx hard. Lynx flew back sliding on the floor before he stopped himself and returned to a standing state.  
  
"Why can't you be a good boy and die like a normal human!" Lynx spat out.  
  
"You first," Patrick returned. He held his palm face up and a small ball of flame appeared in it. Tossing it upwards he caught it with the same hand continuing to toss the ball in the air.  
  
"Still the child, it seems that you need to be taught reality," Lynx said coldly.  
  
"And it looks like a cat needs to be spayed," Patrick countered. Lynx growled low the sound traveling.  
  
"Mortal you have spoken your last words," and with that he drew his scythe and attacked.  
  
"And you've made your last mistake," Patrick said chucking the fireball. Lynx hit the wall at the far end hard as he tried to deflect it.  
  
Lynx stared at Patrick for a second in disbelief. That fireball was more powerful than it should have been. He started to reconsider his options as he tried to run. Patrick chased him down before he checked Lynx hard.  
  
"WONT YOU STAY!" He yelled as Lynx sailed through the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Samantha lay on the bed hugging a pillow close to her. She felt like she was soaring.  
  
"How do you do it Patrick? How do you make everything seem like the first time all the time?" She asked quietly. She paused as she heard a low growl. Sitting up on the bed she picked up her sword. "What's going on?"  
  
"WONT YOU STAY!" She heard Patrick yell. She had only seen him yell a couple of times back at temple, and both times he had lost his temper. She quickly cursed as she went out of the room. If Patrick used his powers on the ship, it might burn down, and she didn't have any pills to take.  
  
~*~  
  
Shaun looked around with his clone friends and the sky grew very dark. Soon Shaun felt a cold presence nearby. He quickly got up and looked around. All seemed quiet.  
  
"I got it to.." Clone Paul said.  
  
"Ya, something's wrong.." Diss said getting out his staff. Soon shadow cats began pouring out of the shadows.  
  
"AND SO IT BEGINS!" Shaun quickly quipped punching a cat in the nose and grabbing another around the neck and tossing it away. Orlha placed brass knuckles carefully on her hands and casually got out from behind the counter. She dusted herself off and cracked her neck. Then she let a very loud pitch cry and began to beat up shadow cats over to a place by the wall. Shaun and clone Shaun were wrestling as clone Paul was overran by cats. He tried his best to get rid of them but the cats were persistent. Orlha yelled quickly to Shaun,  
  
"CATCH!" and two metal maces were in the sky. Shaun and clone Shaun each grabbed one and looked around.  
  
"Now it gets ugly.." Diss bursted a fire strip at a line of cats knocking them into a group of others. Orlah jumped over the back of a shadow cat and kicked another down off of Paul.  
  
"Thanks." Clone Paul said as he got up and began blasting the place with electricity. Shaun and his clone crushed a sorry cat between their bodies and laughed as the bashed another away. The cat rolled on the floor and didn't get up.  
  
"BRING IT ON PUSSIE CATS!" Diss shouted as he slashed every which way into dozens of cats.  
  
"WON'T YOU STAY?" Patrick yelled enraged as Lynx was blasted through a door.  
  
"Don't mind if I do.." Lynx said getting up casting a black orb at Pat. Orlha grabbed a plate and whipped it at the orb as it broke on contact but enough to stop the attack. Pat nodded to her as he retaliated with a fire ball off his own. Shaun and his clone began tearing up the place as they pasted shadow cats everywhere. Clone Paul was moving very fast. As soon as he saw a clearing he rose into the air. He began to look at which Diss he preferred.  
  
"DISSINGER!" clone Paul shouted. "MEGA FLARE ATTACK!" Diss made his way over to Paul as both Shaun's were begging for more cats. Diss rose in the air with Paul as Diss began to make a small pillar of flame grow larger.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lynx shouted tossing his scythe like a boomerang knocking Paul down. Patrick grabbed Lynx from behind and hurled him over his body behind him. Lynx landed on a group of shadow cats as he quickly got up.  
  
"Never a moment alone with myself.." Lynx snarled.  
  
"I'm afraid you might do something nasty." Patrick quipped back as he charged. Lynx grabbed Patrick and tossed him into a table. Then Lynx picked up a barrel full of water. Pat saw the danger before a large fireball destroyed the barrel soaking Lynx.  
  
"Time to fry the kitty.." Paul said evilly as he built up energy. Lynx tried to escape before Shaun grabbed Lynx and bear hugged him from behind. The electricity surged all through Lynx's soaked body causing him to scream loudly. Lynx was able to vanish after awhile of being surged up with power like a Christmas tree. Soon the shadow cats disappeared. Shaun and the others collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
"YOU!" Orlha said walking over to Shaun.  
  
"Yes?" Shaun said breathing hard.  
  
"You aren't what you seem!" She said grabbing Shaun hard by the collar and kissing him. Patrick just got up and left.  
  
"I need to check on the others." He said with a serious tone.  
  
~*~  
  
Kid was lying on the upper decks on a lounge chair relaxing as the night slowly cooled. She shifted her weight slightly on the lounge chair as she looked over at Serge. Serge was looking up at the sky watching the stars. His hand lay lightly on his swallow and Kid finally spoke up,  
  
"You know mate, that thing isn't going ta sprout wings and fly away."  
  
"I know, but I can't shake this bad feeling I have," Serge replied.  
  
"Yeah, well this is a vacation mate yer supposed to relax!" Kid retorted. Serge sighed nodding before he heard a soft hissing. Both looked up and saw a shadow cat inching along the deck towards them.  
  
"Let's relax after we take care of these," Serge said quietly as he got up swallow in hand. The cat sensing that its element of surprise was blown leapt forward. Serge swung the swallow and gutted the cat before dropping into his standard stance. Kid jumped to her feet dagger at ready as they looked around. Suddenly hundreds of eyes seemed to stare at them.  
  
"Mate, cover me," Kid said reaching into the bag behind her back. Serge stood protectively in front of her and charged up an element. The cats watched in a daze before serge called to the heavens with the element dropping meteors on top of them. Most of the cats faded but there was still too many to fight off. It seemed that every one dropped brought hundreds more into the fight. "DUCK!" kid shouted.  
  
Serge instinctively ducked as hundreds of tiny flaming needles flew from Kid's hands. The cats that were hit worse flew into the lesser hit ones causing cat fights to break out among them. "Run!" Serge said pushing Kid to the stairs to the lower decks. Kid broke into a sprint and dove below decks as serge charged up with chi energy. Floating into the air he released all his pent up energy and devastated the shadow cats. As he hit ground he ran for the ladder and slid down below decks.  
  
"Nice shot mate," Kid said looking around.  
  
"You too," Serge replied as he pointed at the ladder to further below deck.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul looked around. Miguel was asleep and Henry was next to Paul cuddling into a ball. Soon a man in a trench coat appeared with a clipboard in front of his face.  
  
"It seems you got a case of serious Deja-Vu." The voice seemed familiar to Paul as he laid in his bed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paul said quizzically. Soon the clipboard dropped and Paul looked at a man with a face Paul seemed to know.  
  
"Remember me?" The voice said coldly. Miguel woke up only to be shocked with electricity by the evil presence. Henry the squirrel ran to Miguel trying to revive him. Paul got out of bed only to be pasted against the wall next to his Halberd. Paul looked up to see the evil man peer over him.  
  
"You can't be the evil me can you?" Paul asked dumbfounded.  
  
"No, I am just another pawn in the complicated game of chess. And let's just say your about to be killed." Paul didn't like that as he went for his halberd. As soon as he was about to grab it the weapon floated over to the evil man as he grasped a hold of it.  
  
"You got a name or should I call you Bobo the wonder dummy.." Paul said evilly.  
  
"You can call me Vladimir." Paul stopped at the name as a cold shrill went down his spine. Paul already remembered the name well.  
  
Before the invasion of Earth Paul wrote stories, but his stories mostly featured one man. Vladimir Sigma. The most ruthless, evil man Paul could think of. He always won. The good guys could never beat him. Since they never won, Paul's books never got published.  
  
Vladimir glared at Paul.  
  
"I have the gifts you possess, and the gifts that FATE gave me. YOU CAN NOT WIN!" Vlad shouted. Paul felt that he couldn't. Vlad moved over to Paul picking him up and tossing him outside. Paul slowly got up as Vlad stalked over to him. Paul quickly tried to remember Vlad's one main flaw, but he couldn't.  
  
Paul got up only to be blasted by pure dark energy into double doors.  
  
Vlad picked up Paul again and tossed him into the Grand Slam arena. Paul was thrown into the cage by Lynx as Vlad entered it. Lynx locked it shut as he sat down to watch.  
  
"Any last thoughts.." Vlad taunted. Paul got up as he looked for something. What he saw was Steena, who was looking at Paul. Vlad saw Paul's gaze as he turned to look at what Paul was seeing.  
  
"Ah, her.." Vlad said opening his hand. Paul was already on the run as he tackled Vlad down. Lynx looked at Steena and he got up quickly. Steena was too fast as she kicked Lynx right in jaw back to the seat as he slumped unconscious. Vlad got up slowly with Paul as he grabbed Paul's left foot and pulled down tripping up Paul. Steena tried to enter the cage but the lock was too much for her. Paul felt his locket slip out from hiding inside his shirt. 'Hurry girls' Paul thought as he got up. Vlad took out the Halberd and tossed Paul his. Paul grabbed it as he ran towards him and swung it low at Vlad's knees. Vladimir laughed as he tripped Paul up and slashed his back. Paul got up and Vlad eyed the locket.  
  
"I'll take that." Vlad said coldly using his Halberd to grab it. Paul blasted Vlad away as he glared at him.  
  
"No one touches the locket bud!" Paul said coldly. Vladimir got up and he charged at Paul. When they met they did fancy swings with their weapons until Vlad was able to swipe the locket. It was in the air as Vlad grinned about to catch it before Paul checked him hard. Paul bent down to pick it up before he was blasted away by Vlad. Paul scrambled to grab the locket but was too late as Vlad picked it up.  
  
"Nice looking girl right here." He said pointing to Paul's older sister. "A definite keeper.." Vlad said. Paul grew so angry he charged at Vlad.  
  
Steena looked at Paul longing to help him. She was on her way to apologize to Paul before she saw him getting beaten up by this man.  
  
Paul's charge was easily thwarted. Vladimir was too skilled. Too quick on the uptake. He seemed to be the perfect counter to Paul in every which way. Paul got up to be slashed across the back.  
  
"When I am done with this girl in the locket your girlfriend is next!" Vlad hissed into Paul's ear as he kicked Paul down. Paul tried to get up as he was slashed again by the blade. Paul felt the cold blood trickle down his back.  
  
"Give it back.." Paul said hopelessly. Vlad looked at Paul as his grin twisted.  
  
"What will it take to bring the best out in you?" Vlad said dropping the locket. Paul heard the thunk it made and turned to look at it. Soon he saw Vlad's boot crush the locket. Steena gasped as Paul looked at the locket that laid in pieces. Everything in Paul's mind shut down. Vlad grabbed Paul by the collar and tossed him like he was nothing. Paul was unresponsive. He let himself get beaten up as he kept his gaze on the broken locket. Soon Paul felt a sharp stab in his back, but nothing seemed to matter to him. His way of thinking was gone. He felt empty, cold, and helpless.  
  
Vlad looked at Paul. He knew he easily should have killed Paul, but he was shattered, like his spirit was broken or something. He hated this, he wanted the challenge he was promised. Then he turned his gaze to Steena.  
  
"If you won't put up a fight maybe she will.." Vlad said loudly for Paul to hear. He went up to the gate and opened it. Steena was too scared to move as Vlad placed his hands firmly over her arms.  
  
"Oh you're very nicely built . . ." Vlad said whispering in her ear. Steena shivered as Vlad moved in to kiss her neck. Before he was about to pucker up he heard the first noise that made his spine shiver. It was the sound of thunder, more clearer and closer than he ever heard. He turned his gaze to Paul who was up and carefully looking over the locket.  
  
"All gone . . ." Paul said psychotically. "All gone . . . ALL GONE!" Paul said laughing. "LIFE AND ITS MEANING! ALL GONE! ALL GONE! HA, HA, HA! ALL GONE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS, VERY IRONIC HOW THINGS LIKE THIS WORK OUT!" Paul said rapidly and psychotically. Steena moved away from Vlad. Vladimir looked at Paul and then reentered the ring.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vlad said. Then Paul's gaze turned to Vlad.  
  
"ALL GONE!" Paul said happily. "All . . ." Paul's voice got deeper and more sinister. "Because . . ." Vlad's body shivered at the tone. "Of . . ." Paul laughed then looked serious again. "YOU!" And Paul blasted Vlad with all his energy sending him flying into a wall. The lightening from outside crashed through the ceiling and hit Vlad and soon he caught on fire. Vlad tried to get up as Paul ran over to him and slashed his throat. He then turned to Steena, then to the locket. He went back over to the locket. Steena moved slowly and cautiously over to Paul. As soon as she was in distance Paul broke down. He looked at the broken locket trying to put it back together as he held back his tears.  
  
"Paul . . ." Steena said softly.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Paul said in a childish tone. He was trying to put the locket back together with his hands, and each time he failed he grew angrier.  
  
"Paul . . ." Steena said softer.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Paul said screaming like a little child. He tried putting it back together but the pieces were not holding. Soon he tossed them all down and began to hit the ground next to him. "GOD DAMNIT WHY! WHY WHY WHY!" Paul said frantically. He got up and picked up a chair and tossed it all the way across the room. He was grabbing random things and tossing them before he went back to the locket trying to repair it.  
  
"Paul." Steena said firmly.  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!" Paul shouted so loud it made Steena jump back. The thunder in the sky boomed. Paul tried his best to repair the locket as he failed over and over again. Steena gently touched Paul's hand, but he whipped it back quickly screaming. He took all the broken pieces and turned his back to Steena.  
  
"Paul you need to let it all out . . ." Steena said calmly.  
  
"I CAN FIX IT!" Paul shouted.  
  
"Please Paul, its okay to let it go . . ." Steena said.  
  
"NO! I CAN FIX IT!" The thunder bellowed again. Steena sat in front of Paul as she looked in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me everything your feeling sweetie." Steena said softly.  
  
"I can't hear them anymore . . ." Paul said trying to hold it back. "They aren't speaking to me anymore.." Paul said. Steena moved closer. She looked up to see Christy, Pat, Samantha, the clones and Orlha with Shaun looking at Paul. Steena got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Can you leave us alone?" Steen asked. Miguel hobbled in.  
  
"What happened, his spirit seems broken." Miguel said. Steena nodded.  
  
"It is someone just destroyed his locket." Christy and Shaun gasped as Pat, Diss, and Clone Paul looked at the wreck ahead of them.  
  
"Did he go . . ." Clone Paul started.  
  
"Insane?" Shaun finished. Christy looked at them like they were crazy, and thinking they were jinxing it. Steena nodded.  
  
"Yes. I think he has. He killed that man over there with an attack I have never seen more powerful. Although I think he is now just shocked he lost his locket. Please, leave us alone." Steena said looking at Paul. Miguel passed Steena and walked up to Paul.  
  
"Hey." Miguel said softly. Paul said nothing. The others left leaving Steena and Miguel to tend to Paul.  
  
"I want to be alone now.." Paul said quietly. Miguel nodded and left. Steena was dragged by Miguel.  
  
"Let him go, he's going to do his obliteration attack." Steena looked at Paul longingly. Paul rose up in the air as he screamed loudly,  
  
"WHY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miguel shut the doors as they heard sparks and snaps of electricity. The window that showed the room was shattered as was everything else in there. Miguel and Steena felt a little tingle themselves, but not enough to knock them out.  
  
After five minutes they saw Paul sitting in front of the locket. Steena sat next to Paul as he shivered. Then he bent over to Steena hugging her as he cried his eyes out. Steena softly rubbed his back. After that Paul turned to Miguel and hugged him tightly. Then he bent down and picked up the remains placing them gently in his pocket, the last thing to enter it was the picture, which he looked at for over ten minutes. 


	20. Down But Not Out

Chapter 16  
Down but not out  
  
The next day Samantha met Christy on the deck. She was kissing with Diss before she noticed Samantha. She whispered something to Diss who nodded and headed off. Samantha took a deep breath before walking up smiling.  
  
"How's everything," Samantha asked Christy casually.  
  
"Much better, seems that Paul is going to recover nicely. Diss wasn't hurt badly, and Patrick got to vent some anger. He seems calmer now," Christy replied sitting on a chase lounge.  
  
Samantha sat on the one across from her," Some of his anger? How much anger does he have?"  
  
"Too much, He was angry at your death, your second death, his brother's death. He lost everything to the Aryans, and then when he finally tries to settle down, they rip him from our world into this one," Christy said sorrowfully.  
  
"So much pain," She said softly looking down.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Samantha. You couldn't have changed any of those events now if you tried."  
  
"I know, but there is pain in everything that happened. Pain in my own deaths," she traced a finger over the scar, "Pain in my best friend. Pain in watching him grow up without me there to assure him he's doing the right thing, and I came so close to breaking my vow," Samantha whispered.  
  
Christy put a hand on Samantha's shoulder, "I'm not going to stand between you two. I have Diss to father my child, and I know you two need each other."  
  
"What? How did you.." Samantha stuttered.  
  
"Samantha, you don't give me nearly enough credit. I am a master Psychic after all," She said tapping her temple.  
  
Samantha laughed, "I forgot about that. I guess it's onto my next question, How's the child?"  
  
"We came close to losing him when Eric tied me up. I'm starting to show though," She said patting her stomach gently.  
  
"I hope he grows up strong like his father," Samantha whispered.  
  
"I hope he grows up patient like his Mother," Christy echoed. Both remained silent before Samantha dropped the bombshell,  
  
"Did you always trust Patrick?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean when you two met did you trust him, or use him to get away and ended up trusting him?"  
  
Christy looked down, "There was a time, up until the First Council of Hosts that I didn't trust him."  
  
"I ask because it seems to me like he isn't even reaching his maximum ability, like something is holding him back," Samantha whispered softly.  
  
"Are you implying something," Christy said coldly.  
  
Samantha only got up in response, "I'm only saying that it wouldn't have been hard for a Psychic such as you to theoretically dampen his powers, so he not only wouldn't he realize it, but he would find a way to explain it."  
  
"It's a good thing you said theoretically, while yes it's possible I never once altered my fiancées mind. I'd say that would be a pretty bold statement coming from someone who barely got to see him," Christy simmered.  
  
"I'm just wondering how someone who preformed Inferno at the Battle of Temple Diablo, later could barely perform a simple flame based attack. It would have taken a hell of a hit to the head to knock that information out of his mind."  
  
"He said the Symbiote gave him the power to unleash it in fear of what Hydros would have done to its current host," Christy said tersely.  
  
"How convenient the symbiotes have gone dormant mentally," Samantha said walking away.  
  
"I said I did nothing," Christy said.  
  
"I technically never said you did anything," Samantha pointed out.  
  
"'Technically' can easily go both ways," Christy said coldly.  
  
"And so can logic," Samantha retorted. She then went below decks.  
  
"How could she have figured me out so quick..." Christy whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lunch Time Eric," Karsh said opening the door. Steam spilled out fogging his vision. He coughed as he covered his face to prevent himself from burning before he felt a chain wrap around his neck.  
  
"I'll kill you later, for now have a nice deep rest in the steam room, courtesy of me," Eric breathed hitting Karsh in the back of his head before exiting the room. He kicked up a lance and threw it impaling the Dragoon at the end of the hallway and rushed the man covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming. With a deft twist he ended the Dragoon's life. "In the grand scheme of things you were nothing, so to nothing you return," He muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul slowly got up out of bed. He looked down on the cabinet next to him. Three broken gold pieces to the locket and two pictures were lying neatly in scattered positions. Paul looked at it and sighed. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. He figured he needed something to take his mind off his loss. When he shut the shower door the bathroom door opened and Steena walked in tiredly.  
  
"What happened to knocking?" Paul grunted from over the shower curtain.  
  
"You said we need to talk. I am ready now." Steena said confidently. Paul stopped the water and grabbed a towel. He positioned it around his waist and opened the shower door.  
  
"Go ahead." Paul said leaning against a wall.  
  
"I have been cranky ever since I found out my way of life was simply gone. In this world there are no dragons. And I grew up studying them, learning everything about them. So to suddenly see them gone is a big crunch on my heart. And I was stupid to push the last thing in my heart away. So I apologize. Can you forgive me?" Steena asked looking hopeful. Paul remained quiet. Steena looked at him before Paul opened his arms and embraced her.  
  
"Of course I do." Steena smiled hugging Paul tighter. "Don't forget you're not the only one who lost something here." Paul whispered. Steena nodded still holding him tightly. "I'm gonna finish my shower, OK?" Paul said softly. Steena nodded smiling as she watched Paul turned around. Then she whipped up a comb and tossed it at Paul's towel. The comb undid the towel and she saw Paul's backside without interference.  
  
"Nice . . ." Steena said whistling then laughing leaving. Paul just smiled getting into the shower.  
  
"I influence people too much . . ." Paul muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick stood on the deck of the ship. He still wore the gloves from last night deciding to keep them on incase they were needed, and he looked out onto the horizon.  
  
"Still the nature boy aren't you Patrick," He heard a familiar voice say.  
  
Patrick turned around to see Christy standing behind him, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"Listen I thought we should talk," Christy said softly.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Patrick asked confused.  
  
"Us," She replied simply.  
  
Patrick looked down. "What do you have to say? I'd guess I'm a pretty bad father abandoning my Fiancée to get revenge on someone," Patrick said looking back over to the ocean.  
  
"I don't blame you one bit for that. You've changed, and I realize that the person I fell in love with isn't there anymore. I also know that you still love Samantha. Even my Diss loves Samantha, so I'm letting you go," She said softly.  
  
"What?" Patrick asked turning to face her.  
  
"You two need each other in ways I can't even begin to describe. You give each other the reason for going on. I know you two so well because you've been on each other's minds since you met up again. In fact she was thinking of you before you saw her. I'm not stupid you know," She said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Never said you were," Patrick replied.  
  
"I just want one last thing from you," She said standing next to him.  
  
"And what's that?" Patrick replied smiling.  
  
"Good bye kiss for mommy," She said turning to him. He kissed her softly, before he deepened it for her. When he finally pulled back he whispered,  
  
"Thank you for understanding, I know the way I said it wasn't the best way. I just couldn't stand it when you treated me like the same man."  
  
Christy looked down a second before she replied, "I know it must be hard to remember everything. All your faults and your failures, but you still have to understand that you choose to change. You are never forced into anything in life."  
  
Patrick lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "Christy I'm not going to go into who I was. I just want you to know that I need to reconcile with my past before it consumes me."  
  
"I hope you succeed, the last thing we need is for Eric to win after all you did to keep him down."  
  
"I hope so too," Patrick said before giving her a friendly hug and going below decks.  
  
~*~  
  
"You failed me again!" Fate yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Lynx looked down.  
  
"Worse off you're pushing Patrick to his prime point. I'm not ready for that yet!"  
  
"Sorry again," Lynx muttered.  
  
"If you fail me one more time your Fate will be sealed. Do I make myself clear?" Fate growled.  
  
"How can you seal my Fate?"  
  
"Like this," Fate said. He brought his hands together and slowly spread them. Between his hands formed a small string of golden light, once he was done stretching the string he pulled out a pair of scissors.  
  
"Art's and crafts? I thought you were the demi-god FATE. Not the earthling Martha Stewart," Lynx spat.  
  
"Now you will feel my powers," Fate said softly as he gently scraped the scissors along the thread. Lynx's response was immediate as he fell to his knees pain wracking his body. Blood flowed into his eyes blinding him as he heard Fate's voice over him, "Never question my will again. Or I will cut your life line and end your pathetic mortal life. You will learn respect for your master."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi, what a cruise." Kid said relaxing on a towel on the upper deck next to Serge who was polishing his weapon.  
  
"Yup." Serge said quietly. The weapon was already shining brightly, but he continued to polish it.  
  
"You done polishing that mate or are you waiting for that imaginary smudge to come out?" Kid asked watching him apply more polish to the swallow.  
  
"I got nothing better to do." Serge replied. He finally put the rag down and examined the swallow; it was made of a solid metal blade. Gleaming brightly in the sun light he finally laid it next to him.  
  
"I agree there mate, but ya gotta find something else ta do while ya here." Kid replied cautiously.  
  
"Like what?" Serge asked.  
  
"I don't know just pick something!" Kid said rolling over on the towel.  
  
"I guess I could try and find the adults," Serge replied.  
  
"Don't bug them. they need to unwind," Kid replied hastily.  
  
"Unwind?' Serge asked looking at Kid. With her resting on the towel he sighed stretching out beside her.  
  
"Yeah, they got a lot of anger at each other, and it looks like Pat might even be going crazy," Kid replied.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't seem like he's even listening at times," Serge agreed.  
  
"Yeah, you should probably stick with me mate, I'll teach ya how to relax," Kid said playfully punching Serge on the shoulder.  
  
"I think I might just do that," Serge replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"No one wants to play anymore?" Eric breathed as he held a dagger to his victim's throat.  
  
"I'll do anything you want let her go!" Viper pleaded. Eric only smiled.  
  
"Your pain is like a drug to me Viper. Perhaps I should kill her to watch you crumble. Or even maybe I should kill another one of your inept guards. All in fun of course until a Deva grows the balls to try me," Eric said. He gently pressed his dagger to his victim's throat causing a small river of blood to trickle from her white throat. He caught some on his knife and carefully licked it.  
  
"You sick animal!" Marcy yelled. It was all Zoah could do to restrain her.  
  
"Ahh the little one has quite a mouth. Perhaps she has the balls to fight me?" Eric said. He was in the main chamber of Viper manor. Riddel was in his arms with the knife pressed against her throat. Using the chair Eric had gotten above where the dragoons could have easy access to him. Then he stepped off the platform still in plain view of the people amassed below, including Dario who was absolutely livid.  
  
"I swear when I get my hands on you..." Dario started.  
  
"You'll what? Bleed all over me when I slit your throat? Tell me Dario, what is Riddel like in bed?" Eric said savagely.  
  
"You dirty-"Dario began again as he drew his sword.  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to find out myself. Hey, I didn't say you could move!" With that Eric shot flames at a man moving towards the switch to lower the platform. The dragoon burst into flames running around wildly. Two dragoons quickly dropped him and helped him put himself out. "Another man moves to hit that switch and the conversation ends here and now with her blood on that unlucky bastard's hands!" Eric shouted out.  
  
"You heard the man, don't move!" Viper commanded. The men near the switch moved clearly away from it into the main part of the Hall. An old man quickly moved into the room.  
  
"Old man, if I feel you in my head I'll kill her before you can put me down!" Eric breathed.  
  
"You are an animal plain and simple. Hiding behind someone when you can't possibly win," Belthazar spat.  
  
"Then catch old man," Eric hissed pushing Riddel hard. She shrieked in fear as she started falling to the ground. Belthazar waved a hand and she stopped a few short feet from the ground.  
  
"I'm an elder worthy of respect young pup," Belthazar said, and without any sign of effort he gently placed Riddel on the ground. "You will now learn that," He snarled as he stretched forth with his mind.  
  
It didn't take long for Eric to figure out what was going on. With a deft throw the dagger sunk up to the hilt into Belthazar's throat. He clutched at it violently as he went down. "Where is your protector now Viper? From now on I call the shots." With that he leapt down using flame jets to hold off the Devas, he pulled the knife viciously from Belthazar's throat. Blood spurted across the hall covering the men. Eric wiped the blade on Belthazar's body before he stretched his hand out. A strip of fire shot from both sides and formed a solid oak quarterstaff. "Things are going to change around here, and if you don't like it I'll kill you myself." Viper couldn't help but look at Belthazar as he drew his final breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Clone Paul and Steena were sun bathing on the upper deck when they saw Miki running up to him.  
  
"Oh boy . . ." Paul said tiredly. Miki approached before she gave a weak smile.  
  
"How is your uh, twin brother doing?" Miki said awkwardly. Steena sighed getting up.  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone? Come on Uh, umm . . . Vlad let's go." Steena said hurriedly getting clone Paul up. Miki smiled again weakly as clone Paul turned his back on her. Steena instantly whipped around and blocked the dagger that Miki threw at Clone Paul. Miki tried hard to throw another before Steena kicked viscously into Miki's stomach and thrusted up her knee into Miki's face.  
  
"Okay little bitch . . ." Miki said wiping her brow. "You wanna play with the big girls, fine by me."  
  
"Bitch? You referring to yourself?" Steena retorted.  
  
"LAME!" Miki shouted stressing the vowels out whenever she could.  
  
Miki dove in with a hard high foot that Steena easily caught and whipped over her side causing Miki to crash into a bundle of barrels. Steena cracked her neck and taunted for Miki to bring it.  
  
"Little Bitch got bite . . ." Miki mumbled to herself as she grabbed one of her daggers tightly. Miki dove in with a death blow that Steena rolled under, jumped up to her feet and set up her super kick. Miki whipped around and met in person a hard crashed boot in her jaw. Miki skidded to a halt just before the edge of the boat. Steena swayed back and forth up to Miki.  
  
"Later . . .BITCH!" Steena yelled kicking Miki's head in and throwing her off the boat. Steena was satisfied after she heard a loud splash.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick sat in the middle of the Grand Slam. Since the fight no one had come down, and the monsters had been caged. He decided to take advantage of that and now sat squarely in the middle of the cage eyes closed, cross legged, and his hands resting softly on his knees.  
  
"Calm," He whispered to himself. He continued to whisper the word as he slowly started to empty his mind. The memories slowly left one by one the last being the one that hurt the most.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"You brat! You want to die like your master?"  
  
He was surrounded by men, "We are his protectors now."  
  
"Then I challenge him to single combat. A duel of hosts!"  
  
His head had spun as he remembered his emotions. His brother was unforgiving of those that stood in his way.  
  
"You'll have to do this on your own," A voice whispered in his ears. If only they knew that he would have to endure everything from that point on alone. He hadn't even had Samantha as a condolence. He sighed as he finally set that horrible memory aside. Finally with his mind clear he stretched his mind forward.  
  
"Have you finally decided to give in to your anger?" A voice said. The voice was monotone and emotionless.  
  
"No, I've decided to accept my past for what it is," Patrick thought grimly.  
  
"You decided to accept this?" A body now floated across his mind. It was charred and he instantly was sick to his stomach. The worst part was that he knew it was a woman. He could identify it by the pelvis, and the fact that he instinctively knew disgusted him. "No stomach for this anymore? You used to tape their screams and use them as a lullaby."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Patrick finally shot his eyes open. He was covered in sweat. The last thought had managed to become verbal and was now echoing back at him. The animals stirred at the noise and a few gave retorts the room quickly growing louder and louder. He looked around and finally seeing no one broke down. "I'm a wreck; I can't even accept what I was."  
  
He jumped when he heard a reply, "Then maybe you're going about it wrong." Samantha stepped out into the open and quickly climbed the fence sitting on the top. Patrick looked up at her wondering how long he had been crying. He quickly wiped his eyes. Out of all the people he knew one of the people he least wanted to see him like this was now perched above him.  
  
"Sam, how long?" He asked. No sense in hoping, might as well find out.  
  
"Since you walked in, I was going through my exercises, you aren't very quiet when you're in a mixed mood," Samantha replied.  
  
Patrick looked down only to see two feet land in front of him as Samantha jumped. He then saw two knees before he felt her hand on his chin. It gently pushed his head up till their eyes met, and it was then that Patrick felt the electric jolt through his body.  
  
"You were crying, you're in trouble, what's going on in there friend?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not even sure. I'm just not ready to accept my past," He said softly.  
  
"The usual way?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Patrick asked frowning.  
  
"Are you trying to accept it the usual way?" Samantha asked clarifying.  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"All at once no punches pulled," She answered softly before she moved herself closer to him.  
  
Patrick felt something warm spread through his body as he replied, "I guess I was."  
  
"You need to accept it slowly, start small," She said softly.  
  
"I don't think I need a course on accepting my past," Patrick grumbled as he started to get up. He felt her arms wrap around him strongly and pull him back to the floor. He hit with a loud thunk.  
  
"Not yet, you don't leave here until I'm satisfied," She said looking him in the eyes. A smile shone in them as he finally realized what was going to happen.  
  
"Fine, we hand back eyes if it comes to that?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Only if it comes to that, but most likely I'll be handing you your balls," She said smirking.  
  
"Only you would go there," Patrick said getting up. He went to a corner of the cage and hung his flannel in the corner. His hat followed suit and in a surprise move he took off his shirt, revealing a white tank top with a sweat spot on his chest and back.  
  
"Only you would think that dirty," Samantha countered. She dropped into her fighting stance as Patrick cracked his knuckles and neck. Looking at his hands he took off the gloves tossing them into his corner, and dropped into a conservative stance.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Why's that?" Patrick asked confused.  
  
"The gloves came off," She replied.  
  
"No you were in trouble before," He replied. With that he opened with a kick. Samantha expertly blocked and countered attacking with a kick of her own. Patrick dropped himself to the ground under the kick and punched at her open stomach.  
  
Only it wasn't there and neither was she. She quickly danced to his side and got him in a headlock. His hands instinctively grabbed hold of her arms only to find the vise like grip unbreakable. He finally pushed up till they were both standing somewhat and he grabbed her by her waist and arched his back backwards sending her shoulder first to the mat.  
  
Samantha instinctively clutched her shoulder, "Learn that from Paul?"  
  
"I picked up a few traits," He said crouching low as he backed off waiting for her to get up. He didn't have to wait long before he rushed forward tackling her and sending them both to the mat hard. As both regained their breath they realized the position they were in with him on top of her.  
  
"Well, well, well...." Samantha said slowly.  
  
Patrick moved to get up only to find her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. He tried a little harder before he finally gave up and relaxed on top of her. Her arms slowly began to rub his back slowly and thoroughly. All he could do is grunt in relief as he received the massage. "Curse you," He whispered.  
  
"Obviously not enough for you to do anything to stop me," She whispered in his ear before she nibbled on it affectionately.  
  
A shiver coursed through his body as instincts screamed in his ears. He finally gave in and began kissing her deeply and wildly. She had to stop the massage to keep up with him as they reduced themselves to a more primal kiss. When they finally broke apart they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Race to the room?" She asked.  
  
"No, not yet, I'm not ready for that yet. Just wait a little more, I promise we'll get to that later," He said softly kissing her lightly after the statement.  
  
"Then I'm not sleeping alone anymore," she said softly against his lips.  
  
"I didn't say we couldn't do that," He said lightly. She nodded softly before they kissed again, the animals finally roaring and making noise.  
  
~*~  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" Dario spat.  
  
"Oh please, stop with the clichés while you still appear intelligent," Eric mocked after slamming the prison cell shut. The Four Devas had been locked in separate cells to keep them from helping each other escape. Viper himself was in the cage that the trap door fell into. Eric whistled a tune as he opened the door to the room that had once been his prison. Riddel was now chained at the place that his counterpart had once been.  
  
"What do you want?" Riddel asked cringing away from him as he approached.  
  
"Where is Belthazar's room?" Eric said coldly.  
  
"I, I, I- don't know," Riddel stammered.  
  
"You mean to tell me that he is the one person your father trusts the most and you don't know where he sleeps?" Eric growled. Riddel flinched as if he had physically hit her. Instead he stepped closer to her and she could feel his breath wash over her as she closed her eyes and tried to shy away from him.  
  
"Maybe a Deva does, I never thought to ask," She said softly. He thankfully backed off so his breath didn't wash over her anymore. She felt incredibly dirty from just standing next to him. She thought it had ended when they brought her and him in, but apparently it had just begun.  
  
~*~  
  
"Time to get up," Samantha said softly. All she got in reply was a low groan. She heard screaming and wailing as loud footsteps got closer. Then the door was kicked in and water splashed everywhere.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF THE BOAT, DISS' AND SAMANTHA'S FIRST!" Paul screamed holding his clone over his shoulders. Clone Paul was knocked out from a falling beam that hit his head hard. Patrick's eyes jolted open as he smelled something very familiar to him . . . fire. Christy and Steena were holding an unconscious Diss over their shoulders as Shaun and his clone grabbed Patrick.  
  
"I CAN CARRY MYSELF!" Patrick grumbled.  
  
"PAT, THE GROUND IS FULL OF WATER!" Miguel shouted over the loud shrieks of Henry the Squirrel. Patrick looked down to see Shaun wading carefully through the water that was up to his knees. Clone Shaun carefully picked up Samantha as he waded through the water with everyone.  
  
Along the decks men and sailors were screaming.  
  
"WHO DID THIS?"  
  
"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH LIFEBOATS!" Patrick looked ahead to see a small hole flooding with water.  
  
"HOLY!" Diss screamed as a huge explosion knocked clone Shaun and Samantha down under the water. Patrick immediately jumped into the water as he felt steam erupt from his body. He saw Samantha kicking up out of the water. He then saw two hands pick him and Samantha up. Pat looked up to see himself get slung over Paul's shoulder and Samantha on top of clone Paul. Patrick could still feel the steam erupt as he looked at Samantha next to him. She was out. He looked up to see the light suddenly darken. He then saw Lynx stand in the doorway. Paul blasted Lynx away jolting everyone around, but no one really seemed to care as Paul stomped on Lynx's face. He thrusted the weight off his shoulders as he turned around.  
  
"PAUL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Steena yelled. Pat felt himself get picked up.  
  
"Oi mate, yer heavier than I last remember." Kid said. Serge lifted Samantha over his shoulders as they all ran into the boats.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT PAUL?" Steena shouted. Before a reply came a loud explosion sent the mast cracking down destroying two lifeboats.  
  
"NO TIME, WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Serge said extremely loudly. He and Miguel began paddling as clone Shaun jumped into the water. He swam up to the boats and got in as they began to paddle to the Hermits hideaway. 


	21. The Aftermath

Chapter 17  
The aftermath  
  
"Looking for this?" Lynx shouted holding up a gold chain and golden pieces.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Paul yelled as he felt the water get to his waist. Lynx hovered over the water taunting Paul.  
  
"Come and get it." Lynx bated. Paul let the energy in him shower all over him as the entire boat began to jolt with energy. Lynx's eyes grew wide as he saw Paul surge with energy.  
  
"You give it back.." Paul taunted as he lashed out with the energy around him. Lynx tried to escape but was too late. The blast knocked a beam off the ceiling and hit Paul's back sending him down and out. Paul sunk under the water unconscious. He saw the locket pieces and he grabbed them before he went black.  
  
~*~  
  
"We made it." Kid said exhausted. Samantha and Patrick all got out of the boat as Steena and Christy helped clone Paul off.  
  
"Where is Paul, he can't swim!" Steena said worried.  
  
"Dead." Came a cold voice. Everyone whipped around to see a man in a black over coat hiding his eyes, but his evil grin could easily be seen. Patrick summoned his staff and charged before he was floating in place in midair. Christy suddenly fell to the ground in pain as a small cloud of rain began a downpour on top of Samantha.  
  
"Who are you?" Steena shouted.  
  
"The man who controls you all! Good luck in life kiddies, next time I won't be playing around." Soon the cloud went away and Patrick fell to the ground.  
  
"Sweet Jesus what was that?" Shaun said as Miguel and Kid began to wipe Samantha with towels. Patrick was breathing hard as he tried to find the man that did this to him. He was helped up by Clone Paul and dragged to the hideaway that was amazingly still in one piece. Patrick tried to remain conscience, but he couldn't do it as he fell into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Kid sat at the bow of the boat her legs dangling carelessly off the edge. She looked up at the sky when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked next to her to see Serge sitting there quietly.  
  
"Whatcha ya doing up here mate?" Kid asked quietly.  
  
"I feel kind of out of place. With all the adults over there talking about what happened on the boat I don't feel right being over there. Like I'm-"  
  
"In tha way," Kid finished quietly for him.  
  
"The last time this whole thing happened it was directly around me, I was the Chrono Trigger and so that was my destiny. Now it's revolving around the newcomers, and they're just bickering like kids," Serge continued softly.  
  
"And Shaun's not elping any by undermining Patrick all tha time," Kid said softly in agreement.  
  
"I thought they were all friends, why are they fighting?" Serge asked her.  
  
"I don't know anymore mate. They seemed like a solid group before, now it's like their unity is gone. Something must ave made them really angry to mess them up like that," Kid replied.  
  
"Mind if I sit here and ponder what I'm supposed to do?" Serge asked her.  
  
"Don't mind it at all. If ya find tha answer make sure you tell me, cause I'm wondering the same thing mate," Kid replied. They sat there quietly occasionally stealing glances at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Steena looked at the horizon as the sun faded down. A tear streamed down her cheek as she kicked a rock. Another day has come by and she felt alone.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" She shouted to the sky. "It's been two days. Time to come home." She said hopelessly. "And I just got you back too.." She sniffled. Shaun walked up behind Steena and picked up the rock she kicked and tossed it to the ocean causing a loud splash. Steena looked at Shaun. He seemed to be angry, but for reasons different than hers. Then she heard Patrick come running up to Shaun and bashing him in the head with a fist.  
  
"LISTEN, YOU HAVE NO IDEA -" Shaun cut him off by throwing a hard jab to Pat's exposed stomach and finishing with a hard uppercut. With no effort he pushed Patrick over. Samantha ran up to Shaun and kicked him in the jaw knocking Shaun down and out. Steena looked at Samantha.  
  
"Ya, um. They have issues right now, conflicting issues. Shaun wants to find Paul, and Pat wants to wait. He said something about planning an attack on Chronopolis and that Paul can take care of himself. Then Shaun said he sunk with the boat and can't swim, he could be stranded anywhere. Then Pat said exactly, he can't swim and the boat sunk. Then all hell broke loose." Steena fumed at what Patrick said. "I was even a bit surprised at what Patrick said. It seems like he just doesn't care anymore. Not exactly in those words, but like, something to do with the way he was before he was changed is what is causing this reaction from him. I'm sure in the morning we'll begin a search party." Steena remained quiet. After awhile Steena looked at the sky.  
  
"This group and its stupid rules." Steena muttered to herself leaving the area. "Never applies when it isn't convenient."  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy look it's a big fish!" A little girl screamed.  
  
"Sweety there are no..SWEET JESUS!" The father ran up to the body and picked it up. He dragged it down to his house and cleaned up the body. Just when he was about to pronounce Fate dead a jolt of thunder from nowhere hit the body. Instantly the father ran away as the body woke up and shouted,  
  
"OH YA! GOTTA HAVE MY SPARKS!"  
  
"Who are you?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Names Paul. How bout you?" Paul replied.  
  
"Tiff. But everyone calls me Tiffany, and I think it's a dumb name." Soon the father ran back with a man in a blue uniform, blue eyes, and blond hair pointing a revolver at Paul.  
  
"Freeze in the name of Porre savage!" Paul analyzed the situation quickly and blasted Fate with the gun away. Paul dove out the window to be hammered down by a very strong man with a really messed up Mohawk. Fate with the gun ran out.  
  
"Good job Grobyc, now to finish him off." Grobyc held Paul's body in a full nelson as Fate with the gun took aim. Paul rolled forward rolling on Grobyc and kicking the man with the gun hard. He took the gun and shot Grobyc twice in the leg before running.  
  
"Norris-Get-him!" Grobyc said oddly. Norris got up with Grobyc and charged after Paul.  
  
"Now this ends." Paul muttered to himself unleashing a very strong attack. Norris and Grobyc fell flat on their backs and began twitching all over.  
  
"GEAHHHHHH!" Norris screamed.  
  
"SYSTEMS-FRIED!" Grobyc said loudly. Paul gave a satisfied grin before colliding with a very tall, well built muscular man.  
  
"Streaker say bye, bye." And with a swift punch Paul fell down, blacking out. Streaker lifted everyone up and carried them away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wakey, wakey Karsh," Eric said coldly. Karsh could only emit a low groan as he came around. He was chained to the wall across from Riddel. She seemed to be scared silent as she looked over at him pleading him to do something.  
  
"Bastard," Was all Karsh could mutter.  
  
A vicious slap hit Karsh hard stinging his skin, leaving a red mark on his face, "I'd be careful I have been known to kill people for less."  
  
"It doesn't change what you are," Karsh replied dejectedly. He braced for another slap.  
  
There was no other slap, now there was only a strip of fire across his chest as he felt something hit it with hard intensity. "Save me the pain of accidentally killing you. If you are out of line again I'll hurt the girl, now I'm going to ask you a question. Give me a response or you're going to regret it."  
  
~*~  
  
The group gathered around the camp fire minus Patrick, who had turned in early still tired from his ordeal in the torture chamber. They looked somberly at the fire before Samantha finally spoke up,  
  
"Who thinks Patrick is acting like a Jerk?" She looked around slowly before she softly spoke up again, "I don't care because frankly if none of you think so then I'm going to insist you guys get glasses and hearing aides."  
  
Slowly one by one hands went up. Steena's hand shot up boldly along with Shaun both of which still appeared to be angry.  
  
"That's what I thought. Before we go to Chronopolis we're going to have to intervene," She said softly.  
  
"What's that mate?" Kid asked innocently.  
  
Christy looked expectantly over at Samantha who met Kids eyes sadly, "Whenever a person walks on the brink of madness and evil, there is an action friends can take to try and stop them from going over. Patrick not only is slowly going mad but he's also starting to become careless about himself and others. I don't know about you folks, but if I have to fight next to him I want to be sure he's going to fight with me till the end, not walk away when it doesn't suit him."  
  
"When?" Christy asked quietly. Diss squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"When we can lock him up, because I can guarantee one thing, he's not going to like it one bit," She replied slowly.  
  
"I can vouch for that one," Diss said solemnly. Samantha sighed softly before they began work on the task set before them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you succeed Lynx?" Fate asked softly. Lynx knelt before him.  
  
"He got it from me before I could get away, I do believe however he is drowned," Lynx replied.  
  
"Like you drowned Patrick Eric Dissinger? Yes I remember your way of drowning people, where is the body?" Fate asked coldly.  
  
Lynx shivered, "I regret to say I don't have a body for you to look at."  
  
"You failed me again my young apprentice," Fate said sneering, "You know what that means of course." He narrowed his eyes coldly at the Demi-human that knelt before him.  
  
"Yes master," Lynx muttered. He really didn't have anyway to protest against Fate. After his display of power he knew he would have to rely on the others to defeat him if he were to stand a chance at taking over the dimension like he last planned. Fate pressed his palms together and slowly spread them the thin life line shone brightly in the artificial light a bright gold.  
  
"Understand that this is your life line. Your life is connected to this one simple strand. If you fail me one more time you will have your life line cut, and you will never be able to be brought back," Fate said coldly as he scraped his scissors along the fine strand of gold. Then with a casual flick the strand disappeared, leaving Lynx lying on the ground in pain blood flowing from dozens of minor wounds. "Don't have any delusions about freedom Lynx. You are, and always will be mine. Once you prove yourself you will finally be granted the gift of release."  
  
"W-w-what does that mean?" Lynx gasped on the ground.  
  
"Wait and see my acolyte, wait and see," Fate whispered softly before leaving Lynx lying on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Eric sat in the throne room of Viper Manor contemplating. His staff leaned against the throne he now sat upon on ground level as a silent reminder that he was in charge. As he sat there he waited quietly for his lackeys to show up.  
  
"Figures, good help is so hard to find these days. I guess the evil business needs a little pick me up," Eric sighed.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," a voice said. Eric sat up hearing the voice.  
  
"I thought you were going to let me loose," Eric said tensing.  
  
"Out of all my help you probably are the most capable one. I needed to talk with you and give you a gift," Fate said stepping out to right in front of Eric. Eric felt a chill up his spine.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Eric asked caught off guard.  
  
"I'm expanding your contract," Fate said simply.  
  
"Who's the new target?" Eric replied sitting on the edge of his seat.  
  
"Patrick Eric Dissinger," Fate replied.  
  
Eric immediately looked Fate square in the eyes a fire burning in them like no other, "I'll throw him in free, anything else?"  
  
Fate grinned," All I need is for you to kill him. Nothing fancy, but if you bring me his head I'll insure you a place above my current right hand."  
  
"You mean Lynx?" Eric asked resting his chin on his folded hands.  
  
"Exactly, I have a feeling there will be an.opening happening soon," Fate said mysteriously.  
  
"So what was the gift?" Eric asked.  
  
Fate smiled, "I'm glad you asked. As you stand, you and Patrick are tied in power; I will unleash your true potential."  
  
"How?" Eric replied in awe. The thought of being stronger than his ever lucky counterpart was like a dream, it had always been even.  
  
"Stand up," Fate commanded. Eric did so holding onto his staff. "Get rid of all your imbues, you can't have any of your powers currently working."  
  
A jacket, hat and pair of sunglasses appeared on his features as they were released from his powers. Suddenly white pure light hit Eric raising him up. He hunched at first as he felt something burn through his veins, then slowly he began to spin faster and faster a loud yell forming in his throat.  
  
"Eric, become released, show your true potential to those who merely play with matches. You are truly the master!" Fate cried as Eric touched ground again. He looked at his hands with a boyish grin before he shot a torrent of Flames at one of the nearby Dragoons. The dragoon was instantly incinerated reduced to a pile of ashes. His death scream echoed in the hall as the others scampered out to avoid the same fate.  
  
"Now he will learn what it means to be the underdog," Eric growled. It was a predatory growl of pleasure from his clean kill as he looked at his staff. "And I at last control a fabled Dragon Staff!"  
  
"A gift to you, it is a prized weapon of the Aryans, to wield it is to hold a special destiny. You now have your destiny bound. You are the Assassin Eric!" Fate said proudly patting him on the shoulder like a lost son.  
  
Eric grinned his boyish grin before he looked at Fate, "Thanks for the leg up. I'll be sure to bring their heads in on a platter. Do you prefer Gold or Silver?" Eric said dangerously. Fate began to laugh at the comment, and Eric couldn't help but join in as their laughter echoed through the halls making the Dragoons cower in even more terror then they had ever experienced before.  
  
~*~  
  
"I must find something to redeem myself.." Lynx growled to himself. "Something that Fate would never think of, and the accursed mortals can't defeat." Lynx sat away tapping in front of a keyboard. On any other day he would have just had the computer do it, but this time he had to make sure he found the right thing.  
  
"Files found." Said a soft computer voice.  
  
"Show me." Lynx hissed, he starred waiting for the upload to finish.  
  
"A T-134 model Apocalypse Tank was used in the earlier days of the Aryan war. A mere handful of these tanks had decimated many Aryan encampments. One Apocalypse tank had been known to take down an entire military base." Lynx was impressed, but he hardly doubted the tank was any good.  
  
"Why was this, the only subject found?" Lynx barked.  
  
"This tank can take heat up to 9000 degrees, is able to blast through almost any material in one round, is immune to the effects of EMP and Thunder based elements, needs no pilot to keep immunity from psychics, is treaded to pass over any terrain, and can take massive amounts of structural damage without doing anything to the interior." Lynx's jaw dropped open. If this tank was actually as good as it claimed to be then there was no way Paul, Shaun, Christy, or Patrick could scratch the thing. It would decimate them quickly.  
  
"Begin construction for four tanks."  
  
"Resources insufficient. Requires certain steel components."  
  
"How many can I build?" Lynx asked crossing his fingers.  
  
"One." The voice echoed in Lynx's mind. If he really screwed this up Fate wouldn't be happy. Nor would he. It was a big gamble. He looked over the schematics many times before he nodded.  
  
"Begin construction." Lynx said coldly.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul woke groggily, he saw Streaker, Norris, and Grobyc all looking over a map.  
  
"Cupcakes?" Paul asked stupidly. Norris quickly turned around and aimed his gun at him.  
  
"Freeze, move an inch and I'll blast you." Norris said. Paul looked in his eyes.  
  
"No you won't. You can't afford to." Paul said getting up. Norris shook his gun at Paul, but Paul simply swatted it aside and sat next to Streaker. He looked at the map and saw they were trying to reach El Nido via a bad route.  
  
"Listen, if we go this way were gonna get killed." Streaker said oddly in a normal educated voice.  
  
"How-do-you-know-this?" Grobyc asked.  
  
"He's right ya know, if you're escaping they already have the coast guard looking for you. Best bet is to cross all the way around in Viper's waters and head into Marbule." Paul said.  
  
"But if we do that we might get caught. And Viper doesn't like Porre anyway." Norris said huddling back with them holstering his gun.  
  
"I got connections, plus I know a safe place you can lay low." Paul said casually. Streaker nodded.  
  
"I know this guy; he probably wants to go home to see his girlfriend." Paul nodded. Grobyc nodded as well. Norris gave up hope and agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, you're all under arrest!" Everyone looked to the voice and saw a cow.  
  
"What . . . The . . . Hell?" Paul said confused.  
  
"Oh shit um . . . MOOOO! MOOOOOOO!" The cow said shifting. Grobyc got up and walked over to the cow.  
  
"Anyone-up-for-steak?" He said evilly.  
  
"Uh, MOO?" Grobyc tore the hood off of a small man with black greasy hair and dorky glasses.  
  
"If it isn't Fred, trying to be the hero for bringing us in." Norris said sarcastically getting up. "The same man who ratted us out for something we didn't do." He grabbed Fred and tossed him into the farm out of his suit. Fred hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"So tell us Fred, how is Black Wind doing under your leadership. It was what you wanted right?" Streaker said getting up. Fred looked hysterical. He slowly backed away from the two incoming men.  
  
"Stay away . . . or else . . ." Fred warned.  
  
"Or else what?" Paul asked grabbing his Halberd. Fred grabbed a whistle and blew it. Cows, sheep, and people under hay started pouring into the farm surrounding them.  
  
"ONE OF THESE DAYS, FRED, IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Norris yelled.  
  
"FREEZE!" Most men shouted.  
  
"How bout we make our getaway?" Paul offered.  
  
"Gonna be risky . . ." Norris said uneasily holding his gun out. Paul curled himself in as thunder bellowed in the background. Streaker looked at him oddly. Paul slowly growled as he quickly unleashed himself.  
  
"THUNDERDOKEN!" Paul yelled as a white blast of energy hit one guy, moved on to the next two by his side and continued going down hitting everyone with a chain energy attack. "RUN NOW!" Paul shouted weakly. Everyone began running out of the barn. On the way to the boat Paul collapsed. He blacked out shortly afterwards. 


	22. Fate, the Goddess

Chapter 18  
Fate, the Goddess  
  
"Wake up sleepy one." Came the soft voice of a female presence.  
  
"What do you want Steena?" Paul grumbled.  
  
"I am not Steena little one." The voice said in a happy tone as if Paul should have known this. Paul jerked an eye open and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long legs and her cleavage was that of a god. Her hair was blond and her eyes were ice blue.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Paul said to himself. Behind the woman was a chair, and behind the chair was a black void.  
  
"Your kinda cute." The voice said.  
  
"Could say the same thing about you." Paul said getting up. The woman offered Paul a seat, but instead he stood crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" the woman said getting irritated.  
  
"Well I would like to know where I am . . ." Paul said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh!" she said giggling, "That huh? Sorry, I haven't seen someone in about a good, oh . . . 40 thousand years." Paul looked at her.  
  
"Only." Paul said mimicking her tone. The woman laughed again.  
  
"You must be Paul." She said smiling.  
  
"Sorry, don't remember telling you that." Paul said coldly. More gorgeous as she looked, she knew more about him than he knew about her, and to Paul that was a threat.  
  
"I picked it up from my nephew. You know him as the wannabe Fate." Paul looked at her.  
  
"Your Fate's Aunt?" Paul said confused. She nodded, but then shook her head.  
  
"No." She said angrily. "I AM Fate." Paul jumped back as a crack of thunder bellowed near him.  
  
"Well, if you're Fate then how come he is running the show?" Paul looked into her eyes and saw he hit a nerve. She grew angrier as her eyes narrowed on him. Paul laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" She said coldly.  
  
"The great Fate came crashing down by her nephew, must make you look B-A-D BAD!" She quickly unleashed a fury of fireballs that Paul dodged hitting the deck. He rolled to his feet and un-strapped his Halberd.  
  
"You my little friend, are going to DIE!"  
  
"BRING IT!" Paul shouted as the woman unleashed a powerful burst of energy. It was purple and had an eerie aura around it. Paul corkscrewed to the left landing on his feet before unleashing another wave of energy at the girl. Fate simply pushed it away before she brought out a piece of string. Paul charged her and gored her right through the chair before jumping into the air beginning to spin wildly. Fate looked up and the last thing she saw was bright white energy.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick looked up at the sky as he walked the beach. He look somberly at the stars as he thought back to when his life was simple, and he didn't have to worry about his past or Aryans. All he had to do was his studies and look at the stars.  
  
"You are lost," Came Thomas' voice behind him.  
  
"Care to give out a road map?" Patrick asked causally.  
  
"Nope, you have to figure out the way. You are so close to being released. I can see it in you, you are close to your full potential," Thomas replied.  
  
"Yeah well I don't feel like it," Patrick replied.  
  
"What is your motivation?" Thomas asked calmly.  
  
"Vengeance, and that's what scares me. I'm giving up everything for the kill. I'm obsessing over this like I need to kill to be whole again," Patrick whispered.  
  
"You're doing well. I think you can tackle anything in your way. Just believe in yourself," Thomas said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Patrick spun and moved the hand off him. He looked shocked as he felt the distinct contact. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Thomas," He replied.  
  
"Thomas is dead who are you?" Patrick said glaring at the physical representation of his mentor.  
  
"I'm Thomas, whether I'm a clone or the real one is up to you. I must go my pupil," Thomas said softly fading and disappearing all together.  
  
"NO!" Patrick cried out to no one as he saw the apparition leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're going to the ship," Shaun said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why?" Patrick said getting up angrily. Samantha put a hand on his shoulder and forced him back to a sitting position. "What are you doing Sam?"  
  
"You're getting way too physical and I frankly don't want to see you get your ass kicked again," She snapped. Patrick froze. He had rarely seen her that angry.  
  
"It's already been voted on Patrick. You lost, so lose graciously," Clone Paul said softly.  
  
"It's a waste of time. Paul can't swim, neither Dissinger can make it to where the boat rests. And Shaun last time I checked, you couldn't breathe underwater. How do you propose we search?" Patrick said ticking each point off on his fingers.  
  
"Irenes," Steena said quietly.  
  
"What? Talk English lady," Patrick snapped.  
  
"Irenes is a mermaid you dolt! She can search the wreckage for us and possibly get his body back. Another one of your damn rules that you conveniently forgot!" Steena blew up getting in his face.  
  
Patrick glared right back at her, "Out of my face."  
  
"Or what?" Steena said glaring. Samantha finally got up and forced the two apart.  
  
"That's it I'm through with being nice girl. Steena stop bitching about your problems and blaming them on Patrick. Patrick stop taking your anger out on your teammates and pull the stick out of your ass. I'm not the only one when I say I'm sick of the asshole attitude," She said curtly. Steena and Patrick looked at her in shock. "What, did I shock you out of your stupid obsessive grudges against each other? Maybe I should have just smacked the both of you upside the head, because then I could have saved the air. I'm obviously not getting through," Samantha said sitting down in a huff.  
  
~*~  
  
Serge watched silently as Samantha spoke up stopping another fight between Steena and Patrick. He sighed as he felt Kid press closer to him. She sighed as she muttered under her breath, "Wanna get away from tha "kids" mate?"  
  
Serge nodded his head getting up. With all the commotion centered on Patrick, again, it was easy to sneak out unnoticed by the other adults. They went up into the tree house and leaned against the other balcony. Serge realized for the first time that he and Kid were relatively alone, and was terrified. He stole a glance at Kid and realized that she had been doing the same exact thing. Both blushed and looked away.  
  
Kid finally spoke up, "Serge mate, you notice we've been getting kinda....closer?"  
  
Serge nodded taking a nervous gulp. "Ye-yeah, I k-k-kinda have too," He managed to stammer out.  
  
Kid laughed, "You can fight, heck ya can even look death in tha eye, but I terrify you?"  
  
Serge laughed with her shaking his head, "It's just, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Who ever said you had to do anything?" Kid said softly. Serge looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"It's been that way with every girl I know. If I have feelings for them, and then I just go to pieces. I don't know what to say or do," Serge said with a large sigh. He then felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek. He turned and looked at Kid. She met his eyes with her own cerulean ones. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Serge leaned in and kissed Kid on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul woke up in a small bed that was very comfortable. To his left he saw the woman softly rubbing his back. Paul jumped out of the bed and saw he was barley clothed. Paul quickly covered himself.  
  
"Too late, I already saw it." She said giggling. Paul's eyes narrowed on her as he put his hand out.  
  
"My clothes?" Paul asked sharply. Fate snapped her fingers and Paul was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a black leather jacket. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wallet. He opened the wallet and saw green papers, some cards and a picture of himself, his sister Samantha, and two other people, but those two people he didn't recognize. Everyone was smiling except himself, who had on a half smile.  
  
"Realize who they are?" Fate said quietly.  
  
"No . . ." Paul said just as quietly.  
  
"They are your family. Your sister Samantha, your mom and dad as well." Paul looked at the picture of the father. His father had a very ugly black mustache and just looking at the photo made Paul want to rip it up. He heard screaming and yelling in his voice, he looked back to Fate but instead saw a younger version of himself and his father wearing light blue jeans and a wife beater.  
  
"Where's dinner boy?" The father said.  
  
"I am making Macaroni and cheese, but I gotta finish my homework first."  
  
"I'M HUNGRY, START THE DINNER NOW!" The smaller Paul muttered something and got up. His father laughed deeply. "That's right, you better jump when I tell you to Boy. Just like your mother."  
  
Paul instantly grew angry, if he where there, he would have decked his father. In fact he ran up to his father and tried to punch him from behind, instead he went through his father's body.  
  
"Shadows . . ." Paul said quietly.  
  
"Yes, this is a memory of your past." Fate said next to him. The scene faded showing a funeral procession. Paul and his Sister were sitting on a bench. Both were looking very gloomy. Then Paul saw his father walk up.  
  
"There is no easy way to put this, but, we're on our own." Paul walked up and sat on the bench next to himself. His father continued getting quieter, "And this time we're going to have some changes . . ." Both Paul's looked up at their father.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Shadow Paul said.  
  
"You will respect me, and this underground job of yours is over. You will grow up to be a decent human being, not some stupid worthless wretch."  
  
"Dad!" Paul's sister yelled.  
  
"You listen to me too! Your mother may have let you stay out late, but you WILL be home before 10:00 each night! God only knows how many boys you slept with you good for nothing slut. . ." Paul and his sister both looked very angry, but they remained quiet knowing they were defeated.  
  
"How could I be such a wuss?" Paul said to himself.  
  
"Because at that point you feared only two things, your father, and you losing your mother." Fate said.  
  
The scene went back to the kitchen.  
  
"BOY WHERE IS MY STEAK?"  
  
"MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN STEAK!"  
  
"THAT'S IT I HAD IT! I'M GETTING MY BELT!" Paul's father yelled running into the back. Paul heard his sister scream as both Paul's heard a crack. The shadow ran into the back. Paul quickly followed. What both Paul's saw made them sick. His father was beating their sister with a leather belt. Shadow Paul had enough.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow Paul yelled as he linked his arms around his dad from behind and pulled back with all his strength. His father was lifted up and over Paul's head and he landed on his back. Shadow Paul grabbed the leather belt and began to whip his father. After he pelted him for a good five minutes he picked his father up and slung him over his shoulder. He ran to the front of the house and opened the door tossing his father out of the door.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HERE YOU PSYCHO!" Paul yelled. His sister tossed his father's bags and clothes at him. Paul went into the back and tossed more of his father's crap at him. His Father just sat there in pain and disbelief. After Paul's sister tossed the last of his things at her father, she turned around before she felt her father quickly grab her. He began to drag her to the car before Paul clubbed his father and tossed him to the ground quickly and he mounted him punching his dad. A police siren got closer as Paul's dad turned the tables actually knocking Paul out with a trophy. His sister screamed as his dad stalked up to her. Before his dad could shove her into the truck a Police man held a gun at Paul's father.  
  
"FREEZE NOW! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Reluctantly his father gave up. Paul saw the scene fade away.  
  
"As you can see your life wasn't the best of lives." Fate said quietly.  
  
"Why did you make me see that?" Paul said coldly.  
  
"In order to become released and defeat my nephew you have to let go of all the feelings you have in your body. You need to be able to forgive yourself. Then you will know true power strong enough to kill a god. There are only three elements that can kill a god. Fire, Water, and Thunder. But only those who are released can complete this task." Fate said leaving Paul alone. Paul looked at her as he quickly ran up to her and silently followed her.  
  
"What do you mean, released?" Paul asked stupidly.  
  
"The world needs a hero, and I want you to be that hero. I have seen it in your destiny." Paul snorted loudly as he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Hero? Lady the last time I wanted to be a hero I almost died. I am quite content on being the understudy." Paul said keeping a straight face.  
  
"Hmmm. You lie." She said looking into Paul's eyes. Paul tried hard to keep his cool.  
  
"Send me back. I'm done here and my mommy misses me."  
  
"When you are good enough for me to let you leave." Fate said plainly. Paul walked up to the front of her and grabbed her by the neck of her collar.  
  
"This is the part where you shut up. I'm a loose cannon going insane and it takes every inch of strength I have not to snap. You, my dear, are not helping me from not snapping." With a quick cat like movements Paul was on the ground mounted by Fate. Paul looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have sex on the first date. Maybe the second, but never the first." Fate cracked a grin at Paul's comment. She slowly got off of him and helped him up.  
  
"The door is over there little one." She said pointing to a gold double door. Paul nodded walking away. "Leaving so soon?" She said sadly.  
  
"Gotta save a world from the family with issues. Care to watch my back till then?" Fate nodded.  
  
"Good luck. I'll be there when you need me most . . ." Fate said smiling. Paul exited the realm. "Good-bye . . . Chrono Shadow." Fate whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
The group was in the boat as Irenes went back and forth. Patrick sat there his hat tipped over his eyes so no one could see the doubt in them. Steena preferred it that way as she waited for Irenes to finish her search. Finally Patrick spoke the blasphemous words, "He's dead and missing."  
  
"Some one better shut up before I fit my foot in their mouth," Steena growled.  
  
"Just stating the obvious for those with a glimmer of hope," Patrick said sighing. The next thing he knew he was off the deck his hat on the deck and himself being held over the water by a very tense, very angry Shaun.  
  
"You will shut up or I will let you go," Shaun said simply.  
  
Patrick met his gaze coolly, "You really kill a man in cold blood? I never thought of you as a murderer . . ."  
  
"Enough!" Paul's clone said pulling Shaun's arm in before sending electricity through him causing him to drop Patrick.  
  
The other Shaun looked at him quizzically, "Why you stop him?"  
  
"Despite everything that's said this is still the Patrick you two chose to lead. I may not like his attitude, but until we're on ground no one can kill him. We're falling apart because of this just like the last time!" Paul shouted. Patrick rubbed his neck before he got up. "As for you, keep your stupid opinions to yourself. Samantha, your own girlfriend, was assumed dead by you for a year before you found out the truth. Just have a little faith and pull the stick out of your ass!"  
  
~*~  
  
Karsh woke up to see Eric sitting calmly before him. He groaned as he thought about what would come next. Eric only stayed there a grin playing on his face.  
  
"You know the drill, so let's get started. Where is Belthazar's lair," Eric said calmly.  
  
"I'm not telling," Karsh spat.  
  
"Wrong answer." Eric replied as he got the hose. He thoroughly drenched Karsh using it while plastering the Deva to the wall.  
  
"I wont tell you, there is nothing you can say to change my mind," Karsh replied.  
  
"Leave him alone you animal!" came a voice across the room. Eric turned around to look at Riddel. A wicked grin crossed his face as he grabbed a dagger from the rack of knives he had set up as an intimidation factor.  
  
"Animal? Now that's just unfair. You don't give me quite enough credit" Eric said mocking injury.  
  
"Leave her alone Eric, your feud is with me!" Karsh said pulling against his chains feebly.  
  
"Oh but she's as much a part of this as you are," Eric said gently pressing the blade against her cheek to get her to turn her head to the side. He continued the inspection using the dagger to move her head so he could clearly see it. "I can see why you like her Karsh, a fine pick if you like the girl with the veil of mystery," Eric replied after he stopped the inspection.  
  
"What?" Riddel asked unbelievably.  
  
"Oh don't tell me he didn't mention that to you," Eric replied turning to Karsh. "Are you really that dense Karsh, I thought you would have at least told her."  
  
"Tell me what?" Riddel asked unsure of what Eric was getting at.  
  
"It's nothing Riddel, don't listen to him he's mad," Karsh said glaring at Eric.  
  
"Oh common now Karsh, I thought you would have gotten used to me by now. You really are that stupid?" Eric asked placing the point of the dagger under Karsh's chin and forcing it up.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Karsh growled.  
  
Eric backed up and threw the dagger with a turn of his body. Karsh cried out as the dagger sunk into the wooden beam a foot from Riddel's body. "If you can't figure out what I'm talking about now Lady Riddel, maybe you should consider getting out of the manor a little more."  
  
Riddel looked at Karsh with new eyes as she realized what Eric hinted at the entire time. She also realized why Eric kept her here with Karsh, to break Dario and Karsh at the same time.  
  
"I see you finally caught on. I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Eric replied leaving the dagger in the wall and the door shut.  
  
"Riddel I'm sorry, you're in danger because of me," Karsh said softly looking down.  
  
"Its not just you he's breaking, The more he does this and gets you to react what he does to me, the more Dario worries if I'm hurt," Riddel said looking concerned.  
  
"And when he finally kills you. He'll have two broken Devas," Karsh finished the thought for her.  
  
"How long do you expect Zoah and Marcy to stand against that monster?" Riddel asked curtly.  
  
"Not very long without one of us there," Karsh replied grimly.  
  
"And with my father broken, you can bet that man would do something horrible to him," Riddel said fear creeping into her voice.  
  
"What can we do? We have no elements, our techs do nothing to him, and he has the same damn powers as that group we arrested a long time ago. While we rely on elements he acts with his own attacks!" Karsh said bitterly assessing the situation.  
  
"I agree he seems formidable on paper, but everyone has a weakness," Riddel said softly.  
  
"Yeah water, and you saw where that got us, he actually used steam to conceal himself before he knocked me out and went after you. It's like he somehow was unhurt by it long enough to get what he needed done, done," Karsh said bitterly.  
  
"What could he want with Belthazar's room?" Riddel asked.  
  
"I don't know," Karsh replied curtly. He was angry at the situation and couldn't think clearly.  
  
"Think Karsh, it's important. When the first man arrested for my kidnapping was apprehended he had the same powers, same weaknesses right?" Riddel asked.  
  
"Yeah, Belthazar showed us his weakness, then about a couple of weeks later he started resisting, like he was a normal person," Karsh said.  
  
"Do you remember anything odd?" Riddel asked stretching out hope.  
  
"Belthazar was visiting him often around then and." Karsh dropped off the rest of his comment as he realized something. "Belthazar probably gave that guy something to temporarily get rid of that weakness, meaning Eric is looking for it so that."  
  
"He can be invincible, it's like he's expecting someone. We have to hold on Karsh, no matter what he can't get his hands on whatever is in Belthazar's room!" Riddel said urgently. 


	23. We Discordians must learn to stick apart

A/N: We apologize for the delay on updating. We have been pretty busy and the story sort of fell to the side. Back up and fully operational, we now return you to your scheduled programming.  
  
Chapter 19  
We Discordians must learn to stick apart.  
  
Kid looked at Serge as they sat in the boat. The adults as always were tense and quarreling. Finally Serge muttered to Kid," Think they'll grow up yet?"  
  
"Nah, they got at least a year until they reach kindergarten," Kid retorted as they both chuckled. Serge looked at Kid and quickly looked away as his eyes met cerulean eyes.  
  
Miguel looked at Serge and chuckled as he saw the young man blush. "Just like you're father," Miguel muttered to himself.  
  
Serge and Kid continued to steal glances at each other while they waited for Irenes to find Paul.  
  
"Wake up?" Streaker said dumbly. Paul looked around him. His head hurt a lot, but he had a revelation, he was destined by the true Fate to save the world. Streaker grabbed Paul and hugged him so tight Paul couldn't breath.  
  
"Oh good, you're up this time!" Norris said happily getting up to greet Paul. "Grobyc is off looking for some person you kept saying in your sleep." Paul looked oddly at Norris.  
  
"Who's name?" Paul asked.  
  
"Steena. We hope you can enlighten us." Norris said taking a seat.  
  
"Yeah." Streaker added dumbly. Paul took a deep breath.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." Streaker smiled.  
  
"Is she the pretty one with the white hair?" Paul grinned nodding. Norris got up with his hand rubbing his chin.  
  
"Well, we might as well press on. A strange old hag in an overcoat told us about this weird battle that will take place soon, and that we should watch your back until then. More details on the way to viper manor." Paul nodded dumbly and grabbed his stuff.  
  
"When do we leave?" He asked yawning.  
  
"Now is as good as any time." Norris replied yawning himself.  
  
"L-l-l-ook what you made me do." Streaker said yawning loudly.  
  
Patrick sighed as he rested against the side of the boat. Finally he spoke up for the first time in hours, "Listen, I have something relevant to say."  
  
"And what's that?" Steena said snorting.  
  
"It's getting dark, if we're going to be searching for a body, or even Paul. We need light, it's that simple. We should turn in somewhere indoors also. With all this time spent on the ocean, we'll be wet and probably should be indoors so we don't catch something," He said seriously.  
  
"I hate to say it Steena, but he's right," Shaun said softly. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Where should we go mate?" Kid asked quietly.  
  
"I think our gracious host could get us what we need," Patrick said clapping his hands together.  
  
"Viper?" Steena asked.  
  
"Yeah, our vacation was cut short, figure we have a couple more days and we can spend them at the manor training and such," Patrick said clasping his hands behind his head as he leaned back.  
  
"Isn't that freeloading?" Serge asked.  
  
"Not if he promised us the time. Trust me, I know the difference," Patrick said calmly.  
  
"Alright then lets head back," Diss said pulling the rope once. Irenes quickly came to the surface.  
  
"Find anything?" Steena asked hopefully. Irenese shook her head.  
  
"No, nothing at all. It's as if he was never there." Irenes said in her accent.  
  
Eric sat back on the throne of his manor pondering deeply. He had no luck getting the location of the room, so he'd have to tear the place apart to find it. He motioned for a dragoon to come to him. The dragoon moved quickly in fear.  
  
"Y-y-yes s-s-sir?" The dragoon asked in fear.  
  
"I want you to grab every dragoon, tear this place apart leave no stone unturned until you find Belthazar's room. Bring me everything from that room and I don't care how long it takes! You will not rest until it is found!" Eric roared standing up. The man cowered in fear before he ran away to grab his fellow men.  
  
Patrick stepped onto the grounds. It seemed unnaturally quiet. Not the sounds of training and milling of the various dragoons. "I got a-"He began before he was cut off.  
  
"Bad feeling about this," His counterpart finished for him. Both looked at each other and nodded. Samantha shivered from the oppressive silence, as if it would consume them all.  
  
"What's going on where are the dragoons?" Steena asked.  
  
"A very good question coming from a mouse, it seems I always seem to have a pest control problem. You pests should be exterminated!" A cold voice rang out. Eric jumped and landed before them swiftly. Patrick immediately put his hand on Diss' shoulder stopping him from rushing him. Diss gave him a funny look.  
  
"He's mine, I need this," Patrick said softly. Diss nodded and backed off.  
  
"As always acting the consummate fool Patrick," Eric spat.  
  
"As always being the annoying pest Eric," Patrick countered. Both men stretched out their hands and formed dragon staffs. A quiet murmur rushed through the group upon seeing identical weapons in opposing hands.  
  
"Like the staff? It'll be the last thing you see before you die!" Eric shouted as he rushed Patrick. Both men met staffs and began the vicious battle neither holding back as one used his prowess to try and defeat the other.  
  
"I've heard some corny phrases, but that one takes the cake!" Patrick spat as he kicked hard sending Eric sliding through the double doors to the manor. Eric looked up at him in disbelief as Patrick stormed after him the group watching in awe. Eric tried to slash at Patrick vertically only to find Patrick dance lazily around the swing and slash his blade across Eric's back. Eric cried out in aguish as they finally locked up again.  
  
"You will die at my hands!" Eric roared.  
  
"There's these things called breathe mints, try one sometime!" Patrick shouted back elbowing Eric causing him to hunch. He then rolled over Eric's back and drove a hard knee up into his face sending him sprawling. Eric wiped the blood that was freely flowing from his nose as he rolled backward and kicked open the double doors leading into the throne room of Viper Manor. Patrick followed after him swinging his staff in such a way as to keep himself distanced from Eric.  
  
The group that had followed Patrick quickly moved to follow them as they fought around the throne room. None of them entered the room but instead listened and watched the battle rage. Soon jets of flame could be seen shooting around the room.  
  
"It's useless Eric, stop now and I won't kill you!" Patrick shouted from somewhere.  
  
"Surrender to a pathetic person like you? You could have been something! Now you're just another victim!" Eric retorted from another part of the throne room. The sound of gears working could be heard as the throne started going up to the top floor.  
  
Patrick muttered a curse as he watched Eric leave through the door behind the throne. He quickly hit the switch behind the second to last pillar on the left and waited for his chance to follow. The group went into the room and Samantha quickly went to him.  
  
"It's a trap!" She said softly looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I know it is, but I'm not about to let him escape. He said quickly ending the conversation by walking over to the throne and activating the button on the arm rest. He crossed his arms waiting for it to rise up.  
  
"That idiot is going to get himself killed!" Samantha muttered under her breath. She waited for him to exit through the door before hitting the button he had hit earlier.  
  
Patrick carefully entered the doorway and waited for the attack. He was surprised when he saw Eric standing at the top of the stairs to his right standing tall and proud, or as tall and proud as he could be with a bloody nose.  
  
"You know we have a destiny," Eric said softly. He nodded his head approvingly.  
  
"Two must become one if we're both to survive," Patrick said.  
  
"Then you've heard the voice in your dreams too?" Eric replied dropping to a defensive stance after kicking the door behind him.  
  
"You can say I'm familiar with it," Patrick replied carefully climbing the stairs. A couple of feints happened before both men just stood up looking at the other.  
  
"This hallway is too crowded, let's exit through here, plenty of room," Eric said stepping back bowing gracefully as he did so.  
  
"I was about the say that myself," Patrick responded walking out. Both men stood on opposite ends of the pool before bowing and taking stances. Eric moved forward slowly, and Patrick watched him warily.  
  
Samantha carefully followed the men down the hall listening to their conversation. When they went outside she went through the door and motioned to others up. They warily went up and through the door before seeing the two men at it again. Patrick and Eric seemed to be testing each other looking for weaknesses before they would go on the attack and try to breeze through the other's defenses.  
  
The two men finally locked up and looked across at each other. Eric was rasping heavily, and Patrick was breaking into a sweat. Both eyed the other with looks of hatred, yet respect. For both knew the other had considerable talent. Eric slowly started giving up room moving towards the edge of the rooftop. Patrick took up the slack and was about to kick Eric over when he felt Eric give a sharp tug and throw Patrick over the roof top to the ground below. Instinctively Patrick stuck his staff into the side of the manor and ignited it with flame sliding down the side before gradually slowing himself and stopping. Pulling the ancient weapon out of the wall he took a crouching position and gestured for Eric to come down. Eric laughed as he jumped down in the same manner stopping about five feet from hitting the bottom and firing a jet of pure white flame at Patrick. Instinctively Patrick put up a shield of fire that absorbed the flames, but the mistake was already made. Eric took advantage of him and leapt off the wall shoving the blade of his dragon staff deeply into the gut of Patrick. Patrick stopped his eyes going wide as he looked into Eric's eyes.  
  
"The two shall become one, and the destinies unite," Eric said savagely kicking Patrick off his staff. Patrick fell to his knees, then to his hands as he felt ripples of pain go through his body.  
  
Samantha watched what happened below and immediately gasped as Eric shoved the staff into his counterpart. She immediately looked around and jumped for the nearby tower barely making it. Finally inside the tower she slid down the ladder quickly hoping she would make it in time. As the others watched in horror as Eric raised his staff.  
  
Eric raised his staff above his head slowly, and held it up high before speaking, "You never could win you know. I am a part of you, and even if you win the external battle, the internal battle would have surely finished you off."  
  
"Shows how much you know about me," Patrick muttered grabbing for his staff. Eric dropped his staff's height quickly swinging it like a golf club hitting Patrick's staff far from where he could reach it.  
  
"I know you intimately. You are me; I know your thoughts, your tendencies, and your weaknesses. You always block elemental attacks, and that is your greatest weakness. You never absorb an attack from another fire innate you merely block it," Eric said haughtily as he swung his staff up high and began to bring it down on Patrick's neck.  
  
As the staff reached halfway he saw the flash of metal and instinctively parried the sword thrust. Samantha followed up with a kick that sent Eric sprawling. "No one touches my boyfriend without my permission, not even himself!" She spat taking an offensive position.  
  
"Meddlesome girl, why couldn't you stay dead, this is the second time you have interrupted fate!" Eric spat.  
  
"Because it's stupid to think everything is predetermined! Fate is nothing but a convenient excuse!" Samantha countered slashing hard at Eric. He blocked the blow before bringing his staff around and sweeping her off her feet. As he was about to bring his staff down on her she rolled forward and shoved the sword up to the hilt in his stomach. Eric looked into her cold eyes with a look of shock before dropping the staff and clutching the sword. "Get off my sword!" Samantha spat as she kicked him hard sliding him off the crimson blade. He stumbled hard and leaned back against the wall overlooking the bluffs.  
  
"Impressive," Eric breathed. He then called his staff back to himself and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "You can't beat me! I'm Eric, destined to be the end of the entity Patrick Eric Dissinger!"  
  
"Complain to someone who cares!" Samantha said rushing him. She batted his staff away and checked him hard over the wall. Eric screamed as he fell and hit the ocean. A plume of steam immediately erupted from the water and slowly went out to sea. She then went and checked on Patrick. As she helped him up he shrugged off her help and immediately fell again.  
  
"I was doing fine; I didn't need your help!" Patrick spat glaring at Samantha.  
  
"Liar, he was about to finish you off!" Samantha retorted gesturing to where Eric was.  
  
"I had everything under control! You shouldn't have done a thing!" Patrick replied looking up at her.  
  
"Then stand up!" Samantha yelled back at him. Patrick tried feebly to get up and immediately fell again. "Just as I thought you need help and now."  
  
"I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP!" Patrick roared.  
  
"Then stay on the ground. Until you're man enough to ask for help you can get inside on your own. No one help this stupid bastard!" Samantha said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Oy mate, this has been a long day hasn't it, huh?" Kid asked stretching her arms and yawning. "Patrick nearly killed his bloody self and the freak is still missing. I'm starting to believe that he really is gone, mate." Kid arched her back and small pops went off up and down her spine.  
  
"We can't think like that, Paul isn't the type to let a little water stand in his way." Serge said annoyed, as if Kid was jinxing the situation.  
  
"Look mate, a little bleak truth won't hurt anything. Paul can't swim; he was in the middle of an ocean on a sinking ship. Do you honestly think that even HE could survive all those odds?" Kid asked impatiently tapping her foot waiting for an answer.  
  
"I think he can." Serge muttered softly. "Besides," Serge said loudly. "He does have a knack for fighting all odds. You know full well he would rather go into a battle with unfair odds than sit in front of a diplomatic committee. He's a born fighter, and a fighter is a survivor. I think Paul will pull a rabbit out of his hat." Serge finished sitting on a bed. Kid sighed sitting next to Serge putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you are right, mate." Kid sighed. "The guy is a bloody freak." Serge just nodded taking off his shoes. He put his head to a pillow and felt the weight of Kid's head fall on Serge's chest. Serge didn't bother to fight with her as he closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Patrick lay on the ground leaving a trail of blood as he dragged himself up the first step to Viper's door. The dragoons watched half in awe half in sympathy as he pulled himself up them. He made no sound other than the grunts of exhaustion as he crawled into the manor. The others had long since freed Viper and the Devas, much to their surprise. He heard footsteps and a voice.  
  
"Oh my god! Let me help you..." Karsh's harsh voice rang out. He felt a hand on his arm before he heard Samantha shout,  
  
"Don't help him; he has to learn a lesson."  
  
"Lady he's bleeding out his gut how is he supposed to learn when he's barely conscious?" Karsh retorted.  
  
"She's right," Patrick grunted out.  
  
Samantha walked over to him and crouched gently lifting his chin, "You know how much this hurts me. You also know what I'm waiting for; just say the word and it'll be over."  
  
He looked into her eyes before he spoke again, "No, I won't say it. I know how much it's hurting you, but I'm still too thick to allow that word out of me like this."  
  
"Alright, our room is on the left I would appreciate it if you could at least stand up when you get in," Samantha whispered softly.  
  
"Any other special requests?" Patrick asked calmly.  
  
"Don't bleed on the floor, attracts bugs..." Samantha teased before kissing him lightly on the lips. She walked back to the gate and closed it.  
  
As Patrick watched her go something in him clicked, "Those gates open up and down?" He asked Karsh.  
  
"Yeah, gotta be careful, had an unfortunate dragoon dragged by his heels to the ceiling when his foot got caught in the grate," Karsh said warily. Patrick crawled over to the gate and held on tightly.  
  
"Open it," He said simply. Karsh gave him a funny look but did as asked. Patrick immediately was hauled to his feet, where he let go and leaned against the wall for support. "Thanks," Patrick replied as he walked down the hall to the smiling Samantha.  
  
"You brat," She chided him before smiling and opening the door.  
  
"You know you love it," Patrick responded entering the room and making it to the couch before he tied his flannel around his wounds. "Now if you could get a medic to clean and bandage these wounds I would appreciate it." 


End file.
